Nos liens
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Harry se découvre au lendemain de ses seize ans un nouveau don qui remettra en doute tous les liens qu'il a tissé jusqu'à présent.
1. Prologue : Nos liens

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !

* * *

**Prologue : Souvenir**

_-Harry... Harry !_

_Douce. La voix qui l'appelait était terriblement douce, maternelle. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux orbes vertes identiques aux siennes. La femme le fixait avec amour et fierté. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son nez. Des gazouillis de bonheur franchirent les lèvres d'Harry, provoquant un éclat de rire chez la femme. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux roux attachés et ses tâches de rousseur. Seulement sa beauté était entachée par la marque violette qui recouvrait sa joue. Harry passa l'un de ses doigts dessus et sa mère eut une grimace de douleur._

_-Désolé mon bébé, je sais que ce n'est pas beau à voir... _

_Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à faire le tour de la chambre tout en berçant l'enfant. Harry se sentait bien contre la poitrine de sa mère, il se sentait en sécurité. L'enfant savait qu'avec elle à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'était sa maman après tout. Lily s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, près de la fenêtre et mit Harry sur ses genoux, dos à elle, de manière à ce qu'il voit ses mains. Elle secoua l'un de ses doigts et aussitôt, un fil apparut. Harry sursauta. Il tenta d'attraper le fil mais celui-ci traversa sa main. Agacé de ne pas y arriver, l'enfant se mit à râler en grognant et baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Lily prit leur deux mains et les lia en posant son menton sur la tête de son fils._

_-Harry... Maman a un secret à te dire. Tu vois ce fil qui lie nos doigts ? Seuls nous pouvons le voir, c'est un don de notre famille. Le notre est indigo, ce qui prouve que je suis ta maman et toi mon bébé. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu découvriras de nouveaux liens, avec des couleurs différentes. Peut-être même qu'un jour tu trouveras ton lien bordeaux... Je l'espère._

_Elle marqua une pause pour s'assurer qu'Harry l'écoutait, ce qui était le cas. Du haut de ses un an, il observait sa mère, attentif._

_-Je me demande dans quelle maison tu seras, mon ange. Serdaigle t'irait plutôt bien !_

_L'enfant fit une moue._

_-Bon peut-être pas à Serdaigle dans ce cas. Nous verrons bien !_

_Elle se remit à jouer avec leurs doigts._

_-Ces liens, mon amour, te permettront de savoir qui sont tes vrais amis, sur qui tu peux compter réellement. Peut-être que si j'y avais fait plus attention, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je voulais apprendre à faire confiance sans me baser sur ce pouvoir, et voilà où j'en suis. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Le seul point positif dans ma vie, c'est toi, tu es mon tout Harry._

_Harry sourit en sentant les baisers de sa mère sur ses cheveux._

_-Ton héritage apparaîtra à tes seize ans. Tu ne pourras pas voir les liens par toi-même avant cet âge. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que tu sauras tout, toute la vérité concernant les personnes qui te sont proches._

_Un hurlement vint briser la bulle d'amour qui entourait mère et fils. Lily se tendit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à fracas et baissa les yeux devant son mari, James Potter. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry à la vue de l'homme. Ce dernier l'empoigna fortement et le déposa sans douceur dans son lit. S'en fut assez pour qu'Harry fonde en larmes. Lily se leva pour récupérer son fils mais James la stoppa, sa baguette pointée sur elle. _

_-C'était ton dernier jour Lily._

_Une goutte d'eau salée glissa le long de sa joue et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Elle leva l'un de ses doigts et le fil qui les liait vira au rose pâle. "Je t'aime". Harry vit le corps de sa mère s'écrouler au sol, inerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé. James posa sur lui un regard haineux en murmurant que tout était de sa faute et que c'était tant mieux s'il crevait. Harry ne comprenait rien du haut de ses un an, si ce n'est que plus jamais maman n'ouvrirait les yeux. Un homme apparut, un éclair vert jailli, le corps de James tomba. Un autre éclair jaillit mais il rebondit, tuant par la même occasion l'homme face à lui. Sa mère l'avait protégé une dernière fois._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le mystère des liens

**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un prologue soit aussi apprécié ! Et je dois avouer que ça m'a mis un coup de pression, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur maintenant... Mais voilà le premier chapitre !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Grace :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Guest :** J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas !

**Babylon :** Merci ! Tout comme pour les autres, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas !

**PS : Si vous avez une idée de la signification des liens, dites-le moi ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le mystère des liens**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du rêve qu'il avait fait, la nuit précédente. Il tartinait son pain d'un air absent, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Il avait beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, Harry connaissait parfaitement son amie. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait chasser son inquiétude. Depuis peu, il enchaînait les cauchemars, tous plus horrible les uns que les autres et durant les vacances, Hermione avait passé des heures à ses côtés à tenter de le calmer. En vain. Mais pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces visions que Voldemort avait l'habitude de lui envoyer. Son rêve avait plus l'apparence d'un souvenir. Il posa son couteau et prit en bouche sa tartine au beurre de cacahuète. La scène s'était-elle réellement déroulée ? Et qu'elle était donc cette histoire de lien ? Et puis son père... Quand Harry s'était réveillé, les larmes avaient dévalé son visage. Il avait vu sa mère mourir de la main de son père. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la réalité, juste un étrange cauchemar mais il sentait, il _savait _que ce n'était pas juste ça. Pour autant, il préférait ne pas penser à cette possibilité pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père ait pu faire une chose pareille.

-Tout va bien, Harry ?

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers Ginny pour lui faire un fin sourire. Il s'était rapproché de la fille durant les vacances, chacun devenant le confident de l'autre. Ginny lui avait avoué avoir eu des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments amoureux, mais que ces derniers s'étaient estompés avec le temps. Qu'aujourd'hui elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Dean Thomas. Harry l'avait encouragé à dévoiler ses sentiments pour son ami mais la timidité l'emportant, Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire depuis la reprise. Le brun s'était lui aussi ouvert à elle, en lui avouant son incertitude quant à son attirance pour la gente féminine. Ginny ne l'avait pas jugé, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer.

-Tout va bien, affirma-t-il en reportant son attention sur ses meilleurs amis.

Seulement, la conversation n'eut que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Hermione listait les sujets qui pourraient possiblement tomber pour les examens de fin d'année et Ron râlait sur le fait que l'année venait _à peine _de débuter. Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant la même chose que le rouquin. Une phrase de son rêve lui revint en tête, celle de sa mère suggérant sa possibilité d'être à Serdaigle. _Définitivement impossible_, pensa Harry. Tout en mangeant, Harry fit bouger distraitement ses doigts. _Je ne vois aucun fil_, se dit Harry tout en se rappelant du rêve. Il se demandait s'ils existaient réellement, il avait seize ans après tout, donc il devrait les voir. Et comme si y penser suffisait, une multitude de fils apparut devant ses yeux. Harry sursauta violemment, faisant renverser son jus de citrouille.

-Harry ?!

L'adolescent n'écouta pas quand sa meilleure amie lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ses yeux observaient avec effroi les fils qui s'entremêlaient par centaines dans la grande salle. Il porta son regard sur ses mains, sans savoir comment agir. Ses mains étaient entravées de fils de toutes les couleurs, bien que deux détonnent des autres. Un rouge pur et un bordeaux. "_Peut-être même qu'un jour tu trouveras ton lien bordeaux_" avait dit sa mère dans le rêve. Il chercha qui était l'autre personne à qui était lié ce fil, en vain. Le flot de fil était trop important. Il ne put distinguer que ceux qui le reliait à Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Le premier était d'un rose similaire à celui des fleurs de cerisier tandis que les deux autres rayonnaient d'un jaune canari. Les fils étaient parsemés de d'autres couleurs, mais c'étaient celles-ci qui dominaient. Harry ignorait à quoi elles correspondaient. Il connaissait le lien indigo de par son rêve, mais pas les autres. Il remarqua aussi que chaque personne présente dans la grande salle était entourée d'un filament de couleur propre à chacun. _Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?_ Il se leva précipitamment, ne pouvant supporter davantage la vue de tous ces fils et s'en alla de la grande salle. Une autre crainte lui brisait le cœur. _Et si tout ce que j'avais vu était la réalité ?_ Il ne supporterait pas de savoir que tout ce qu'il pensait sur sa famille était faux.

* * *

Il avait réussi à les faire disparaître. Il avait suffit à Harry de souhaiter très fort ne plus voir les fils pour qu'ils disparaissent. Il était à la fois soulagé et perdu. Harry ne connaissait rien sur ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis, pas même ce que chaque couleur signifiait. Tout cela l'angoissait. Il reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione qui s'était détournéE du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, l'espace de quelques instants.

-Tu m'inquiètes Harry, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse, Mione...

-Ne me mens pas 'Ry, pas à moi... Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre, mais lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve, ni même de son don. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Et puis... Bizarrement, l'avertissement de sa mère sur la confiance trottait dans sa tête. Et si ses amis ne l'étaient pas réellement ? Et si depuis le début, ils se jouaient de lui ? Harry s'en voulait d'en douter de cette manière. Après tout, il s'était toujours basé sur son instinct et jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses amis ne l'avait trahi. _Mais... Et si ? Dans son rêve, Lily avait bien avoué s'être trompée en ne se basant que sur sa volonté de faire confiance..._ Harry cacha sa tête entre ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

Rien. Il n'y avait rien concernant son pouvoir. Harry avait épluché la bibliothèque de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Il désespérait. Assis sur une chaise, il feuilletait un énième livre sur les capacités rares, propres à certaines grandes familles de sorciers. A défaut de ne pas trouver dans des livres plus simples, plus accessibles, il s'était plongé dans la lecture d'ouvrages plus complexes, parfois imprécis. Mais il ne trouvait absolument rien. Le seul avantage qu'il retirait de ses lectures était de nouvelles connaissances. Peut-être pourrait-il même battre Hermione pour une fois ? Harry sourit à cette pensée. Personne ne pouvait battre ce petit génie. Il était tellement fier de son amie. Comme il était profondément fier de Ron dès qu'il parvenait à stopper le souaffle au Quidditch. Il en souffrirait plus que quiconque s'il découvrait que son amitié avec ces deux-là était factice. Harry soupira de désespoir.

Il entendit le raclement d'une chaise et une personne vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il releva la tête curieux et croisa un regard marron qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cho Chang. La Serdaigle le fixait étrangement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, Harry...

-Oui c'est vrai.

Après la mort de Cédric lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, lui et Cho avait eu une courte relation qui s'était soldée par un échec durant sa cinquième année. Harry doutait de son orientation sexuelle, et avec la mort de Sirius, il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à déprimer, apportant peu d'importance à de telles futilités. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait sans le soutien d'Hermione et de Ron. Une main se posa sur la sienne et Harry fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Cho s'était fait plus sombre, plus charmeur. Elle caressait sa main avec tendresse mais Harry n'arrivait pas à apprécier le contact. Plus depuis qu'il avait découvert que son attirance n'allait pas aux filles, mais aux garçons. Il retira délicatement sa main, ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille mais il vit son visage se peindre en une expression déçue. Il se sentit coupable mais une chose l'intriguait. Harry agita l'un de ses doigts en pensant à son don et les fils apparurent aussitôt. Celui qui le reliait à Cho était d'un orange simple. Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Même s'il en connaissait la couleur, ça ne servait à rien s'il ignorait la signification qui l'accompagnait.

Il s'écarta de Cho avec un sourire et trouva une excuse pour s'éloigner de la jeune fille. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il le sentait.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Harry réfléchit. S'il ne trouvait rien dans les livres, il devait s'y prendre autrement. Peut-être qu'une personne proche de sa mère connaissait son secret ? Oui mais qui ? Harry se figea en plein milieu du couloir. Il venait d'avoir une idée !


	3. Chapitre 2 : McGonagall

**Alors, tout d'abord, wow ! Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'une de mes histoires soit aussi appréciée en si peu de chapitre, ça me met un sacré coup de pression... Aussi, je voulais m'excuser auprès des premiers lecteurs du dernier chapitre parce que je ne m'étais pas relu avant de poster ! Je sors ce chapitre un jour plus tôt (il était prévu pour demain) mais il se peut que le prochain n'arrive que dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Grace : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne savais pas qu'à la base, les liens étaient japonais, il faudra que je me renseigne plus. Nous verrons si tu as raison pour le lien rouge dans les prochains chapitres !

**Babylon : **Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il découvre la signification de tous les liens, mais ça prendra encore quelques chapitres x) Merci pour ta review !

**Adenoide : **Tant de question ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les réponses ne tarderont à arriver, on commence à en avoir dans ce chapitre ! Merci de ton intérêt pour mon histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : McGonagall**

Sur le coup, rendre visite à la directrice de Gryffondor lui avait paru une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, Harry se sentait intimidé. Le professeur McGonagall le fixait avec curiosité, attendant patiemment de connaître la raison de sa venue. Il touilla une fois, puis deux son thé, gentiment offert par la vieille femme, cherchant par la même occasion un moyen de débuter la conversation. Harry savait de source sûre que Lily et McGonagall avaient tissé un lien fort durant la scolarité de la première. McGonagall avait longtemps été la confidente de sa mère. Sirius lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur l'adolescence des ses parents - il frissonna à la pensée de James - et souvent, son parrain riait des rendez-vous réguliers qu'entretenaient les deux femmes. "_On aurait presque pu croire que Lily préférait sa compagnie à la notre_", avait soupiré Sirius dramatiquement en levant les mains au ciel. Si sa mère était aussi proche de son professeur que le clamait Sirius, alors peut-être connaissait-elle leur secret. Harry se renfrogna, incapable de trouver l'approche correcte pour aborder le sujet.

-Mr. Potter ? Non pas que je m'impatiente, mais je dois avouer que votre présence m'intrigue.

-Connaissez-vous des informations sur une magie en rapport avec des liens ? Se lança finalement le brun, non sans une certaine gêne.

-Des liens ?

-Hum oui, des liens de différentes couleurs, qui lient celui qui peut voir les fils à d'autres personnes.

La directrice de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cette question, Mr. Potter ?

-Oh comme ça, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

McGonagall secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, peu convaincue par la réponse. Harry comprit à son regard qu'elle savait. Elle se recula dans son siège professoral et leva la tête vers le plafond, pensive.

-Une élève m'a posé la même question, quelques années auparavant. C'était une élève remarquable, curieuse et attentionnée, dit-elle sans nommer directement sa mère, car, il en était persuadé, c'était d'elle que la vieille femme parlait. Un jour, elle est venue me voir, paniquée, et m'a expliqué son problème : des fils de toutes les couleurs étaient apparus simplement après avoir souhaité connaître les sentiments d'un de ses amis. Certains la reliaient à des personnes tandis que d'autres étaient enroulés autour de leur propriétaire. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler d'une telle magie. Ensemble, nous avons cherché à percer les secrets de ce don, en vain. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Cette élève a su maîtriser son pouvoir au bout d'un temps, sans que je ne sache comment. Elle ne m'a jamais informé à ce propos. La seule chose dont j'avais connaissance, c'est que cette fille était capable de percevoir les liens qui la liait aux autres, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs. Elle savait discerner les liens d'amitié, d'amour, de haine, de jalousie et tout autre lien sans difficulté. Elle était également capable de connaître les sentiments d'une personne à l'instant T.

Elle marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé.

-Pour autant, elle n'aimait pas utiliser son pouvoir. C'était une jeune fille d'une tendresse et d'une confiance infinie, qui préférait se baser sur son instinct plutôt que sur la magie. Elle voulait donner une chance à chaque personne, quel qu'elle soit. J'admirais cette enfant autant que je l'adorais, mais parfois, la pauvre était incapable de voir l'évidence même, aveuglée par sa confiance en autrui. Peut-être qu'en utilisant son don, les choses auraient pu être différentes...

Harry se rappela que sa mère avait émit la même hypothèse. Que sa vie aurait été tout autre si elle avait pris compte des liens.

-De quelle évidence voulez-vous parler ?

McGonagall ferma les yeux de douleur. Un silence s'installa entre deux. Il voyait aux traits de McGonagall qu'elle était en plein dilemme. Mais lequel ? C'est bien la question que se posait Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, la femme releva la tête, déterminée.

-Il est peut-être temps que vous appreniez la vérité, Harry, mais sachez-le, elle ne sera pas simple à écouter.

Son ton était tellement doux, tellement soucieux de son bien être. Harry savait que la vérité lui serait douloureuse, mais son rêve l'avait préparé à cette révélation. D'ailleurs, il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Comment avait-il pu s'en rappeler ? Qui sait, la magie avait elle-même ses secrets. Il se doutait que l'évidence évoquée par McGonagall était James et son comportement. Que ce n'était pas simple pour elle de le lui dire, peut-être par peur de gâcher la vision qu'Harry avait de son père. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu l'homme être à l'origine de la mort de sa mère, il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme son paternel. Il haïssait déjà celui qui avait participé à sa mise au monde et il était certain que les dires de la professeure ne ferait que renforcer ses pensées. Alors il était prêt à tout entendre. Enfin, essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

-Allez-y, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

La directrice des rouge et or soupira de tristesse.

-J'ai toujours aimé mes Gryffondors, tous autant qu'ils soient. Mais il arrivait que parfois, certains d'entre eux se perdent et prennent de sombres chemins. James Potter faisait parti de ces personnes. C'était un garçon rieur, plein d'entrain aux yeux de tous, mais seules quelques personnes avaient connaissances de sa véritable nature. Une face plus sombre, plus malsaine. Il lui arrivait d'être cruel, que ce soit dans ses actes ou dans ses paroles, et ce, plus particulièrement avec Severus, votre professeur de potion. La raison derrière cette cruauté n'était autre que votre mère. James l'aimait, mais pas d'un amour pur et innocent, au contraire. C'était un amour pervers, tordu. Il voulait Lily rien que pour lui, qu'importe le nombre de fois où cette pauvre jeune fille le rejetait. Lily n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'est à peine si elle éprouvait du respect pour lui. Elle était constamment avec Severus pour qui elle avait une véritable tendresse mais aussi souvent avec une de ses aînées qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Seulement du jour au lendemain, Lily s'est mise à sortir avec James, délaissant Severus et son amie, et les brimades à l'encontre de votre professeur de potions ont cessées.

"J'avais prévenu Lily qu'elle faisait un mauvais choix, que James n'était pas un homme qui la rendrait heureuse. Je lui avais dit de vérifier les liens. Mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a accordé une chance à James pour lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'un temps, James l'a été. Quand je les voyais ensemble, il était doux et attentionné avec elle. Mais lorsque Lily a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, trois mois plus tard, j'ai vu mon élève préférée dépérir sous mes yeux.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue dans ce cas ?! Cria Harry, accablé par toutes ces révélations.

-J'aurais bien voulu, Harry, croyez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Mais je ne pouvais pas, Lily le refusait. J'avais beau lui proposer mon aide, elle la refusait toujours. Par fierté sans doute. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ce qu'était cette chose. James la menaçait.

-La menaçait de quoi ?

-De s'en prendre à vous.

Harry sentit un immense vide s'emparer de lui. Alors James n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de lui, en plus de s'en être pris à sa mère ? C'était un connard. Un véritable connard. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le voir comme son père. McGonagall s'excusa en prenant ses mains dans les siennes mais Harry se dégagea. Il avait voulu jouer à celui qui pouvait tout encaisser, mais la vérité était qu'il était faible. Atrocement faible. Il se leva lentement, remerciant la professeure pour toutes ses informations et sortit du bureau, les yeux rouges et piquants. Il sentait qu'à tout instant, les larmes pourraient s'échapper de ses yeux.

Il marchait dans le couloir, le cœur brisé, et ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui marchait devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans et s'excusa mollement.

-On ne sait plus marcher correctement, Potter ?

Même la voix de Malfoy ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid et il continua son chemin avec peine.

* * *

McGonagall observait la porte par laquelle son élève s'était enfui. Dire qu'il n'était venu à la base que pour obtenir des réponses concernant les liens. Elle fit voler un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu jusqu'à elle en soupirant. Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité mais elle se l'était toujours interdit. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui connaissait le véritable James Potter et l'enfant avait toujours été habitué à ce qu'on dore l'image de James pour en faire un homme fort sympathique. A une époque, elle avait préféré laissé Harry dans le faux, préférant voir un enfant heureux de l'admiration que recevait son père même après sa mort, lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu, plutôt que d'un enfant traumatisé de savoir que son père était une vrai menace pour ceux qui se risquaient à s'y approcher de trop prêt.

La directrice de Gryffondor but une gorgée d'alcool. Elle espérait qu'Harry s'en remette rapidement parce que ce n'était pas la seule vérité qu'il devait connaître. Une, plus dure encore à accepter, surviendrait tôt ou tard. Une que seule Lily, elle-même et une autre personne partageait jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Drago était dans la lune. Harry lui avait à peine adressé un regard cet après-midi, comme s'il n'existait pas. Son ego avait pris un coup, mais pas que. Il détestait quand les yeux d'Harry ne le voyaient pas. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il avait eu beau tenter de comprendre, aucune réponse qu'il trouvait ne lui _convenait. _Mais une chose est sûre, il avait été vexé cet après-midi-là. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'inquiéter pour ce fichu Potter. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils aussi rouges lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés ? La belette femelle l'aurait quitté ? Il éprouva une certaine joie malsaine à cette pensée avant de se reprendre. Pourquoi serait-il heureux qu'Harry ne soit plus avec elle, si tant est qu'il sortait réellement avec elle ? S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, il se cognerait sûrement la tête contre un mur, à l'image des elfes de maison, pour ce genre de pensées.

-Eh bien Dray, j'ai bien l'impression que nous t'avons perdu.

Drago se redressa convenablement - aussi convenablement qu'il était possible avec un poids mort sur les jambes. Il fit face à Blaise dont le regard noir était amusé. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la chambre des garçons de Serpentard pour une réunion d'extrême urgence à laquelle étaient conviés Drago - en bon leader de Serpentard -, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs affalée sur les jambes de Drago, ne semblant pas se soucier du confort de son ami. Le blond râla intérieurement avant de se racler la gorge, un air sérieux collé au visage.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Pour parler de la libido quasi-inexistante de notre directeur de maison ? Proposa Daphné avec un demi-sourire.

Les filles se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, rire auquel se joignirent les garçons, à l'exception de Drago.

-Daphy, c'est sérieux là, la réprimanda Drago. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous rapprocher de Potter et de l'aider à gagner cette guerre. Pour notre bien et celui de nos parents.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu as passé toute ta scolarité à faire en sorte que vous vous détestiez.

Drago baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne, s'il s'était mis à dos Harry. Si seulement il avait été moins con et arrogant à l'époque. Mais non, voir quelqu'un refuser son amitié l'avait mis hors de lui, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de mener la vie dure à Harry, en punition pour ne pas avoir accepté sa poignée de main. Si jamais ils échouaient à convaincre Harry Potter de les aider, alors tout serait entièrement de sa faute. Théo posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule.

-Peut-être qu'en essayant tout simplement d'être gentils avec eux, de se mélanger avec eux, ça marchera ?

La proposition de Théo fit grimacer certains d'entre eux. Et pourtant, c'est à l'unanimité qu'ils décidèrent que c'était la meilleure des solutions.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour ! Et oui, j'avais deux semaines mais j'ai réussi à pendre de l'avance donc voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Babylon : **Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Au diable les avertissements !**

Harry avait passé le week-end à déprimer dans son lit après les révélations de McGonagall. Ron avait bien essayé de le faire sortir un peu en lui proposant une petite partie de Quidditch avec leur équipe, mais il s'était confronté à un mur de silence. Neville avait aussi tenté sa chance, murmurant à Harry que s'il avait besoin de parler, il était là. Seulement, les avertissements de sa mère emplissait encore son esprit. Il ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Le regard fixé sur les rideaux clos de son lit, il laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur sa main. Il agita ses doigts et les fils apparurent. Ils étaient bien moins lumineux que dans la grande salle. Certains même avaient disparu. Harry observa le fil rouge accroché à l'un de ses annulaires, puis le bordeaux. Ils étaient les seuls à aborder ces couleurs. L'un des liens se mit à scintiller de plus en plus fortement et les rideaux de son lit furent écartés.

Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle devait vraiment être inquiète pour outrepasser le règlement. Harry ne dit rien, reportant son regard sur le fil qui le liait à son amie. Il abordait toujours ce même rose si singulier. Cela lui rappela un souvenir. Un jour, sa Tante Pétunia lui avait ordonné d'aller acheter des fleurs pour une de ses amies qui venait manger le soir même. Du haut de ses dix ans, Harry n'avait pas su quoi prendre alors il avait choisi au hasard. Il s'était emparé d'un bouquet jaune et s'était dirigé vers la vendeuse qui avait grimacé en voyant la couleur. Elle s'était baissé à son niveau pour lui chuchoter qu'à sa place, elle prendrait des fleurs roses plutôt que jaunes, parce que le jaune avait une connotation plutôt péjorative. Au contraire du rose qui témoignait une affection sincère. En y repensant, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Les liens qu'il partageait avec Ron et Ginny étaient jaunes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était trompé à leur propos sur toute la ligne ? Qu'en vérité, les deux autres éprouvaient pour lui des sentiments négatifs ? Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Ron était son tout premier ami, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il était l'un des seuls garçons à qui il avait accordé sa confiance totale. Il l'aimait, comme il aurait aimé un membre de sa famille. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir que tout ça, il était le seul à le ressentir. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de se rappeler la présence d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'était assise sur son lit, le fixant sans un mot, patiemment. Sûrement avait-elle dû voir qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand elle sentit qu'elle avait son attention, Hermione passa une main douce dans les cheveux d'Harry et il profita de la tendresse du geste. La fleuriste lui avait dit que le rose signifiait une affection sincère. Il décida de lui faire confiance sur ce point, au diable les avertissements de sa mère, il avait besoin d'une personne à qui se confier. Alors il raconta tout à Hermione. Le souvenir de sa mère, son nouveau pouvoir, sa conversation avec leur directrice, l'amitié de Snape et de Lily, la cruauté de James. Dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le soulagea d'un poids mais n'effaça en rien la tristesse et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait.

Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout son monologue, se contentant de l'écouter comme le ferait une véritable amie et pour ça, Harry la remercia. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh bon sang Harry, mais pourquoi as-tu gardé tout ça pour toi ? Je n'imagine pas combien tu as dû te tourmenter...

-Je ne savais pas à qui faire réellement confiance...

La brune s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Puis elle caressa sa joue, transmettant à travers son regard tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le sentait. Hermione avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Il contempla avec une certaine fascination le filament qui entourait Hermione. Pendant qu'il parlait, il l'avait vu changer de couleur un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais à présent, il resplendissait de blanc et du même rose qui les liait. Le filament représentait sûrement les sentiments éprouvés à l'instant T qu'avait évoqué McGonagall. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Ron essoufflé. Le filament qu'il l'entourait passa d'un rouge rayonnant à un vert anis strié d'un blanc tirant sur le gris. Son visage prit une expression dure alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Son ton était agacé.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en se relevant. Harry avait besoin de parler.

-Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler, à moi.

Harry baissa le regard sous le reproche de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir claqué la porte pour montrer son énervement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça lui passera.

Harry en doutait.

* * *

Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Il parlait de tout et de rien avec leurs camarades de chambrée mais prenait grand soin à l'éviter, lui. Harry s'était enfermé depuis une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas montrer à Ron à quel point il était blessé par son comportement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le roux lui en voulait autant. Parce qu'il avait été trop proche d'Hermione alors qu'elle était sa copine ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'Harry n'aurait jamais rien tenté avec la jeune fille. Il soupira. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait potion le lendemain et il redoutait de croiser son professeur maintenant qu'il savait que lui et sa mère avaient été amis. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi le détestait-il autant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché à le considérer non pas comme le fils de James, mais plus comme le fils de Lily, de son amie ? Il n'était pas comme James, jamais il ne le serait. Harry ressemblait bien plus à sa mère. Alors pourquoi ?

Il plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Il se demanda un instant si ces propres émotions étaient visibles avec son filament. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le sien. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le rebord du lavabo et il le vit. Son filament. Il resta un instant choqué devant sa couleur. Ou plutôt son absence de couleur. Le fil était transparent, totalement transparent mais suffisamment vaporeux pour qu'il le distingue. Harry ne comprenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment ? _Impossible_. Il tenta de toucher le filament, en vain. Néanmoins, dans son action, il remarqua que son filament n'était pas l'unique lien transparent. Non, cinq autres le reliait à d'autres personnes.

Harry sentit au plus profond de lui qu'il devait savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

Harry n'écoutait rien des instructions du professeur de potions. Il était bien plus préoccupé à émettre mille et une hypothèses sur la signification des liens transparents, si bien qu'il ne vit même pas l'élève qui se plaça à ses côtés pour être son binôme. A tous les coups, ce devait être Neville étant donné que Ron était déterminé à ne plus lui parler. Il prit un ingrédient au hasard pour le mettre dans le chaudron mais une main le stoppa in-extremis.

-Potter, fais un peu attention ! Tu allais gâcher notre potion !

Harry sursauta en constatant que non, son binôme n'était pas Neville mais Drago Malfoy. Le Serpentard préparait-il un mauvais tour ? Harry fronça les sourcils, résistant à la tentation de faire apparaître ses fils. A quoi ça lui servirait de toute manière ? Même s'il pouvait interpréter certaines couleurs, il ne saurait pas avec exactitude les sentiments de Malfoy et ne pourrait donc pas savoir si oui ou non, ses intentions sont mauvaises. Il haussa les épaules, non sans garder une certaine méfiance, et écouta avec attention le blond lui indiquer les risques que pourraient engendrer la potion si elle était mal confectionnée.

C'est avec surprise qu'Harry constata qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les paroles de Malfoy et pour la première fois, il réussit à terminer une potion parfaitement. Snape félicita Malfoy avec retenue et adressa un regard hautain et dépourvu de sympathie à Harry. Ce dernier se demandait bien comment sa mère pouvait être amie avec un homme pareil. Puis il se rappela que la raison première pour laquelle le professeur détestait Harry était à cause de sa ressemblance physique avec James. Au final, Harry le comprenait. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de prouver qu'il était différent de son géniteur et peut-être avoir la chance d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère grâce à lui.

Oui, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec le potionniste.

Harry récupéra ses affaires et attendit Hermione à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, Ron préférant rester avec les autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amis se firent intercepter par des Serpentard. Le groupe de Malfoy. Hermione lança un regard nerveux à Harry.

-Nous voudrions te parler Potter.

-Me parler ? S'étonna Harry en passant son regard sur chacun des Serpentards présents.

-Nous voudrions faire une trêve, une année où nous aurions des relations cordiales...

-Ou peut-être même amicale, renchérie Pansy en souriant timidement à Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

Les vert et argent échangèrent un regard avant d'afficher une mine sombre.

-Nous ne voulons pas nous faire marquer...

-Or c'est cette année que nous devons faire nos preuves auprès du Lord, soupira Théo. Et ce qu'il nous demande... Nous ne voulons pas devenir des meurtriers.

-Alors nous nous sommes dit que si nous t'aidions, Potter, peut-être que nous aurions une chance d'échapper à ça.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir apprécié les Serpentards, il ne voulait pas pour autant les voir devenir des assassins. Même si leurs parents étaient du côté sombre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient comme eux. Harry avait mis longtemps à le comprendre mais grâce à Hermione, il s'était fait à cette idée et voulait qu'ils aient une chance de vivre "normalement". S'il continuait ses provocations avec Malfoy, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Alors, des relations cordiales, pourquoi pas. Mais amicales ? L'idée même lui paraissait étrange sachant le nombre d'année qu'ils avaient passé à se détester.

Mais c'était peut-être là l'occasion pour justement laisser le passé de côté et mûrir un peu. Il jeta un œil en direction d'Hermione qui hocha de la tête et il tendit la main à Drago. Ce dernier marqua une hésitation, sûrement en souvenir de leur première année, avant de la serrer. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se recula doucement. Avec curiosité, Harry agita imperceptiblement ses doigts et observa les liens. Un en particulier. Celui qui le reliait au blond. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement.

C'était un des deux liens unique. Celui accroché à son annulaire. Le lien rouge pur.


	5. Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles amitiés

**Bonjouuur ! Alors oui, ce chapitre sort assez rapidement mais j'ai trouvé un nouveau rythme de publication : chaque chapitre sortira lorsque j'aurais terminé d'écrire le suivant ! Donc voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**J'ai oublié de le préciser (même si c'est évident) mais je ne suis pas avec exactitude l'histoire originale.**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Babylon :** Eh non, le lien bordeaux n'est pas celui des âmes soeurs, bien qu'il soit lui aussi unique ! Il y a deux liens "uniques" pour Harry, le rouge pur et le bordeaux. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Adenoide :** Pour le secret dont parlait Minerva, tu le sauras tôt ou tard ! Et oui, Harry a décidé de mûrir bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait certain de sa décision. Merci de ton intérêt pour mon histoire !

**Grace :** Merci beaucoup à toi !

**Lou :** Merci ! La découverte d'une bonne partie des liens ne devrait tarder !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles amitiés**

-Un lien rouge pur ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête en croquant dans son poulet. Après leur discussion avec le groupe de Malfoy, Hermione et lui s'était rendu en cours. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors il avait profité du fait qu'il n'était que tous les deux à manger ensemble pour lui en parler. Leur groupe d'amis était plus loin, pariant sur qui allait remporter le prochain match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Aucun d'eux ne leur témoignait d'attention et c'était une bonne chose, sachant leur sujet de conversation. Harry observa Hermione dont le regard montrait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

-Le rouge a plusieurs significations, il n'est donc pas possible de savoir exactement ce qu'il signifie pour le moment... Mais... Toi Harry, tu en penses quoi ? De la demande des Serpentards je veux dire.

-On peut peut-être leur laisser une chance. Après tout, c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas comme leurs parents. Mais je dois t'avouer que dans des moments comme celui-là, j'aimerais savoir ce que signifie les liens. Pour être sûr que l'on puisse leur accorder notre confiance et que ce n'est pas juste encore un de leur tour...

-Quels liens, Harry ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent. Luna était apparue de nul part, un petit sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon, simplement retenus par un drôle de stylo et ses vêtements abordaient une multitude de couleurs. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, sans se soucier du fait que les maisons n'avaient en principe pas le droit de se mélanger durant les repas. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Que dire à Luna ? Ils devaient trouver une excuse, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la mention des liens. Harry ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne qu'Hermione soit au courant pour le moment, pas tant qu'il ne savait pas les sentiments réels des autres à son égard. Il agita ses doigts, habitude qu'il prenait maintenant dès qu'il parlait à quelqu'un et observa le fil qui le reliait à Luna. Un fil d'or. Il en avait déjà remarqué des similaires, mais pas aussi scintillant que celui-ci. Il leva un regard sur Luna qui lui souriait, tristement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de son amie.

-Alors c'était vrai, dit-elle en scrutant les doigts d'Harry.

Elle se releva, une expression bien plus joyeuse sur son visage et sautilla en direction de sa table. Harry en resta confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

-Elle avait l'air... Au courant, souffla Harry.

-Harry, c'est Luna. Tu sais qu'elle dit souvent des choses étranges, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sait pour ton pouvoir, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

Mais rien ne chasse le doute qui s'était insinué en lui.

* * *

Le mercredi, Harry et Hermione s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour préparer leur devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine suivante mais Harry avait bien vu que son amie n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et pour cause, Ron et elle ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé depuis la dernière fois. Harry connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour le rouquin et il se sentait coupable de la distance qu'avait mis Ron entre lui et Hermione. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir arranger les choses avec son ami. Ron lui manquait. Il avait déjà eu des disputes mais là, il sentait que c'était différent. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir en vain.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Harry s'étonna de se trouver face à Daphné Greengrass. Cette fille lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'une reine qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtenait toujours. Quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, la plupart des élèves se retournaient à son passage pour admirer sa beauté. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur une possible relation entre elle et Drago Malfoy, mais Daphné les avait toujours démenties, non sans un petit sourire narquois. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté leur chance avec elle, mais aucun n'y était jamais parvenu. Si elle était connue par sa beauté sans pareille, elle était également connu pour sa froideur et sa tendance à rabaisser les autres. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Alors Hermione prit les devant.

-Pourquoi ?

Daphné afficha une moue boudeuse avant de montrer son parchemin de métamorphose.

-Je me suis dis que nous pourrions nous entraider.

Hermione prit un air sceptique mais autorisa tout de même la fille à s'asseoir. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur rédaction. Daphné avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise sur le sujet et il lui arrivait même de reprendre Hermione, assise juste à côté d'elle, sur certains points. Son amie, au début méfiante, s'était peu à peu détendue, écoutant avec attention les explications de Daphné. Mine de rien, la blonde était très intelligente, sûrement autant qu'Hermione. Alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais remarqué ?

Au bout de quelques heures, les trois élèves décidèrent de faire une pause.

-Finalement, c'est plutôt agréable d'être avec vous, avoua Daphné en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

Elle posa sa plume et croisa ses mains sous son menton, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

-J'avais un doute quand Théodore a émis l'idée que nous pourrions tenter d'être amis. Je voulais voir par moi-même si cela était réellement possible en passant un moment avec vous. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Tu es de très bonne conversation, Granger.

Daphné se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Vous savez, nous sommes sincères concernant la marque. Nous refusons de nous soumettre à un homme horrible avec lequel nous ne partageons aucun idéaux. Nos parents... Enfin, ceux de Drago, Théodore et Pansy, n'ont pas eu le choix. Leurs propres parents étaient des fervents serviteurs du Lord noir. Mais nous cinq, nous avions le choix. Le choix de suivre un assassin ou de nous ranger auprès d'un camp qui n'aurait jamais confiance en nous. Dans notre cas à Blaise et moi, c'est notre statut de Sang-Pur, comblé à notre maison et à la neutralité de nos parents, qui laisse un doute quant à notre allégeance. Mais sachez que jamais l'idée de le rejoindre nous a traversé l'esprit, qu'importe ce qu'on ait pu laisser sous-entendre. J'aimerais vraiment vous montrer la sincérité de mes paroles, parce que nous avons besoin de ta protection, Potter. Sans toi, personne ne croira vraiment que nous sommes de votre côté. Je veux... Je veux qu'une fois cette guerre finie, mes amis vivent en paix, sans qu'on ne leur crache dessus le fait qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des mangemorts. Tu as beau avoir offert une poignée de main à Drago, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu auras toujours des doutes nous concernant, peu importe ce que tu dis.

La blonde avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle cacha son visage un instant, sûrement pour contrôler ses pleurs et Harry baissa les yeux parce qu'elle avait raison. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas la véracité de leurs propos, la méfiance sera toujours présente en lui. Hermione lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention et tapota ses doigts sur la table. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il imita le geste et une multitude de fil apparurent. Contrairement à la première fois, il commençait à s'habituer. Son lien avec Daphné était strié de couleur, comme si son pouvoir n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer la nature de leur lien, mais le filament qui entourait la blonde, lui, ne comportait que trois couleurs. Du bleu ciel. Du vert feuille. Et du blanc, le même blanc qu'il avait déjà vu chez Hermione. C'était ce blanc qui prédominait le plus.

Ses lèvres formèrent le mot blanc et Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle prit Daphné dans ses bras, faisant hoqueter cette dernière.

-Aller, sèche tes larmes, Daphné. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup.

La blonde éclata d'un petit rire qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Daphné tenta de réunir les deux groupes pour n'en former qu'un. Elle voulait prouver à Harry et Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas tels que laissait entrevoir leur réputation. Qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela. Et elle voulait aider ses propres amis à se rapprocher des deux Gryffondors, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se racheter de leurs actions passées. Au départ, et ce malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient eu après le cours de potions, leurs relations étaient tendues. Aucun des groupes ne savait comment agir avec l'autre. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Drago, avait nonchalamment fait remarquer l'absence du roux parmi le trio, jetant un froid sur Harry et Hermione.

Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître, ou du moins, appris à voir au delà des apparences. Harry s'était d'ailleurs étonné d'apprécier quelques traits de caractère chez ses anciens ennemis. La ruse et la malice de Blaise dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des farces aux autres. Le calme et la douceur de Théodore, impensable sous son masque de neutralité. La joie de vivre et les anecdotes sans fin de Pansy. L'intelligence et le langage cru de Daphné, bien loin de l'allure raffinée qu'elle montrait. Mais le plus surprenant était, du point vue d'Harry, Drago. Il était à des lumières du garçon arrogant qu'il avait toujours connu dès qu'ils se trouvaient à l'abri des regards. C'était certes un garçon intelligent, qui se vantait souvent de ses capacités, mais ce qui amusait Harry, c'était sa part d'innocence. Drago pouvait s'émerveiller d'un rien et le brun trouvait cela attendrissant. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser à sa Némésis en des termes pareils. Mais il fallait avouer qu'au fil des jours, il commençait à s'attacher à cette troupe surprenante.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. Il craignait que cet attachement ne lui porte préjudice, il craignait qu'au final, tout ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour les Serpentards. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la signification des liens, quand bien même lui et Hermione émettaient des hypothèses. Mais aucune de leurs hypothèses n'étaient fiables, ils en avaient conscience. Et ça les dépitait dans un sens, Harry en particulier.

Un autre point noir s'était ajouté au tableau. Ron. Hermione avait tenté de renouer avec lui, de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le garçon s'était détourné en lui crachant que de toute manière, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'elle et Harry avait trouvé de nouveaux amis, alors à quoi bon se préoccuper de lui ? Hermione avait nié, lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. La brune était retournée auprès d'Harry, bredouille, et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à déprimer.

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à rester avec lui ? Avait questionné Pansy en jetant des petits regards vers Hermione.

-Parce que c'est notre ami, répondit Harry, tristement. Et que nous l'aimons...

Pansy avait acquiescé avant de mitrailler Hermione de questions sur tous les sujets qu'elle connaissait pour lui changer les idées. Harry s'en était rendu compte, que Pansy et Daphné tenaient réellement à nouer une amitié avec sa meilleure amie. Et au fond, il en éprouvait un soulagement. Parce qu'à part Ginny et Luna, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'amies. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Il sourit en voyant son amie renifler tout en prenant un visage sérieux, répondant à chacune des questions sans hésitation.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, une magnifique buse à queue rousse s'échoua dans le porridge d'Harry. Il resta un instant figé, sentant les éclaboussures dégouliner sur son visage et des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la salle entière. Même le directeur était secoué par des soubresauts d'amusement. Hermione, elle, ne riait pas, se trouvant dans un état similaire, au contraire des Serpentards qui ne s'en privait pas. Les joues d'Harry rosirent tandis qu'il fixait l'oiseau avec une certaine curiosité. Ce dernier abordait un médaillon, ainsi qu'une lettre. Il sentit Ginny se précipiter à ses côtés pour observer le bijou de plus prêt.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec effarement. Comment connais-tu la famille Filipkovitch ?

Les rires se turent aussitôt chez une partie des Gryffondors. Harry fronça les sourcils, de même qu'Hermione. Les Filipkovitch ? Ron qui mangeait en silence non loin d'eux intervint, non sans une pointe de dureté dans la voix.

-Ce sont les personnes les plus riches et puissantes de Russie, des sorciers incroyables dit-on. Ils ont sûrement entendu les exploits du Sauveur.

Harry ne releva pas la dernière phrase. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir ce qu'une famille pareille lui voulait. La buse piétina sur place, attendant sûrement une récompense pour l'envoi du message et ce fut Hermione qui lui donna un quart de pomme. Le volatile partit aussitôt. Tout le monde observait Harry, dans l'attente de comprendre pourquoi les Filipkovitch lui avaient envoyé une lettre mais à peine les premiers mots furent-ils lu qu'Harry du retenir avec violence ses larmes.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La lettre

**Bonjour ! Bon, malgré quelques difficultés avec FanFiction ces temps-ci (comment ça on peut plus regarder les stats ?!), je poste ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Lou :** Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite !

**Guest :** Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Adenoide :** Oh moi je trouve au contraire qu'elle se fait assez rapidement ^^ Et tu vas avoir ta réponse ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La lettre**

"_Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu as reçu cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu as eu seize ans cette année. Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien ressembler, maintenant que tu te rapproches de la majorité. Ton visage est-il toujours aussi rond et adorable ? Ta peau est-elle toujours aussi douce et rosie par la joie ? Tes yeux... Tes yeux sont-ils toujours semblables aux miens ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses. J'aurais tellement aimé être à tes côtés, te voir grandir, t'offrir une enfance sûrement meilleure que celle que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais tous ces souhaits ne sont pas réalisables, plus maintenant. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Que j'ai payé pour les erreurs que j'ai commise par le passé. Par fierté, j'ai refusé toute l'aide que l'on me proposait et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. A écrire ma dernière lettre pour la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Toi Harry. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, l'espoir qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En ce moment même, tu as allongé dans ton lit, à côté de moi. Tu as commencé à faire tes dents depuis quelques jours du coup, tu peines à t'endormir. Mais une fois tes yeux clos, toute la souffrance que tu endures semble s'envoler. Tu es si beau, si apaisé, là, à mes côtés. J'aimerais que tu le saches Harry, tu es le fruit d'un véritable amour. Seulement, ça, tu ne le comprendras que plus tard._

_Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi à la découverte de ton don. Je me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être désemparée la première fois que je les ai vu, ces liens aux multiples couleurs. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire leur signification pour t'aider à mieux comprendre, mais le temps me manque. J'ignore quand _il_ rentrera à la maison. Je dois terminer cette lettre et l'envoyer avant qu'il n'arrive. Je pense qu'en lisant ces mots, tu seras désespéré de ne pas en savoir plus, d'être dans une incompréhension totale. Et j'en suis sincèrement navrée. Mais si je ne peux pas t'aider, d'autres le peuvent._

_Il faut que tu saches une chose Harry, une chose que peu de personnes savent à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas la fille biologique des Evans. J'ai été abandonnée par ma véritable mère à l'âge de sept ans et jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ignorais tout de ma vraie famille. Mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ma sœur et mon frère, Anya et Nickolaï Filipkovitch, deux personnes à la gentillesse débordante. J'espère que tu pourras toi aussi les rencontrer. Après tout, si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est que ton oncle a bien respecté notre promesse. Eux pourront t'aider. Ma soeur détient le journal de notre arrière-grand-mère qui était elle aussi capable de voir les liens. Elle y a répertorié la signification de nombreuses couleurs. Quant à mon frère, l'une de ses filles est capable de voir les liens. Peut-être pourrez-vous vous entraider à découvrir tous les mystères et pouvoirs qui les entourent._

_J'ai tellement de chose à dire, mais si peu de temps... Néanmoins, j'aimerais te demander une faveur, mon enfant. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je m'étais liés à deux personnes, deux amis dont il était impossible de douter de leur confiance. Hélas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, ni même de leur expliquer la raison de ma soudaine distance avec eux durant notre dernière année de cours. Je leur ai à chacun envoyé une lettre, qu'ils recevront en même temps que la tienne. A l'intérieur, je leur ai tout avoué. J'ignore comment ils réagiront mais si possible, j'aimerais qu'ils aient une place dans ton cœur, comme ils en avaient une dans le mien. Ce sont des adultes à qui tu peux faire confiance. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui, mais si tu as la chance de le croiser un jour, j'aimerais que tu te rapproches de Severus Snape. C'était mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux après toi. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction il aura quand il te rencontrera, mais j'espère qu'il passera au delà ton physique, qui ressemble bien trop à celui de James, pour apprendre à te connaître. J'aimerais tellement que vous vous entendiez, c'est le plus beau des hommage que vous pourriez me donner. Sous ses airs hautains et grincheux se cache un homme remarquable, tu peux me croire. _

_Pour ce qui est de l'autre adulte, il s'agit d'une de mes aînées à Poudlard, la fille que j'admirais le plus dans ma jeunesse. J'avais beau avoir la réputation d'être une "sang-de-bourbe", elle m'a prise sous son aile en mettant de côté son éducation. Je sais que beaucoup l'ont catégorisé comme partisante du mage noir lorsque son fiancé a rejoint les rangs de Tu-sais-sûrement-qui, mais il n'en ai rien. C'est une femme beaucoup trop intelligente et insoumise pour ça. Et son fiancé aussi d'ailleurs, mais son père lui a forcé la main... Elle s'appelle Narcissa Black, sûrement Malfoy à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. Il me semble qu'elle a eu un fils, il y a quelques mois. Avec un peu de chance, vous serez ensembles à Poudlard et serez aussi bons amis que Cissy et moi. Il faut que tu saches que Narcissa est aussi ta marraine. J'ai demandé à ce que s'il arrivait un problème à Sirius, tu lui sois confié mais je sais que Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais. Il ne voit en elle qu'une potentielle mangemort._

_Je viens d'entendre le bruit du transplanage. Je dois mettre un point final à cette lettre._

_N'oublie pas Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Ta maman._

* * *

Harry avait demandé à Hermione s'ils pouvaient s'isoler quelque part, à l'abri des regards. Son amie avait hoché la tête, sans poser de question. Ils s'étaient réfugié dans le parc de l'école, dans un recoin que personne ne fréquentait habituellement. Là, et seulement là, Harry permit à la brune de lire à son tour la lettre. A la première lecture, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais Harry voyait bien que par moment, le regard d'Hermione se voilait de tristesse. Sûrement par compassion pour lui. A la deuxième lecture, elle soupira. A la troisième, elle se décida enfin à parler.

-Cette lettre regorge de nombreuses informations, mais pas assez pour nous aider à tout comprendre. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus à propos des liens, mais au moins, tu as maintenant des pistes à creuser. Reste plus qu'à trouver le journal en possession de ta tante et d'aller rendre visite à ton oncle...

-S'ils savaient à mon propos, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais essayé de me contacter ? Questionna Harry avec un pointe de douleur dans la voix.

Hermione connaissait son ami plus que quiconque et elle savait son souhait le plus cher : avoir une famille. Mais là, savoir qu'il en avait une mais que cette dernière n'avait jamais pris contact avec lui devait le faire atrocement souffrir. Hermione caressa tendrement le bras d'Harry en soutien.

-Peut-être ont-ils leurs raisons.

-Hum...

-Moi ce qui m'intrigue, au delà du fait que ta mère ait été amie avec notre professeur de potion et la mère de Drago et qu'elle te demande de leur faire confiance, c'est qu'elle ait précisé que tu es le fruit d'un véritable amour. De ce que tu m'as dit pour ta mère et James, cela ne ressemble pas à un véritable amour.

-Et tu penses à quoi ?

Hermione hésita, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux, signe de nervosité.

-Peut-être que James n'était pas réellement ton père. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

L'adolescent sentit son ventre se nouer à cette possibilité. Pas de déception, au contraire. Mais si c'était vrai, alors certains faits seraient plus cohérent. Comme la haine soudaine de James à l'égard de Lily ou encore les menaces à son encontre. Il détestait Lily parce qu'elle avait une relation avec un autre. Mais dans ces cas-là, si sa mère aimait un autre homme, pourquoi n'était-elle pas resté avec lui ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie avec James ? Et l'homme en question, était-il au courant qu'il était de lui ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Harry allait reprendre la parole mais il se fit couper par une voix traînante et un peu inquiète.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti précipitamment tout à l'heure ?

La troupe de Malfoy les fixait tous, curieux eux aussi de connaître la raison de ce départ soudain. De plus, ils se demandaient ce qu'une aussi grande famille de sang-pur comme les Filipkovitch avait bien pu dire dans la lettre qui lui était destiné. Mais rapidement, Hermione détourna leur attention avec habilité. Elle parla de devoir et les plus consciencieux du groupe la rejoignirent aussitôt. Harry de son côté lança un regard furtif à Drago. Il sentait qu'il devait lui dire, pour leurs mères. Il fit signe au blond de l'accompagner un peu plus loin, ce qui l'étonna. Pour autant, il suivit Harry sans se plaindre.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Harry ? Soupira Drago, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son inconfort à se retrouver seul avec le brun.

Au début, cela avait paru étrange à Harry d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ancien ennemi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus son cœur se réchauffait dès que le blond prononçait son prénom. Hermione avait émis une hypothèse quand à leur lien mais Harry préférait ne pas y penser parce qu'il y avait encore quelques jours, lui et Drago ne s'entendaient pas.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, déclara Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

-Mais... Ta mère... Elle n'est pas..? Enfin tu vois quoi.

-Elle est morte, murmura Harry avec tristesse, mais avant de mourir, elle a laissé une lettre pour l'année de mes seize ans. A l'intérieur, elle fait mention de ta mère.

-Pardon ?

-Apparemment, elles étaient amies plus jeune. Madame Malfoy est... Elle est ma marraine.

Drago eut un sursaut de surprise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette découverte. Mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que quand sa mère le saurait, elle voudrait sûrement rencontrer Harry. Les deux garçons se firent interrompre par un Blaise excité qui venait vers eux, un papier à la main.

-Un gars de Serpentard vient de m'annoncer les deux équipes qui s'affronteront au prochain match de Quidditch !

-Et alors ? Questionna Drago en rangeant dans un coin de sa tête ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

-Je sens que ça va vous plaire...

* * *

Pour une fois, Harry se sentait serein pour un match opposant son équipe à celle de Serpentard et Drago n'était pas pour rien. Le garçon lui avait soufflé bonne chance avant de se rendre au vestiaire et Harry s'était senti toute chose. Il se demandait comment ses sentiments avaient pu passer de la haine à... Autre chose. Mais il aimait ça, il aimait cette sensation douce et apaisante qui l'entourait dès qu'il se trouvait en présence du blond. Il n'était plus constamment sur ses gardes, à se dire que l'autre cherchait sûrement quelque chose pour le nuire. Non, maintenant il se détendait en sa présence, riant avec lui et conversant normalement. Et puis il y avait le fil. Le lien rouge pur. Il désirait de plus en plus obtenir le livre en possession de sa tante pour connaître sa signification.

Il enfila son équipement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tant de choses à résoudre, mais il devait avancer petit pas par petit pas, en commençant d'abord par apprendre à utiliser son don. Une petite tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il vit Ron qui le fixait, les joues un peu rouge.

-Les gars veulent qu'on revoie la stratégie une dernière fois.

-J'arrive.

Harry rejoignit les autres membres de l'équipe, suivit de Ron, et laissa à Ginny le plaisir d'expliquer son plan. La rousse était si rusée par moment qu'elle aurait pu faire une bonne Serpentarde. Tous l'écoutèrent religieusement, à l'exception d'Harry. Son regard étant concentré sur Ron. Son teint était blafard, comme s'il était malade et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, son état semblait se dégrader de jour en jour et il refusait toujours de se joindre à lui ou à Hermione. Le roux sembla capter son regard sur lui car aussitôt il s'éloigna d'Harry.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Ginny, un sourire sûre d'elle collé aux lèvres.

-On y va, affirma Harry en empoignant son balai.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et au coup de sifflet, le match débuta. L'objectif d'Harry était de trouver le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron pour stopper tous les tirs des Serpentards. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'ensemble du terrain, à la recherche d'une mini-balle ailée qu'il ne tarda à repérer, non loin des gradins. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago l'avait lui aussi remarqué. Ensemble, ils foncèrent vers le vif d'or, bien décidés à l'attraper en premier. Au bout de vingt longues minutes de combat acharné, c'est Harry qui l'attrapa, non sans chuter de son balai. Il éclata de rire devant le regard inquiet de son adversaire et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, se plaignant de ces "foutus lions bon qu'à foncer la tête baissée, quitte à se blesser". Néanmoins, il tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever et tous deux se sourirent.

C'était l'euphorie chez les rouge et or. La victoire était pour Gryffondor.

* * *

-Bravo Harry, tu es le meilleur !

L'adolescent sourit à ses camarades de maison, les remerciant pour leurs encouragements. Il avait activé ses liens, curieux de connaître les couleurs de la joie et de l'euphorie et il se retrouva entouré de toutes sortes de nuances de rouge et de jaune. Il était étonné étant donné qu'il avait associé la seconde couleur à un sentiment négatif. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé... Peut-être que Ron et Ginny... Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il espéra ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule et sourit à Seamus. Le lien qui le reliait au garçon était d'un vert particulier, un vert anis sombre. Il en avait déjà vu des comme ça mais il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait signifier, comme tous les autres liens.

-Tu es le roi de ce match Harry, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné !

-Pas vraiment, sourit Harry, attirant l'attention de tous. C'est grâce à chaque membre de l'équipe que l'on a gagné. Et plus particulièrement grâce à Ginny, la plus fine stratège que je connaisse...

La rousse eut un rougissement en lui soufflant un remerciement heureux.

-Et grâce à Ron. Parce qu'il est le meilleur gardien que je connaisse et que sans lui, je ne serais pas aussi confiant sur le terrain. Parce que je sais qu'il ne laissera aucun point à l'équipe adverse.

Un silence accompagna sa déclaration, tous attendant la réaction de Ron. Harry l'avait dit sans réfléchir mais il pensait sincèrement ses paroles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son lien avec Ron rayonner de milles feux et réceptionna tant bien que mal le roux dans ses bras. Le sentir là, contre lui, lui fit un bien fou. Il entendit un mélange de remerciements et d'excuses au creux de son oreille et resserra sa prise contre son meilleur ami. Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle commune pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry remarqua les yeux rouges de Ron. Son ami tenta un sourire mais celui-ci vacilla lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière Harry. Hermione était là, un livre serré autour de la poitrine, incertaine du comportement à adopter. Ron ouvrit ses bras avec une expression désolée et la jeune fille s'y précipita, non sans insulter son petit-ami d'être le pire des imbéciles de la terre.

-J'suis désolé, j'ai été trop con. Quand j'ai vu que tu allais mal Harry, j'ai voulu que tu te confies à moi mais tu te refermais sur toi-même et je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux, enlacés, j'ai été jaloux, jaloux de savoir que tu t'étais à confier à Hermy et pas à moi, jaloux de votre complicité alors que je savais q'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. Après... Après je pensais juste que vous vouliez plus de moi, surtout que maintenant vous avez de nouveaux amis...

-Mais Ron, renifla Hermione en essuyant ses larmes, tu es notre ami ! Bien plus que ça ! Tu es le garçon que j'aime !

-Et tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai confiance en toi mais c'est juste que certaines choses m'ont fait douter de tout...

Ron, sous une impulsivité, ramena Harry contre son torse et serra les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus contre lui.

-Je vous demande pardon... Je suis tellement désolé...

-On te pardonne, chuchota Hermione en enserrant les garçons.

* * *

-Wow, désolé Harry, c'est une sacrée merde tout ça...

Harry acquiesça tristement aux paroles de son ami. Il avait décidé de tout avouer à Ron pour lui montrer qu'il avait bel et bien confiance en lui. Le garçon qui l'avait écouté jusqu'à présent en silence le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir en retrouvant cette proximité qu'il aimait tant avec son meilleur ami. Ils se séparèrent et observèrent Hermione qui tenait son menton entre ses doigts.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, là, maintenant, c'est trouver le journal, ce serait un bon point de départ...

-Et ce serait quoi, les autres trucs à savoir ?

-Eh bien, réfléchit Hermione, en plus de la signification des liens, en comprendre l'origine, le fonctionnement, savoir quels pouvoirs ils peuvent apporter en plus. Il faudrait qu'Harry rencontre sa famille en Russie, apprennent plus sur ses origines. Et puis comprendre tous les non-dits qu'à laisser sous-entendre sa mère...

-En plus de parler au professeur Snape et à la mère de Drago.

Tous les trois soupirèrent devant la liste assez conséquente.

-Sans oublier Voldemort, rappela sombrement Ron.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

-Il faut donc commencer par trouver cette fameuse Anya Filipkovitch.

-La tâche ne sera pas simple, intervint une voix mélodieuse, à leurs côtés.

Ils se retournèrent vivement vers l'intruse et ne furent qu'à moitié surpris d'y voir Luna. Elle avait un sourire triste et l'une de ses mains jouait tranquillement avec ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Ron.

-Parce que Anya Filipkovitch n'est plus de ce monde.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Jaune

**Bonsoir ! Bon, je dois vous avouer que je manque un peu de motivation pour cette histoire en ce moment, mais le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit !**

**Merci pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire.**

**Merci Babylon pour ton commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 6 : Jaune**

-Comment ça, elle n'est plus de ce monde ?

Luna leva les yeux au ciel rêveusement. Harry se demandait bien quels sentiments pouvaient la traverser en ce moment même. Il aurait pu tenter de le deviner grâce à ses liens, mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de faire usage de son don. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Luna ne se rappelle de leur présence, chose dont était habitué le trio. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux, avant de sourire. Un sourire sans joie, un peu mélancolique, mais qui se voulait rassurant.

-Elle a rejoint les nuages.

-C'était une de tes connaissances ? Questionna prudemment Hermione.

-C'était ma maman.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. La sœur de Lily était la mère de Luna ? Mais... Luna avait évoqué sa mère une fois, lors de l'une de leurs conversations et de ce qu'il s'en rappelait, elle portait le nom de Pandora Lovegood et non celui d'Anya Filipkovitch. La blonde sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées car aussitôt, elle reprit la parole afin de s'expliquer.

-Pandora était le deuxième nom de maman. Elle a choisi de le porter à son arrivée en Angleterre pour mieux s'adapter au pays. Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle a rencontrée mon père et s'est mariée. Maman essayait à tout prix de fuir sa vie en Russie, et surtout grand-mère. Alors elle n'a jamais parlé de ses origines à personne, excepté à mon père. C'est lui qui m'a tout raconté, à sa mort. Il m'a dit la vérité à propos de ma mère, de sa famille et du don. Je te connaissais avant que nous nous rencontrions Harry, mais seulement de nom. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'étais heureuse d'enfin faire la connaissance de mon cousin, mais j'ai rapidement compris que tu étais dans l'ignorance. Alors j'ai préféré attendre.

-Alors... Toi et moi... On est vraiment...

-Cousin et cousine oui.

-Mais si c'est le cas, intervint Ron avec agacement, pourquoi ta mère n'a pas prit en charge Harry à la mort de Lily ?

-Elle l'aurait voulu, réellement. Mais personne ne savait pour leur lien de parenté. Le directeur ne l'a pas cru, quand elle le lui a dit. Il pensait qu'elle ne disait ça que pour rendre une faveur à Tante Lily et pour lui, seul les véritables liens de sang pouvaient te protéger, Harry. Maman a insisté, mais grand-mère avait renié Lily de toutes les manières possibles et sa famille adoptive était la seule à être considérée comme sa véritable famille. Le directeur était ignorant sur l'inexistence de liens de sang avec la famille Evans. Elle a essayé de te retrouver, mais le directeur avait tu l'endroit où tu te trouvais...

-Je vois, souffla Harry.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore plus de révélations. Il avait l'impression que les seize premières années de sa vie n'étaient que mensonge et rien n'était plus horrible que ça. Hermione entoura ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant et Ron s'appuya contre lui, pour montrer que lui aussi était là. Avec une hésitation rare, Luna posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts. Harry avait du mal à croire que cette fille un peu excentrique, son amie rêveuse, pouvait être sa cousine. Mais un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Et pour le don ? Toi aussi tu l'as ?

Luna secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas capable de voir les liens, seulement de sentir leur présence quand tu les fais apparaître. Maman n'en était pas capable non plus, même si elle connaissait leur existence.

-Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Hermione avec empressement.

-Le don apparaît de façon différente à chacun. Pour certains, comme moi, il ne sera jamais vraiment accessible, quand bien même nous sentons l'apparition des liens. Pour d'autres, comme pour toi ou Tante Lily, sont capables de les voir. D'autres encore peuvent les contrôler.

-Les contrôler ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te l'expliquer.

Elle sortit un journal de sa sacoche et le tendit à Harry.

-Je pense qu'il t'éclairera mieux que moi. Je dois y aller, Harry. Fais attention aux Nargoles, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ces temps-ci.

Aussitôt, elle s'éloigna, sifflotant une mélodie inconnue.

-Cette fille m'étonnera toujours, déclara Ron, ahuri.

-Tout va bien Harry ?

-Oui, je pense juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de révélations... Encore...

Un silence s'installa entre eux et chacun tourna la tête vers le journal. Une partie des questions d'Harry résidait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Harry s'était installé sur son lit afin de lire en toute tranquillité les premières pages de ce journal qui l'intriguait tant. Ron se trouvait en face de lui, un jeu d'échec devant lui, s'amusant à essayer mille et un stratège pour coincer son futur adversaire. Harry sourit à cette vision. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Ron passait tout son temps collé à eux, comme pour s'excuser de son absence ces dernières semaines. Le contact physique semblait lui avoir énormément manqué, lui qui était si tactile, car chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec eux, soit il avait une main sur les hanches d'Hermione, soit une partie de son corps touchait Harry. En ce moment même, c'étaient leur pied qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Pas que cela dérange Harry, au contraire.

Il ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension le journal et débuta sa lecture.

_"__Cher journal, _

_Mère a tenu à ce que je t'écrive pour permettre aux générations futures de comprendre toutes les subtilités de notre don. Seulement, elle ne mesure pas l'ampleur de sa demande ! Je suis la seule qui possède entièrement ce pouvoir depuis mon arrière-grande-tante et personne n'arrive à saisir les difficultés qu'impose ce don. Je plains déjà tes futurs lecteurs. Car, soyons honnête, avoir la capacité de percevoir les liens est aussi handicapant qu'avantageux. Il est utile en ce qu'il permet de voir les véritables sentiments des personnes à notre égard, d'aider ceux qui se sentent mal mais qui le cache. Mais parfois, vois-tu, je pense que j'aurais préféré être ignorante. Savoir que l'homme que tu aimes, celui à qui tu as tout donné, n'est en vérité pas ton âme-sœur et en plus est envieux de tes richesses est douloureux. Tout comme apprendre que des amitiés que tu nourrissais depuis des années n'étaient qu'illusion. Je pense sincèrement que par moment, j'aurais préféré être ignorante, même si tôt ou tard, je l'aurais appris. Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître incohérent, mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Si Mère lisait de tels phrases, je suis persuadée qu'elle me réprimanderait aussitôt. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend que je dise._

_J'ai mis cinq ans avant de comprendre la signification de la plupart des liens. Cinq ans pendant lesquels j'allais d'hypothèses en hypothèses, sans grande certitude. Mais à mesure que les couleurs revenaient et aux vues de certains comportements, j'ai fini par en comprendre une majorité. Chaque couleur à ses nuances, chaque nuance représente une liaison ou un sentiment différent. Tout dévoiler d'un même ensemble prendrait bien trop de temps, c'est pourquoi, chaque jour, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur une couleur précieusement. Du moins, à l'exception de certains liens que je préfère inscrire dès maintenant car ce sont les plus importants._

_L'indigo, c'est pour le lien maternel, celui-là même qui me relie à ma propre mère. J'ignore à quoi ressemble le lien paternel, ayant perdu mon père trop tôt. Le décès d'une personne entraîne la disparition du lien, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'or, c'est pour la famille. Le turquoise, pour nos protecteurs, désignés par nos parents. Et puis, il y a le lien rouge. Celui d'un rouge si pur qu'il est impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Un rouge qui me terrifie pour tout ce qu'il signifie. Le lien d'âme-sœur. _

_Je hais l'idée de n'être destinée qu'à une seule personne, personne que je ne choisis évidemment pas. C'est la magie qui la désigne et on ne peut pas aller à son encontre. Si seulement nous avions au moins ce choix... Je me demande ce que tu en penses, toi qui est en train de lire ces mots. Peut-être as-tu même déjà découvert l'identité de ton âme-sœur ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que cette personne et toi vivraient malgré tout un véritable amour. Car même si ce n'est pas le cas, seule cette personne peut apaiser tes souffrances, combler ce vide que tu ressens constamment en toi, ce manque. Moi j'ai choisi de supporter ce manque, de ne pas céder cela à la magie, mais tu es libre de faire ton propre choix._

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, mes yeux commencent à piquer de fatigue. Je pense que je reprendrais demain en commençant par ma couleur préférée, le jaune. _

_G. F."_

-Alors, ce journal ?

Harry sortit de sa lecture, les joues un peu rougies. Le lien rouge pur était celui des âmes-sœurs. Drago Malfoy était son âme-sœur. L'idée l'aurait sûrement rebutée quelques semaines auparavant mais maintenant... Elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Après tout, si l'on passait au dessus de son mauvais caractère, il fallait avouer que le blond était plutôt agréable à regarder et pas dénué d'intelligence et de conversation. Et puis certaines de ses facettes étaient attendrissantes. Mais et lui ? Qu'en penserait-il de tout ça ? Harry se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. C'était évident non ? Drago n'éprouverait jamais de sentiments pareils pour lui. A la limite de l'amitié mais rien de plus. Il l'avait détesté toutes ces années, haït, méprisé... Il soupira et un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui voudrait d'un type aussi banal en apparence que lui ? D'un type incapable de rester une année sans s'attirer d'ennuis ? Un type qui ne sait même pas qui il est réellement ? Il devait cesser de se bercer d'illusions.

Il agita ses doigts. Les fils apparurent et il sourit un peu plus joyeusement en sachant que bientôt, il connaîtrait la plupart de leurs significations.

-Je sais ce que signifient certains liens.

-Raconte !

-Le lien indigo, c'est bien celui maternel. Mais comme ma mère est décédée... Le lien n'existe plus.

Les doigts de pieds de Ron chatouillèrent la plante de ses pieds pour lui signifier son soutien et Harry lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Depuis qu'il savait une partie de la vérité et surtout depuis la lettre, le manque de sa mère se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il aurait tant aimé connaître cette femme. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, sans douleur. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les fils.

-Mon lien paternel a dû disparaître lui aussi, si tant est que James Potter est vraiment mon père.

-L'hypothèse d'Hermione, se rappela Ron sous l'acquiescement d'Harry.

-Ma grand-mère ignorait la couleur du lien, ayant elle aussi perdue son père. Les fils d'or sont pour la famille, j'en partage un avec Luna.

-Donc elle ne t'a pas menti !

-Non mais... Les liens sont trop nombreux pour que j'arrive à démêler ceux en or des autres. Je ne sais pas combien il y en a exactement. De même pour les liens turquoise. Ils représentent les gardiens désignés par mes parents. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Sirius et Narcissa. Mais le lien de Sirius a du lui aussi disparaître...

Il prit soin de ne pas évoquer le dernier lien.

-Mais du coup, comment les liens se démêlent des autres ?

-Je pense que c'est une question de proximité. Plus je suis proche d'une personne, plus le lien est mis en avant et scintille.

-Et nous alors, que signifie notre lien ?

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit le journal, curieux de connaître la réponse. Il s'arrêta à la page où la couleur jaune figurait, la préférée de sa grand-mère. Il se réinstalla confortablement contre ses oreillers et débuta à voix haute sa lecture.

_"Cher journal,_

_J'ai toujours été impressionnée de voir à quel point une couleur comme le jaune pouvait être à la fois si positive et à la fois si négative. C'est la couleur qui m'a été la plus longue à déchiffrer. Tant de nuances pour tant de sentiments. Mais à présent, je la comprends. Pas une de ses significations ne m'échappe au contraire du orange, cette couleur bien trop énigmatique. _

_Parmi les liens positifs, on retrouve le jaune tournesol pour l'euphorie, la joie ; le jaune poussin pour l'enthousiasme ; le jaune impérial pour la puissance, la protection ; le jaune citron pour l'amitié, la chaleur réconfortante et sûrement mon préféré de tous, le jaune canari. La couleur de la confiance inconditionnelle. Un lien que je n'ai partagé qu'avec une seule et unique personne dans ma vie. Crois-moi, ce lien est l'un des plus beaux, des plus purs à mes yeux avec le rose fleur de cerisier. Bien sûr, avec un lien de confiance inconditionnelle ne veut pas dire qu'entre toi et la personne, il n'y aura jamais de tensions. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Je ne compte plus les fois où Georges et moi nous nous sommes disputés pour un rien. Mais votre lien peut t'assurer une chose, c'est que cette personne sera toujours là pour toi, tu pourras toujours compter sur elle en cas de problèmes. Même si elle est fâchée contre toi, son cœur se souciera toujours de toi. Et la réciproque est vrai elle aussi. _

_Pour ce qui est des liens négatifs... J'ai malheureusement eu à faire à chacun d'entre eux. Le miel pour la lâcheté, l'absence d'honnêteté ; le jaune safran pour la tromperie ; le jaune sable pour le mensonge, la dissimulation d'informations importantes et le jaune banane pour la trahison, l'un des pires liens qui existe. Cela dont tu nies l'existence à sa vision car souvent, celui ou celle à l'autre bout du lien est une personne que tu aimais énormément. J'espère que jamais tu n'auras à faire un tel lien..._

_Je crois que c'est tout pour la signification des liens jaune._

_G. F."_

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Et leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent en constatant la puissance de leur lien.

* * *

-Tiens la belette, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu rejoindrais notre groupe.

-Croyez-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous mais Harry et Hermione m'ont demandé de vous laisser une chance, surtout à toi la fouine, alors je respecte leur demande.

Drago et Ron se fusillèrent du regard pendant que le roux s'installait auprès de sa petite-amie. Daphné leur avait proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas cours - le sortilège d'un de leurs professeurs s'était malencontreusement retourné contre lui, le transformant en limace. Cela faisait une semaine que le trio s'était réconcilié mais jusqu'à présent, Ron et les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensembles. Harry et Hermione craignait la suite des événements mais contre toute attente, c'est Théodore qui prit soin d'intégrer Ron à leur nouveau groupe.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué au échec. Une partie avec moi, ça te dit ?

Au départ, Ron grimaça, peu sûr de le vouloir. Mais au fur et à mesure des parties, les stratagèmes de Théo eurent raison de lui et il s'amusa comme un fou. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, les filles discutant de leurs futurs achats à Pré-au-Lard - achats pour le moins inquiétant du côté de Pansy - et Drago et Harry apprenait à se connaître, réellement. La plupart de leurs conversations tournaient autour du Quidditch, mais Harry appréciait ces moments. Et il devait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature de leur lien.

-Au fait, Harry, dit Blaise d'un ton innocent, tu comptes rendre visite à la famille Filipkovitch un jour ? Je dis ça par rapport à la lettre que tu as reçu.

-C'est prévu, en effet. Je dois régler certaines choses avec eux, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être devrais-tu emmener ton cher ami Ronny.

Une pièce de l'échiquier glissa des mains de Ron et Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione, froncèrent les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Tu les connais si bien Ron ? Je pensais que tu savais qui ils étaient uniquement car il s'agissait d'une grande famille sorcière...

-Oh bien sûr, Ron les connaît de cette manière, répondit Blaise à la place du concerné, mais il y a autre chose...

-Le fils aîné du chef des Filipkovitch a fait du rentre dedans à votre rouquin pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était un élève de Durmstrang en dernière année. Faut dire que ses propositions étaient plutôt chaudes, s'amusa Daphné. On les a vu, Blaise et moi, au détour d'un couloir une fois.

Blaise croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur, vexé que Daphné ait coupé son effet. Ron de son côté était rouge pivoine.

-J-Je... C'est pas ma faute ! Il me suivait partout dès que j'étais seul et il me disait des choses indécentes ! Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi... Mais j'ai rien fait avec lui hein !

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le désespoir de Ron. Harry se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux garçon. Peut-être devrait-il considérer avec sérieux d'emmener Ron, cela pourrait être marrant !

* * *

Cachée à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle observait l'objet de ses pensées les plus sombres rire et s'amusait avec ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait paraître aussi heureux après tout ce qu'il avait fait, surtout avec _eux_. Il méritait de souffrir, il méritait de comprendre ce que ça faisait de se faire arracher un être cher par la faute d'une personne en qui on avait confiance. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Bientôt. Bientôt elle mettrait son plan à exécution.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rose

**Bonjour ! Bon, le chapitre 8 risque d'être plus tardif étant donné que j'enchaîne et ma fête d'anniversaire, et mes examens, et mon stage ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

**Réponses aux Guest :**

**Guest & Lou :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! Guest tu auras ta réponse bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rose**

-C'est injuste.

Harry retint un rire en voyant Hermione gonfler ses joues tout en tentant d'extraire du jus des gousses de Snargalouf. Si elle y arrivait sans grande difficulté grâce au manuel qu'elle avait consulté, ce n'était ni son cas, ni celui de Ron. Tous deux peinaient à réussir l'exercice. Il vérifia par dessus son épaule que le professeur Chourave ne s'intéressait pas à eux pour délaisser son travail en s'écartant de la souche et se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie. Et l'objet de sa bouderie. Leur lien. Il lui avait rapporté sa conversation avec Ron à propos du fil qui les liait et de sa signification. Depuis, elle réclamait sans cesse de savoir la signification de leur propre lien. Oh Harry le savait, évidemment. Il s'était empressé de le découvrir. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'amusait de voir Hermione se languir ainsi.

-Allez Harry, tu peux bien lui montrer, sourit Ron en lançant un regard taquin à sa petite amie. La pauvre, à cause de toi elle ressemble plus à une enfant capricieuse qu'à la meilleure élève des sixièmes années.

-Ron, si ça continue, tu vas finir célibataire !

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouge et Harry sourit tendrement. Depuis leur réconciliation, Ron et Hermione n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher et leur amour de s'amplifier. Harry aimait observait les filaments rouge pur qui les entouraient chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, tout comme lui et Drago. Sauf que contrairement à eux, le blond et lui n'étaient pas ensemble. Et encore quelques semaines auparavant, ils se haïssaient. Harry soupira en chassant ses pensées moroses. Hermione, une fois l'exercice terminé, vint prendre place à leurs côtés, ses yeux fixés sur les tentacules figées de la plante. Ses doigts se lièrent tendrement à ceux de Ron et Harry ressentit une bouffée d'affection en voyant ses deux amis aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il espérait qu'il connaître un amour similaire au leur. Son regard se reporta sur la silhouette élégante de Drago, à l'autre bout des serres. Il ne savait pas si c'était le lien d'âme sœur qui l'influençait autant ou si c'était quelque chose de plus profond. Mais il ressentait de plus en plus l'envie d'être auprès de lui, de pouvoir passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de sentir le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'y penser !

-Bon et du coup ?

Hermione le ramena à la réalité et il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Du coup ?

-Le lien ! Je veux le savoir !

-Et le mot magique ? Taquina Ron.

-S'il te plaît...

Harry lui tendit le journal en souriant. Elle se précipita à la page qui l'intéressait.

"_Le rose est aussi positif que le vert est négatif. J'apprécie cette couleur tant elle est simple, rassurante pour la plupart de ses nuances. Le rose dragée de l'innocence, le rose pêche de l'amitié naissante... Le rose saumon de l'amour tendre... Le.. Bon. Toutes ne sont pas aussi innocente qu'elles le paraissent, je tiens à prévenir. La première fois que j'ai compris la signification du rose framboise, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ressembler à une tomate. Car il faut l'avouer qu'à notre époque actuelle, nous ne pensons pas tant à _ce genre_ de choses avant le mariage. Mais voilà, le rose framboise, c'est le désir sexuel._

_J'ai beau avoir dix-neuf ans, l'écrire me gêne toujours autant._

_Mais de toutes les nuances de rose, je crois que ma favorite reste celle du rose fleur de cerisier. On peut comparer ce lien à celui jaune canari dans le sens où il impose lui aussi une confiance inconditionnelle entre les deux liés. Mais c'est un lien plus fort encore. Un lien fraternel mais sans lien de sang, un amour fraternel venant du cœur._

_Quant au seul lien négatif, il n'est pas simple à expliquer mais il s'agit de celui de couleur fushia. Je pense qu'il a deux significations, l'une lorsqu'il lie et l'autre lorsqu'il entoure la personne. Pour le deuxième cas, je sais qu'il apparaît quand la personne à une tendance à l'humiliation, à la moquerie. Mais pour le premier cas, je n'ai toujours pas compris._"

-Wow, fut la seule réaction d'Hermione.

-J'ai de la chance de partager d'aussi beaux liens avec vous deux, murmura Harry.

-Nous aussi nous avons de la chance, 'Ry !

-Monsieur Weasley ! Monsieur Potter ! Mais enfin, et l'exercice ? S'écria le professeur Chourave en ne voyant aucune fiole de jus entre les doigts des garçons.

-Euh... Nous avons oublié ?

-Moins dix points pour chacun d'entre vous et une heure de retenue !

Ron se retourna vers Harry, la mine défaite. Habituellement, le professeur Chourave n'était pas aussi sévère.

-Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles ?

-MONSIEUR WEASLEY !

Harry pria pour la survie de son meilleur ami.

Si Ron avait écopé de deux heures de colles avec Rusard, lui se retrouver à devoir passer le début de soirée avec leur professeur de potion. C'était à la fois une bonne et mauvaise chose. Bonne car ainsi il pourrait tenter de mettre les choses au clair avec Snape pour respecter la demande de sa mère mais mauvaise car il devrait convaincre le professeur qu'il n'était pas le même que James.

Harry soupira en s'imaginant les pires scénarii. Il n'avait pas hâte au soir même. En plus de cela, il se trouvait en ce moment même seul, Hermione étant partie à son option et Ron étant en colle. Il aurait pu aller avec les Serpentards, mais cela le gênait de les rejoindre seul. C'était idiot pourtant. Il soupira à nouveau.

Une explosion retentit à ses côtés et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de l'éviter en partie. Il grimaça en sentant l'un de ses bras le brûler. A première vue, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une blessure grave mais il devrait sans doute passer à l'infirmerie pour s'en assurer. Une fille se précipita vers lui complètement paniquée en s'excusant pour le sort lancé. Apparemment sa baguette avait un dysfonctionnement. Le bruit avait ameuté de nombreux élèves - ainsi que quelques professeurs qui évaluaient les dégâts - mais il semblait y avoir eu plus de peur que de mal.

Harry rassura la jeune fille - Lisa Turpin, une sixième année, comme lui - avant qu'elle ne se fasse intercepter par McGonagall qui la somma de la suivre. Harry sentit un peu de peine pour la fille. Un problème de baguette, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait fait volontaire.

N'est-ce pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux après l'activation de son don. Lisa Turpin était entourée de couleurs plus négatives les unes que les autres. Elle lança un regard par dessus son épaule et Harry frissonna. C'était un regard terriblement mauvais.

Pomfresh avait beau avoir limité les dégâts, cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de paniquer pour l'état de son bras.

-Mais Mioneee, puisque je te dis que tout va bien. Je m'en sors avec de légères brûlures, ça va cicatriser.

-Harry ! Imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si l'explosion t'avait touché ! Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Il faut dénoncer cette fille !

-Et dire quoi ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve et je me vois mal avouer au professeur Dumbledore la vérité sur les liens.

-Dans ce cas, dis-le au professeur McGonagall !

-Mais si ça se trouve je me suis trompé...

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle commune et il ne restait à Harry qu'une heure avant sa colle. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient au courant pour l'explosion alors Harry avait préféré se réfugier ici plutôt que de rester dans les couloirs du château et d'affronter les questions. Hermione s'était appuyée contre le torse d'un Ron silencieux et lui s'était assis à même le sol, prêt de la cheminée. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ses deux amis sourirent tendrement. Mais il ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses yeux et un parfum de vanille flotter dans l'air. Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant les effluves si particulières Ginny et il s'en voulu. Il avait mis une certaine distance entre lui et la rouquine alors qu'au final ils partageaient le même lien que Ron et lui ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance.

-Devine qui c'est ! Chantonna Ginny.

Sans dire un mot, Harry se retourna et prit par surprise la plus jeune qui s'écroula au sol. Harry en profita pour lui chatouiller les côtes et elle éclata de rire. C'était rare qu'ils se montrent ainsi en public, mais Harry se disait que c'était l'un des seuls moyens pour se faire pardonner. De lui montrer que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

-Ha-Harryyy ! Stop ! Ton braaahaha !

-Mon bras va très bien Ginny !

-Menteur, souffla Hermione.

Harry lui tira la langue et laissa enfin respirer Ginny dont des larmes de rire coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Harry observa le filament qui entourait la jeune fille et sourit. Un peu de jaune tournesol par-ci, un peu de rouge feu par-là mais surtout un rose saumon magnifique. L'amour tendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse, petite sœur ? Questionna Ron et Harry aborda un magnifique sourire en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-J'ai réussi !

-Réussi à quoi ?

-A avouer mes sentiments à celui que j'aime !

Si Ron resta bouche-bée sous le regard taquin de sa petite-amie, Harry, lui, prit dans ses bras son amie.

-Et il a dit quoi ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Il a accepté de sortir avec moi !

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Ginny.

-Merci Harry...

Ils s'adressèrent un doux regard avant que Ron n'intervienne, harcelant sa sœur pour connaître le nom du garçon en question. C'est avec les éclats de rires des filles et les grognements de Ron plein la tête qu'Harry s'en alla, apaisé, en direction des cachots.

Sur le chemin, Harry croisa Luna. Elle était assise là, sur l'un des bancs du couloir, un carnet à la main. Les rayons de la lune se projetait sur elle, lui donnant une apparence irréelle, comme celle d'un fantôme. Et pourtant Harry la trouvait belle, avec ses accessoires loufoques et son expression rêveuse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il s'agisse de sa cousine. Depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé leur lien de parenté, Harry ne lui avait pas reparlé. Pourquoi ? Lui même ne savait pas exactement. Par peur ? Par appréhension ? Il baissa les yeux. C'était étrange pour lui de savoir qu'il avait une famille. Une vraie famille. Pas comme les Dursley. Mais les mêmes questions se répétaient encore et encore. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils n'avaient jamais voulu s'embarrasser d'un orphelin comme lui ? Et si Luna n'était devenue son amie uniquement parce qu'ils étaient liés par le sang ?

-Tu cogites trop, Harry.

Le brun sursauta en apercevant le visage de Luna à à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Elle appuya sur sa joue, une fois, puis deux, et se recula.

-Y a-t-il un problème dont tu voudrais parler ? Je peux t'écouter, tu sais.

-C'est juste que... Non rien...

-Tu sais Harry, maman n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants après moi. Elle était triste parce qu'elle avait peur que je me sente seule. Je m'efforçais de jouer avec nos cousins et cousines, pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je sais qu'au fond, ils ne m'appréciaient pas tellement. J'étais trop étrange pour eux. Ils ne sont pas méchants, loin de là, mais ils ont eu une éducation différente de la mienne. Alors quand maman m'a avoué que j'avais un autre cousin, je n'ai pas cessé d'imaginer à quoi tu pourrais ressembler. Je me disais que peut-être, nous pourrions nous entendre. Et c'est le cas. Peut-être m'as-tu trouvé étrange toi aussi au départ, mais je sais que tu m'apprécies malgré ce que je suis. Et il en est de même pour moi Harry. Je t'apprécie réellement, pour ce que tu es et pas seulement parce que tu es mon cousin.

-Luna, est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées ?

Pour la première fois, Luna éclata de rire. C'était un petit éclat discret mais mélodieux. Harry fut un instant ému de voir la fille aussi ouverte, elle qui d'habitude ne quittait pas son expression rêveuse. Elle embrassa la joue d'Harry et aborda une expression mystérieuse.

-Chacun a ses dons ! Néanmoins...

Elle prit un air plus lointain, plus grave.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Harry. Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare.

Elle passa une main douce sur son bras brûlé et reprit un visage rêveur.

-Tu vas être en retard, dépêches-toi !

Harry acquiesça vivement. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un savon par Snape, surtout s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le haïr. Mais avant de s'en aller, il attrapa la main de Luna, hésitant.

-Dis, tu accepterais de me parler un peu plus de toi et de notre famille plus tard ?

-Bien évidemment Harry, sourit-elle. Je m'en ferais une joie.

Harry se sentit soulagé à cette réponse.

-Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous.

Le ton du professeur était aussi froid que d'habitude. Harry pensait qu'avec la lettre de sa mère, peut-être y aurait-il eu un changement, mais non. En cours, le professeur de potion se contentait de l'éviter et à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne semblait pas plus enclin à la sympathie. Snape fit léviter une dizaine de chaudrons jusqu'au pupitre d'Harry et lui demanda de les nettoyer avant de se plonger dans ses copies. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné. S'il voulait respecter la demande de sa mère, il faudrait qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais comment ? Tout en frottant les chaudrons, Harry réfléchit. Il observait le professeur griffonnait sur ses copies en quête d'une solution. Et elle lui vint. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais il tenait à ce que Snape le sache.

-Je n'apprécie pas James Potter.

Le professeur releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, une expression confuse sur le visage.

-Je vous demande pardon Monsieur Potter ?

-J'ai dit : "Je n'apprécie pas James Potter". Et j'ai bien compris au fil des ans que c'était également votre cas. Il s'est passé une chose qui m'a fait prendre conscience de qui était réellement James Potter. J'ai certes son physique, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je refuse, c'est de lui ressembler.

-Et pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

-Pour que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas comme lui et dans l'espoir que cela apaisera votre haine à mon encontre. Pour _elle_. Je ne sais pas quels étaient vos liens exacts avec ma mère, mais je sais qu'elle vous appréciait énormément.

Snape reposa sa plume et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

-Monsieur Potter, vous souvenez-vous de la première question que je vous ai posé à votre arrivée à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr, ronchonna Harry, je me suis d'ailleurs bien ridiculisé ce jour-là...

-Pouvez-vous me la répéter ?

Étonné par la requête, Harry abdiqua.

-Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'on obtenait lorsque l'on ajoutait de la poudre d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'absinthe.

-La nature de mes sentiments envers votre mère se cache derrière cette question.

Et sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa correction. Au moins, il y avait une avancée. A aucun moment il n'avait rabaissé ou insulté Harry. Mais il était intrigué par l'énigme laissée par son professeur. Comment une telle question pouvait refléter des sentiments ? Il reprit ses frottements sur son chaudron. Bizarrement, ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Il n'était pas très intelligent mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était capable, c'est de retenir ce que disaient ses amis, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient passionnés sur leur sujet. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il avait toujours pu obtenir la moyenne dans ses devoirs, en écoutant Hermione parlait pendant des heures durant de tel ou tel sujet. Alors il repensa à ses conversations avec Neville sur la botanique. Il arrivait à son ami de partir plus loin que la simple explication et de divaguer, allant même jusqu'à donner la signification de chaque plante qu'il connaissait. Il ferma un instant les yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire ce que Neville avait pu lui dire sur l'asphodèle et l'absinthe.

Asphodèle, asphodèle, asphodèle... Mais oui ! Harry ouvrit les yeux, satisfait de s'en être rappelé. Cette plante signifiait le regret, un regret passé. Quant à l'absinthe... N'y avait-il pas une histoire de peine de cœur derrière sa signification ? En plus, s'il se rappelait bien, l'espèce à laquelle appartenait l'asphodèle avait un rapport avec le prénom de sa mère. Mais alors...

-Vous aimiez ma mère... Et vous avez des regrets à son propos...

-Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez vraiment à trouver le sens derrière cette question. Je pensais que vous auriez eu besoin de l'aide de Granger, souffla douloureusement Snape.

-Neville m'avait expliqué la signification de ces fleurs un jour, j'ai simplement retenu. Vos sentiments... Ils étaient sincères pour ma mère ?

-Oh que oui, vous ne savez pas à quel point Monsieur Potter.

-Et vous haïssez James parce qu'il vous l'a volé...

-Parfois, votre réflexion m'impressionne, remarqua Snape sans réel sarcasme.

-Avez-vous lu sa lettre ?

-Je l'ai commencé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la continuer.

-Dans la mienne, elle m'a demandé de vous faire confiance professeur. Elle m'a fait part de son souhait de nous voir bien nous entendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour vous, que je suis le portrait craché de l'homme que vous détestez et moi-même, j'ai de la rancune contre vous. Mais pour ma mère, j'aimerais que nous réfléchissions ensemble à la possibilité de mettre nos différents de côté et à apprendre à nous connaître, ne serait-ce qu'en sa mémoire.

-Je peux réfléchir à cette possibilité, Monsieur Potter.

Harry acquiesça et plus aucun mot ne fut échanger de l'heure.

-Est-ce que Daphy est vraiment en train de se manger un pot de glace en entier ?

-Elle déprime, laisse-là Drago.

Drago leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sa meilleure amie avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait, et bien, véritablement déprimé. Avec un soupir, il se plaça à ses côtés et elle posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule. Drago caressa l'un de ses bras en réconfort, comme elle avait fait pour lui, une semaine auparavant. Il avait été terrifié en apprenant qu'Harry avait été victime d'une explosion et avait imaginé toutes les pires situations pour au final que le garçon ne le rassure de lui-même en montrant son bras brûlé mais sans réelle gravité. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Harry allait au delà de l'amitié. Qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui d'une façon dont il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis. Pansy s'était amusée à dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour et Drago avait fini par y croire. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter, mais ses sentiments y ressemblaient. Mais il les gardait enfouis, sachant parfaitement que jamais ils ne seraient partagés. Harry le considérait comme un ami, rien de plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire le point sur ses sentiments, Daphné était mal en point et en tant que meilleur ami, il se devait d'être là pour elle.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non...

-Elle a vu la belette femelle au bras d'un Gryffy l'autre jour. Ils avaient l'air de filer le parfait amour.

-La ferme Pansy.

Drago passa une main dans les cheveux de Daphné. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour la rousse et ce depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle après que la rousse l'ai aidé dans une situation gênante. Un des Serdaigles était devenu trop insistant envers elle et Ginny l'avait recadré du haute de ses treize ans, permettant à Daphné d'enfin être en paix. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'aidait, elle, une Serpentarde, Ginny avait simplement répondu que même en faisant partie des serpents, elle restait une fille avec des sentiments et qui ne méritait pas qu'on l'embête à ce point. Il n'avait pas fallu plus à Daphné pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la belle Ginny. Drago ne l'avait jamais approuvé en raison de sa haine envers les Gryffondors, mais à présent, il apprenait à relativiser. Lui aussi avait une attirance pour un rouge et or après tout, et pas n'importe lequel.

-Je sais que c'est un amour à sens unique, mais ça fait mal de justement se dire que ses sentiments ne seront jamais retournés. Et elle a l'air tellement heureuse avec lui...

-Peut-être que tu devrais l'oublier ?

-Comme si c'était facile ! A croire que tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse Pansy !

-C'est le cas, murmura la fille tristement.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Bientôt, Blaise et Théodore les rejoignirent. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque moqueuse à l'encontre de Daphné qui, malgré tout, esquissa un fin sourire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Théo n'interrompe la conversation, attirant tous les regards à lui.

-Je crois que le trio d'or nous cache quelque chose.

-Quoi de plus étonnant ? Bailla Blaise. Y a encore quelques semaines, on était même pas amis. C'est normal qu'ils gardent encore certains secrets pour eux.

-Peut-être, mais là, ça m'intrigue.

-Pourquoi ?

-En observant Harry, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une manie à bouger ses doigts sans arrêt. Et avant qu'il le fasse, il aborde toujours une mine hésitante, anxieuse. Mais une fois ses doigts bougés, il est plus serein, plus rassuré ou parfois, un peu blasé, las. C'est comme si... Comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui nous était invisible.

-Et tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait signifier ?

-Pas vraiment... Mais j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de le savoir.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous enquêter ? Proposa Pansy, toujours friande de connaître les secrets des autres.

-Au risque de perdre le peu de confiance qu'ils ont en nous ? Grogna Drago. Très peu pour moi.

-Comptez pas sur moi non plus, rajouta Blaise.

-Tant pis, nous nous débrouillerons seuls !

Pansy s'en alla pour commencer à préparer son plan, sous les regards défaitistes de ses amis. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. En espérant que cela n'ait pas de retombées trop importante...


	9. Chapitre 8 : L'attaque

**Bonsoir ! Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, même si j'ai les idées, j'ai l'impression que mon écriture pour cette histoire baisse en qualité... C'est pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Adenoide : **Désolé, tu n'auras pas encore tes réponses dans ce chapitre mais merci de ton commentaire !

**Merci à tous pour vos retours sur cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'attaque**

Les vacances de novembre approchaient peu à peu et Harry se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il ignorait où passer ces vacances d'hiver. Il avait bien envoyé un hibou aux Filipkovitch pour leur demander s'il pouvait les rencontrer à cette occasion mais il n'avait pour le moment pas eu de réponse, à sa grande déception. Il avait fait part de ce silence à Luna qui lui avait jeté une œillade désolée en expliquant que leur oncle était une personne imprévisible et qu'elle ne savait jamais ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Mais elle lui avait demandé de ne pas désespérer pour autant. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il soupira, dépité, et attira l'attention de Drago qui était assis en face de lui, relisant son devoir de métamorphose. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour étudier mais Harry n'avait décidément pas la tête à ça. Il capta le regard interrogateur de Drago et esquissa un petit sourire timide avant de lui expliquer son dilemme à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mrs. Pince.

-Je vois, déclara le blond, les sourcils froncés. Dans mon cas, je passe la première semaine dans notre résidence secondaire, en France. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Daphné viennent aussi. Vous pourriez nous rejoindre. Notre résidence est sécurisée et le Lord noir ignore tout de son existence. Seule ma mère y loge en ce moment et je dois t'avouer qu'elle veut absolument te parler depuis qu'elle a reçu une étrange lettre. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui en était l'auteur mais je me doute que ça a un rapport avec ta mère. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir aussi que vous veniez...

-Pour quelqu'un qui nous haïssait, c'est surprenant, le taquina Harry, néanmoins touché par la proposition.

-Oh la ferme Potter. Je te laisse en discuter avec Granger et Weasley.

-Discuter de quoi ? Intervint Ron qui avait totalement abandonné ses révisions.

Drago grimaça et réitéra sa proposition. Dire que le roux était sous le choc était un euphémisme. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, abasourdi, et fixait Drago comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Harry se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire au risque de se faire virer de la bibliothèque, mais c'était peine perdue. Il activa ses liens et se retint de rire à nouveau. Un filament mauve lilas brillait furieusement autour de Ron, prouvant son état de confusion intense. Un mauve plus doux, parme, se mélangeait au lilas et Harry sourit. Il commençait à bien maîtriser la signification des liens et le mauve parme représentait la surprise. Une surprise positive, inattendue.

-Mais... T'es sûr ? Enfin tu te rends bien compte de ta proposition ? Parce que nos familles se détestent... Et si ton père l'apprend...

-Père ne vous déteste pas. Ou du moins pas totalement. S'il s'amuse à vous dénigrer, c'est dans l'unique but de maintenir son rôle de Lord froid et supérieur. Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça, en privé... C'est son statut qui l'oblige à agir ainsi. Il n'adhère pas non plus aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au contraire... Mais il a été forcé par son père, plus jeune, à intégrer les rangs et il a toujours eu peur des retombées sur ma mère et moi si jamais le Lord apprenait qu'en vérité son bras droit ne partageait pas ses idéaux. Je sais que l'on a pas été tendre avec ta famille et je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous surmontions ça.

-Tu sais que tu fais limite peur à ne plus être un petit con arrogant ? Soupira Ron dramatiquement mais Harry savait que c'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il acceptait.

Drago grommela une série de mot incompréhensible en jetant une œillade noire au roux mais pour autant, il semblait plus détendu. Harry s'apprêtait à renchérir, lui aussi voulant taquiner le Serpentard, mais il se fit interrompre par une Ginny pétillante de joie. Elle semblait vivre une véritable idylle avec Dean et Harry était heureux de le constater. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi belle et rayonnante. Des filaments jaune tournesol ne cessaient de danser dans les airs. Il jeta un œil en direction de ses amis et constata avec étonnement que le fils de Daphné se battait entre deux sentiments, deux couleurs : le vert anis et le rose saumon. Il ne s'était pas encore penché sur la signification des couleurs verte et orange car d'après son arrière-grand-mère, il s'agissait des deux pires couleurs, avec le noir, auxquelles on pouvait être confronté. Et ça lui faisait peur. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette nuance de vert. Elle était déjà apparue avec Ron et Seamus. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Peut-être devrait-il enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et lire les dernières pages.

Elle salua gaiement le trio d'or et avec un peu plus de réticence les Serpentards et s'en alla rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait non loin de leur table. Harry vit Drago caresser tendrement le bras de Daphné et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'un sentiment qu'il haïssait. La jalousie. Il mit fin à sa vision des liens et baissa les yeux. Et si Drago aimait en vérité Daphné ? Alors même qu'il était son âme sœur ? Que pourrait-il y faire ? Rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher le bonheur des autres pour son propre bonheur. Il le savait. Mais c'était douloureux. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas ça, que Drago n'aimait pas Daphné de _cette _façon là.

-Harry, il y a un problème ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix doucereuse.

-Aucun, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla, sans un mot pour ses amis.

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, sa tête embrouillée de question, quand il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner fortement. Harry se retrouva face à Millicent Bulstrode, l'une des Serpentardes qui avait l'habitude de traîner avec Pansy et Daphné avant... Avant qu'elles et les garçons n'intègrent leur cercle d'amis. Harry tenta de sortir sa baguette, pas précaution, mais Millicent le désarma bien avant. Elle faisait une tête de plus que lui et avait une carrure bien plus puissante que la sienne. Ses yeux étaient noir, mauvais et Harry sentait qu'elle n'était pas là pour simplement le menacer. On voyait dans son regard une envie de blesser, de faire du mal. Harry appréhendait la suite des événements. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour se débattre contre elle à mains nues. Son dos rencontra durement le mur derrière lui, provoquant un frisson de douleur atroce dans tout son corps. Il sentait le souffle de Millicent à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son cou avec dureté.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, comme si Millicent avait pris soin de l'attaquer dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas être vue. Il tenta d'activer sa magie sans baguette, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne s'était pas assez entraîné à la maîtriser. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'étreinte autour de son cou gagnait en puissance. Si ça continuait, elle allait réellement l'étouffer. L'air lui manquait et ses poumons étaient douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il bien pu faire à la jeune fille pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il tenta de crier, d'appeler au secours, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il était dans une sacré merde. Jamais il n'aurait du quitter ses amis, jamais il n'aurait du partir par simple jalousie. _Mais cela aurait-il réellement changé quelque chose ? N'aurait-elle pas attendu un autre moment pour s'attaquer à lui ?_

-J'comprends pas comment Turpin a pu te louper, avoua-t-elle avec une certaine surprise. J'comprends pas non plus pourquoi notre Seigneur te craint. T'es si faible Potter. Si inoffensif.

Turpin ? Son attaque était liée à celle de Lisa ? Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, l'explosion lui était vraiment dédiée ? Et puis... Millicent était une mangemort. Harry avait bien trop négligé ce problème depuis l'apparition des liens. Bien sûr que certains de ses camarades étaient du côté du mal, il s'étonnait même ne pas avoir subi d'attaque plus tôt. Mais là, il était sans défense. Que ferait-elle de lui après ? Le livrerait-elle à Voldemort ? Il devait trouver un moyen de se libérer, un moyen de récupérer sa baguette et de lancer un stupéfix à la Serpentarde. Il devait...

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les liens apparaître sans qu'il ne les ai activé. Ils brillaient tous d'une lueur incroyable, comme s'ils voulaient faire savoir au monde entier qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils existaient. Le filament de Millicent était partagée entre plusieurs couleurs bien que le noir, un noir sombre, aussi obscure que les ténèbres, prônait parmi toutes. Il capta néanmoins une nuance de noir différente, semblable à celle de l'encre et des paillettes de jacinthe. Des couleurs dont il ignorait tout.

Sans savoir comment, il parvint à se focaliser sur la couleur noir encre tout en priant pour que quelque chose se produise. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Il sentit un pouvoir immense l'envahir et des murmures lui souffler à l'oreille dans une langue inconnue. Une violente vague de désespoir s'intalla en lui avant de disparaître aussitôt. La jeune fille le lâcha dans un hurlement, ses membres tremblants furieusement. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, comme en proie à son tour à un immense désespoir. Seulement, à son contraire, le sentiment ne disparu pas. Harry tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle hurla à nouveau, ses larmes redoublants d'intensité. Une litanie de mot sans sens franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle donnait à Harry l'impression d'une poupée brisée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et il en était terrifié. Il commença à trembler à son tour, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était au bord de la crise de panique et l'état de la fille n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Il réussit à se calmer un minimum quand une main frotta son dos en signe d'apaisement. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la personne qui avait réussi ce miracle et découvrit avec un certain effarement son professeur de potion.

-Monsieur Po-... Jeune homme, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le ton était prudent, dénué de sarcasme ou de méchanceté. Et Harry craqua.

-Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer... Elle a... Elle a essayé de m'étrangler et puis... Je ne comprends pas professeur, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça. Je suis désolé.

-Calmez-vous, je vais envoyer votre camarade à l'infirmerie pour vérifier son état. Quant à vous, je pense que vous devriez aller voir le directeur et lui expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cela fait deux fois que vous êtes victime d'une attaque, ce n'est pas à négliger.

-El-Elle va s'en sortir, hein professeur ? Demanda Harry en fixant la fille toujours tremblant. Elle ne va pas rester comme ça éternellement ?

-Je l'ignore. Allez voir le directeur. Je vous informerais de l'état de Millicent plus tard, si cela peut vous rassurer. Le mot de passe est "citronnade pétillante".

Harry ne put répondre car le professeur de potions était déjà parti, emportant avec lui une adolescente paniquée.

* * *

-Harry, en voilà une bonne surprise, que puis-je pour toi ?

Harry entra dans le bureau, épuisé. Il avait peur que Millicent reste dans cet état pour toujours, et par sa faute. Car il était certain d'une chose, c'est que le soudain désespoir de Millicent était lié de près ou de loin aux liens qui lui étaient apparus. Il s'assit sur la chaise faisant face au bureau du directeur après que celui-ci le lui ai indiqué et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu. Complètement. Il sentit une main douce sur son épaule et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux teintés d'inquiétude de Dumbledore. Ce dernier approcha un mouchoir de son nez et Harry écarquilla les yeux en y découvrant du sang. Instinctivement il porta l'un de ses mains à son membre et constata qu'en effet, il saignait bel et bien.

-Harry, mon garçon, et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tout s'est enchaîné si vite professeur... Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Millicent m'a attaqué et puis...

-Mademoiselle Bulstrode ? Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Oui professeur... Elle est actuellement à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai... J'ai...

-Calme-toi Harry.

-MAIS JE N'ARRIVE PAS A COMPRENDRE ! D'abord Lisa, parce que j'en suis certain maintenant, ce n'était pas un accident, et ensuite ça ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai peut-être fait une chose horrible... Mais là encore, je ne suis sûr de rien...

Dumbledore soupira et se réinstalla à son bureau. Fumseck avait pris sa place au côté de l'adolescent, chantant des mélodies douces, comme pour l'apaiser. Le directeur croisa ses mains sous son menton.

-Harry, y a-t-il une chose que j'ignore à ton propos ?

Harry mordit sa lèvre nerveusement avant d'acquiescer. Et il raconta tout au directeur. Peut-être qu'un homme comme lui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler jusqu'à présent, préférant garder ce secret pour lui et ses amis, bien que McGonagall soit elle aussi au courant. Mais il sentait que s'il ne le lui disait pas là, maintenant, cela pourrait lui porter préjudice.

Le directeur abordait à présent un visage sévère, dénué de toute joie ou de malice.

-C'est un pouvoir dangereux que tu possèdes là, Harry.

-En quoi voir des liens peut-être dangereux professeur ? répondit le brun avec désespoir.

-Ton pouvoir ne consiste pas seulement en la vision de liens, crois-moi Harry. J'ai rencontré une fille qui possédait ce don elle aussi, il y a bien longtemps, et c'est bien plus que ça. Connais-tu une personne qui pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce pouvoir ?

-Je pense, souffla Harry, ne voulant s'étendre sur le sujet de sa famille avec Dumbledore alors qu'il avait refusé de croire la mère de Luna quant à leur lien.

-Bien, assures-toi de voir cette personne le plus rapidement possible. C'est important Harry. De mon côté je vais tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'esprit de tes camarades. Et une dernière chose Harry, je souhaiterais que tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir sur moi.

-Bien professeur.

Harry n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir réutiliser les liens avant un moment. Il se leva, salua le professeur et s'en alla. Il fallait absolument qu'il établisse un contact avec les Filipkovitch.

* * *

-Tiens Harry.

Le brun sursauta. Il avait baissé sa garde, perdu dans ses pensées, et n'avait même pas entendu Luna approcher. Il jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il s'en empara avec précaution en demandant à sa cousine de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est une lettre de Nastya. Notre cousine. Elle a répondu à la place de son père à ta lettre après que je lui ai fait part de ce que tu avais envoyé. Elle m'a dit de te demander d'excuser son père. Je te laisse, j'ai un cours.

Et elle repartit aussitôt. S'il n'avait pas la lettre entre ses mains, Harry aurait pensé à un rêve, mais non. Les apparitions de sa cousine étaient toujours particulières. Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre, appréhendant déjà le contenu. Et si elle refusait de le rencontrer ? Il chassa ses pensées. S'il le faut, il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. C'était nécessaire. Il débuta sa lecture.

"_Cher Harry,_

_Tu me permets de t'appeler Harry ? Cela fait tant d'années que je rêve de te rencontrer et je ne suis sûrement pas la seule de la famille. Mais mon père est une tête de mule et a toujours repoussé le moment de ta rencontre. Mais bien évidemment, tu es invité durant les vacances à venir nous rendre visite en Russie - d'ailleurs excuse-nous d'avance certains de la famille ne maîtrise pas aussi bien l'anglais que mon frère ou moi. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir, sincèrement, et je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire._

_Entre détenteurs du don._

_Nastya Filipkovitch."_

Il soupira un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tant de question à poser à cette fille.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Semaine au domaine Malfoy

**Bonjour ! Voici le neuvième chapitre de "Nos liens". Je vous remercie à tous de suivre cette histoire, ça me touche énormément ! Et je remercie aussi mes deux correctrices, Lyaku et Soso520. **

**Adenoide : **Lisa Turpin est une Serdaigle et non une Serpentarde ^^ Mais oui, Harry aura de l'aide en Russie !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Semaine au domaine Malfoy (Partie 1)**

"_Au fond, le vert n'a pas tant que ça de nuances à ma connaissance. Quatre seulement. Je suis certaine qu'il en existe plus en réalité, mais je n'ai été confrontée qu'à ses quatre là. Le vert feuille, l'anis, le kaki et le vert jade. Mon favori est sûrement le vert feuille puisqu'il symbolise l'un des plus beaux sentiments que la nature humaine ait créée. L'espoir. Cette émotion qui nous rappelle de ne jamais abandonner, de ne jamais sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total. C'est un sentiment que je retrouve souvent dans les liens. Tout le monde a de l'espoir au fond de lui, même le plus malheureux des hommes. L'espoir qu'un jour notre vie soit meilleure._

_Les trois autres nuances de vert, quant à elles, sont différentes. Le vert jade n'est pas pour moi une couleur aussi négative que cela, mais elle n'est pas positive pour autant. Cette nuance apparaît quand une personne a besoin d'aide. Une aide qu'elle n'ose prononcer à voix haute. Une aide dont personne ne pourrait se douter tant elle le refoule intérieurement. La première fois que j'ai compris ce que pouvait signifier le vert jade, je n'ai pas su comment agir. Devais-je vraiment l'aider ou non ? Après tout, si elle ne demandait pas de l'aide à haute voix, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ? Alors, je ne suis pas intervenue. Pas la première fois. Mais lorsque j'ai été de nouveau confronté à la situation, ça a été plus fort que moi. Et j'ai compris._

_S'ils ne demandaient pas d'aide, c'était par peur ou par fierté. Peur des conséquences ou fierté en raison de leur réputation. Mais ce sont des personnes dans le besoin. Véritablement. Ce qui ne demande aucune aide sont souvent ce qui en ont le plus besoin. Il faut que tu sois attentif si jamais tu rencontres cette nuance, car souvent, nier son existence peut avoir de grandes conséquences. Je le sais mieux que quiconque._

_La première personne, s'est suicidée. Elle n'a pas supporté les problèmes qui pesaient sur son cœur et elle est partie rejoindre les étoiles. Chaque jour je culpabilise, je me dis que j'aurais pu l'aider, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait et jamais je ne pourrais rattraper mon erreur. Je m'en veux, terriblement. Mince, ce n'est pas simple d'en parler, même par écriture. Désolé à toi qui lis ces lignes, l'encre bave à cause de mes larmes. Et je me dis que les autres verts ne sont pas plus joyeux, hélas._

_Le vert anis s'apparente à l'envie. C'est un sentiment vague, qui peut signifier plusieurs choses, je sais. Cela peut-être une simple envie de posséder ou d'avoir quelque chose mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Si je devais comparer cette envie, je dirais qu'elle ressemble à une forme de jalousie. Cette couleur apparaît lorsqu'on envie quelqu'un, on le jalouse. Cependant, il y a plusieurs degrés, ici aussi. Parfois, ça va être simplement "oh il a de la chance, j'aimerais être à sa place", une petite pensée, sans réelle conséquence mais cette envie peut parfois prendre des proportions telles que la personne en vient à faire d'horribles choses à celui qu'elle jalouse. Je l'ai vécu et crois-moi, l'envie peut transformer même le meilleur des êtres en un monstre sans pitié. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec mon âme sœur..._

_Et puis, on a le vert kaki. Le dégoût à l'état pur. Peut-être que si une couleur devait me caractériser, ce serait celle-là. J'ai du dégoût pour ce monde, pour cette hypocrisie omniprésente, pour tous ces sentiments négatifs dont l'homme est constitué... Désolé, je m'emballe. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici. La prochaine couleur est le noir. Même si ce n'est pas une vraie couleur. Je me rends compte qu'à reporter sans cesse l'écriture de ces dernières nuances, je n'ai au final gardé que les pires pour la fin. Désolé..._

_Je suis désolée, pardon..._"

Harry ferma brusquement le journal. Il avait l'intention de lire les dernières pages pour compléter les couleurs qu'il lui manquait, notamment le noir, mais il n'en avait plus la force. La douleur, sa douleur est tellement visible à travers ses mots qu'il sentait son cœur se briser au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ce don... On aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. N'aurait-il pas mieux été pour elle qu'elle reste dans le déni ? Harry ne savait pas... Il était effrayé par les découvertes qu'il pourrait faire à cause de ce pouvoir. Effrayé par le don lui-même. Il repensa à l'épisode avec Millicent et ses doigts se mirent à trembler aussitôt. Il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses amis, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Par peur sûrement. Que penseraient-ils de lui s'ils savaient qu'il avait brisé psychologiquement une de leurs camarades ? Ils seraient terrifiés par lui, comme il l'était par lui-même. C'était une certitude.

-C'est quoi ce livre ? Questionna Pansy, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Ils étaient tous entassés dans une cabine du Poudlard Express. Harry se trouvait entre Pansy et Drago sur l'une des banquettes, en face de Daphnée et Hermione qui parlaient avec passion d'un sujet qui le dépassait. Ron, Blaise et Théo étaient assis à même le sol, un échiquier devant eux. L'ambiance était agréable, à des lieux du chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ramena le journal contre lui pour échapper à la curiosité maladive de Pansy. Il appréciait la fille mais depuis quelques temps, elle semblait étrange. Toujours à lui poser des questions sur tout et rien. Comme si elle cherchait à savoir quelque chose. Harry entendit Drago soupirer un "laisse-le tranquille Pansy" mais la fille y fit abstraction. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Un livre moldu.

-Moldu, hein...

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue mais n'insista pas pour autant. Ils étaient bien, là tous ensemble et Harry hésita l'espace d'un instant de faire appel aux liens. Pour voir tous les sentiments positifs que pouvaient dégager ses amis, pour voir le lien rouge qui le rapprochait à Drago. Car plus le temps passait, plus son affection pour le blond grandissait. Il rêvait de plus en plus de lui, d'eux ensemble, mais il n'osait rien dire à son ami, de peur d'être rejeté. Il regarda longuement ses doigts. Un geste et ils apparaîtraient. Un unique geste. Mais l'image de Millicent lui revint en mémoire et il abandonna. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à blesser ses amis à cause d'un pouvoir dont il ignorait tous les effets. Il se fit une promesse : de ne plus user de ses liens sans bonne raison.

Ils arrivèrent en gare quelques heures plus tard. Drago avait convenu avec sa mère qu'ils prendraient un portoloin pour leur résidence en France, à l'abri des regards. En récupérant ses affaires, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Drago et lui tira la manche, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils chez son ami.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, mais tes parents n'ont pas eu de problèmes à cause de notre rapprochement ?

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Drago.

-Eh bien, chuchota Harry, par rapport à Voldemort. Il doit être au courant que nous sommes devenus amis.

Drago fit une petite grimace avant de prendre un air las.

-Il pense que c'est un stratagème mis en place par mon père pour que nous puissions récupérer des informations auprès de toi.

-Et c'est le cas ?

Harry avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur, pour le taquiner mais le blond s'énerva aussitôt.

-NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, que nous étions sincères...

La douleur dans la voix de Drago surpris Harry un instant avant qu'il ne le rassure en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je le sais, c'était juste une blague. De mauvais goût, je dois l'avouer. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Y pas de mal. C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu nous fasses confiance... Que tu me fasses confiance.

-C'est le cas.

Drago chercha dans son regard une lueur pouvant contredire ses paroles mais il ne trouva rien de tel. Seulement de la sincérité et un autre sentiment dont il ignorait la signification. Alors il lui sourit, un sourire vrai, heureux. Harry le lui rendit. Ils se faisaient confiance. Ils en auraient presque ri si on le leur avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que cela serait possible. Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes, à s'observer, toujours souriant et Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de lui, seulement Drago. Sous l'impulsion il s'avança, rapprochant son visage et ses lèvres de celles du blond. Il sentit son ami retenir sa respiration et Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment la chose à faire. L'embrasser. Et si Drago le rejetait ? Mais qui ne tente à rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques centimètres, c'est tout ce qui les séparait. Mais Harry ne parvint pas à franchir cette ligne. Hermione venait de débouler à leurs côtés, leur demandant ce qui leur prenait tant de temps. Elle ouvrit sa bouche en grand en apercevant leur proximité.

-J'interromps quelque chose ?

Harry connaissait sa meilleure amie comme elle le connaissait. Il savait à quel point elle était loin d'être aveugle, il savait aussi qu'elle avait remarqué les regards qu'il lançait à Drago dès que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir. Il lui envoya un petit sourire triste.

-Non Granger, rien du tout, soupira Drago en récupérant ses valises avant de sortir de la cabine.

-Oh Harry je suis désolée, c'est juste que vous mettiez du temps et-

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

-Mais-

-Allons-y.

* * *

La résidence était époustouflante. Le trio d'or était bouche bée tant la maison détonait avec l'apparence froide et hautaine des Malfoy, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Elle était loin d'être hostile, au contraire. Drago les pria de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent, un peu intimidés. Il fallait avouer que malgré tout, la bâtisse était loin d'être petite et qu'elle en imposait. Mais rapidement l'attention d'Harry se détourna sur les centaines de fleurs qui agrémentaient le jardin. On aurait dit un océan de couleur tant les espèces étaient différentes.

-Ma mère lance un sort de conservation pour qu'elles ne flétrissent pas, même en hiver, renseigna Drago lorsque ses yeux se posèrent aussi sur les fleurs.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione, émerveillée.

-Mère les aime beaucoup.

Sa phrase avait été dite avec une telle douceur, une telle tendresse qu'il était évident pour quiconque l'aurait entendu que Drago aimait sa mère. Harry sourit à cette constatation. Hermione examina les plantes, déballant tout son savoir sur chacune d'entre elles sous l'écoute attentive de Daphné et Théo qui semblaient réellement intéressés par ses dires. Ron et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel, se moquant gentiment d'eux. Si Ron taquinait Hermione, Blaise lui s'amusait à faire râler Théo et en les observant, Harry se questionna sur la nature véritable de leur lien. On aurait dit un couple en train de se disputer. Daphné secouait la tête, amusée alors que Pansy restait un peu en retrait, Drago à ses côtés. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de sourire, amusés par les bêtises de leurs amis. Harry se sentit bien à cet instant et ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Malgré tout, le rappel des événements avec Millicent était omniprésent. Son sourire s'effrita et il s'éloigna de ses amis pour découvrir les autres plantes que renfermait ce magnifique jardin.

Un peu à l'écart, il trouva un massif de fleurs, mélangeant à la fois asphodèles et lys. Le tout formait un arrangement magnifique et il était évident que la maîtresse de maison avait donné une attention toute particulière à cet endroit. Asphodèle et lys. Deux plantes qui rappelaient sa mère. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Il entendit des pas à ses côtés et s'attendant à être rejoint par l'un de ses amis, il ne se retourna pas, ses yeux rivés sur les fleurs resplendissantes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main gracieuse caressa les pétales d'un lys blanc qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses amis, mais bel et bien Narcissa Malfoy. Elle semblait bien plus épanouie et heureuse que les seules fois où il l'avait entraperçu. Elle abordait un fin sourire, ses cheveux blancs tressés retombant gracieusement sur son épaule droite. Si Drago partageait beaucoup de ses traits physiques avec son père, il n'en tenait pas moins de sa mère. Elle était vraiment belle. Harry eut un rougissement quand les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy se posèrent sur lui. Son regard était tellement tendre, tellement maternel, loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sa main quitta la fleur pour venir caresser la joue d'Harry avec une certaine hésitation.

-Tu as vraiment ses yeux.

Ce fut les premières paroles qu'elle prononça avant que ses yeux ne soient envahis par les larmes.

-Oh par Merlin Harry, si seulement j'avais su... Jamais nous ne vous aurions traité ainsi, je suis terriblement navrée. Je l'ignorais, j'ignorais tout... Lily... Oh ma pauvre Lily. Je ne savais rien, je pensais naïvement qu'elle s'était mise à me détester, à penser comme tous les autres alors que c'était le contraire... Je m'en veux tant.

-Madame Malfoy...

Narcissa secoua la tête tristement tout en s'écartant. Ses bras se refermèrent sur sa poitrine et elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Harry ne savait pas comment agir. Un rire, proche du sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Narcissa alors que ses yeux étaient de nouveau portés sur ses fleurs.

-Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à une fleur. Elle disait toujours d'elles qu'elles n'étaient que des êtres fragiles, n'ayant pour elles que leur beauté. Lily ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprécie juste pour sa beauté, elle voulait être forte. Et elle l'était. C'était la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaissais. Je l'admirais et être son amie était une joie pour moi. Seulement, après mon départ de Poudlard, j'ai connu des complications qui m'ont peu à peu séparé d'elle. Et du jour au lendemain, elle a cessé de me parler, de me donner de ses nouvelles. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était de ma faute, parce que je m'étais mariée à un mangemort, à un Malfoy et qu'elle pensait que moi aussi j'avais rejoint le côté sombre. Je suis désolée Harry, désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte avant...

-Ne soyez pas navrée, Madame Malfoy. Nous ignorions tous les deux cela. Jusqu'à peu encore, je vous pensais vous-même mangemort. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas, en partie grâce à votre fils mais aussi grâce à ma mère. Car je sais que si elle vous avait accordé sa confiance au point de vous nommer comme marraine, il buta un instant sur les mots, tout ça lui apparaissant irréaliste, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas être quelqu'un de mauvais.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et même ainsi, elle était belle. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, étant tout de même une Black en plus d'une Malfoy par alliance mais son air ne parut pas hautain pour autant. Non, il était juste doux.

-En tout cas je suis heureuse que Drago vous ait invité.

-Le plaisir est partagé, avoua Harry.

L'adolescent bougea ses doigts, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était pas le cas. Le lien qui les liait Narcissa et lui était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise, mélangé au blanc de la sincérité. Drago les appela au loin et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'adolescents.

* * *

-Wow c'est immense !

Ron tourna sur lui-même, époustouflé tant il était peu habitué à autant de luxe et de richesse. Bien que moins démonstratifs, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient dans un état similaire au sien. Leurs amis, eux, semblaient totalement dans leur élément et ce n'était pas sans raison. Ils étaient après tout, tous des héritiers de riches familles et ce genre de demeure devait être leur quotidien. Drago leur fit faire un tour rapide de la résidence en ne leur montrant que les pièces "essentielles" à cette semaine avant d'attribuer les chambres. Ron et Hermione ensemble, Blaise et Théo aussi. A cette annonce, les deux détournèrent les yeux mais plus personne n'était dupe, ils étaient bel et bien en couple. Le sourire narquois de Drago ne laissait planer aucun doute. Daphné et Pansy eurent le choix d'être séparée mais elles choisirent de rester ensemble. "Pour plus de fun" avait précisé Daphné avec un clin d'œil. Enfin Drago se tourna vers lui, un air un peu gêné collé au visage.

-Tu peux venir dans ma chambre si tu veux ou sinon y a une chambre juste en face de la mienne.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Daphné intervint aussitôt, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Oh allons Dray, tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre Harry s'ennuyer tout seul ! Regarde, nous partageons tous notre chambre, alors il paraît logique que vous le fassiez aussi !

-Je vois pas trop la logique dedans, avoua Ron dans un haussement de sourcils.

Hermione lui écrasa malencontreusement le pied, faisant gémir de douleur ce dernier.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, si ça te va, déclara Harry timidement.

-Non, ça me va, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent innocemment. Blaise fit semblant de sortir les violons mais se stoppa bien vite sous le regard noir de Théo. Chacun s'en alla déposer ses affaires et Harry suivit Drago jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'attendait à trouver un espace impersonnel, propre mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Des objets traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, allant du simple livre aux divers accessoires de Quidditch. Les murs de sa chambre étaient d'un vert pâle et son lit, comme les rideaux, revêtait les couleurs des Serpentard. Des dizaines et des dizaines de livres s'entassaient dans ses bibliothèques et les posters des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch ornaient les murs. Si Harry doutait de la véritable passion du blond, ce n'était plus cas à présent. Il sourit devant le malaise de Drago.

-Ouais je sais ce que tu te dis, c'est pas du tout comme tu l'imaginais. En vrai je suis un peu bordélique...

-Et tu aimes le Quidditch.

-En effet, s'amusa le blond. Tu peux poser tes affaires dans le coin là-bas, n'hésite pas à t'étaler, après tout vu l'état de ma chambre, un peu de bordel en plus ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

-Et pour dormir ?

-Eh bien... Je me disais que si ça ne te dérangeait pas, on pourrait partager mon lit ?

-Pas très envie de ranger ta chambre pour faire de la place pour un matelas ?

-Grillé ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago était vraiment à des lieux de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Loin du petit aristocrate parfait qu'il imaginait, à ranger sa chambre de telle façon qu'elle semblerait toute droite sortie d'un magazine de décoration ou à se vexer des piques lancées à son encontre. Le rire de Drago était si clair, si joyeux qu'Harry sentit son cœur bondir de sa cage thoracique. Il était heureux de découvrir cette facette de Drago dont il ignorait, de voir qu'à leurs côtés, il abandonnait réellement son masque de garçon froid, arrogant et fier. Il n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres, qui essayait d'oublier la guerre dès qu'il pouvait en riant simplement et en passant des moments avec ses amis. Et rien que pour voir ce sourire reposer éternellement sur les lèvres de son ami, il se sentait déterminé à mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort. Car sa présence empêcherait toujours Drago d'être pleinement heureux, lui comme tous les autres Serpentard. Il se fit une nouvelle promesse : après sa visite chez les Filipkovitch, il commencerait à chercher tous les moyens susceptibles de vaincre Voldemort. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Drago s'approcher. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les orbes mercures du blond se plongèrent dans les siennes.

-A quoi tu penses Harry ?

-Rien de très important.

Il acquiesça avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il joua avec ses doigts un instant et Harry retint sa respiration. Il observa Drago s'amuser avec leurs doigts enlacés, faisant fi des frissons qui le parcouraient. Un pas et il pourrait combler la distance. Cette fois ils ne seraient pas interrompus. Un pas. Mais Drago recula, sans un mot. Il finit d'installer le reste de ses affaires en silence avant de lui annoncer qu'ils devraient rejoindre sa mère en bas. Harry était déçu mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Drago lui avait-il pris la main si c'était finalement pour reculer ? Son cœur se fissura de tristesse. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il observa ses doigts mais secoua la tête. Il avait déjà utilisé ses liens pour vérifier ce qui le liait à Narcissa et il ne voulait pas reprendre de risques.

Il devait tenir sa promesse.

* * *

Pansy attendit patiemment que Drago et Harry descendent pour se lever de son lit. Daphné lui lança un regard mauvais mais Pansy n'y prit pas garde. Elle en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser son amie. Elle voulait connaître la raison du comportement étrange d'Harry, elle voulait comprendre. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, certains points lui paraissaient étranges. Elle voulait bien croire qu'Harry était une personne gentille et généreuse - il l'était réellement à ses yeux - mais il leur avait donné sa confiance bien trop rapidement. Comme s'il savait qu'il le pouvait. Elle, à sa place, ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle n'aurait pas offert sa confiance si facilement à des personnes qui ont pris soin de gâcher ses premières années de scolarité. Non, il lui aurait fallu des mois et mois avant que ces personnes obtiennent sa confiance. Mais pas à Harry. Et c'est ça qu'elle trouvait bizarre.

Daphné avait beau lui répéter que c'était Saint Potter, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie à quel point Harry était comme ça, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle s'était demandé comment trouver une réponse à ses questions et elle avait eu une illumination dans le train. Le livre d'Harry. La façon dont il avait de le cacher à la vue des autres pendant sa lecture, son ton évasif lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était. Elle était sûre ce que livre pourrait lui apporter une réponse, aussi infime soit-elle. Alors une fois certaine que Drago et Harry n'étaient plus dans leur chambre, elle partit à la recherche du livre.

Elle fouilla le plus discrètement possible, replaçant à perfection les affaires qu'elle soulevait et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle le trouva. Elle repartit aussitôt dans sa chambre et cacha le livre sous son oreiller. Il lui tardait de découvrir la vérité.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Semaine au domaine Malfoy

**Bonjouuur ! Bon, la période de confinement ne semble pas me réussir étant donné que j'écris plus que je ne révise. Mais bon, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que certains seront déçu de la "confrontation" mais je pense qu'elle est mieux ainsi car c'est comme ça que je me serais imaginé à leur place. Je prie aussi actuellement pour n'avoir fait aucune incohérence (j'ai relu tous les chapitres deux fois mais on n'est jamais à l'abri).**

**Merci à mes deux correctrices ! Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Adenoide :** Elle a conscience d'avoir fait une bêtise, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Pitite Sakure : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Semaine au domaine Malfoy (partie 2)**

Harry souriait, assis à même le sable. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, l'air était doux, pour un mois de novembre, si doux que lui et ses amis s'étaient permis de s'amuser sur la plage. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à se baigner, contrairement à Blaise et Ron, mais il aimait observer ses amis s'amuser et rire ensemble. Une scène qui n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu, quelques mois plus tôt. Tous semblaient détendus, véritablement heureux de se trouver ici, loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre qui ne saurait tarder. Même Narcissa se joignait quelques fois à eux pour profiter du soleil et de leurs rires. Harry et elle avait parlé, de Lily, de leur enfance et du fait qu'elle soit sa marraine. Harry commençait peu à peu à comprendre le choix de sa mère quant à sa gardienne tant Narcissa était à des lieux de l'image qu'il s'était toujours fait d'elle. C'était une femme forte malgré son apparence frêle, aux connaissances aiguisées et aux conseils avisés. Les seuls points qu'ils n'avaient pas abordés ensemble étaient la relation qui liait Serverus et Lily, le don de cette dernière et James. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom durant une anecdote, la femme s'était aussitôt fermée, une grimace haineuse déformant ses magnifiques traits. Elle s'était reprise, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Depuis, tous deux avaient pris soin de ne plus parler de lui.

Le seul point noir à ce tableau était Pansy. Depuis les trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, la fille n'avait pas souri. Elle restait dans son coin, parlait peu et lui jetait des regards indéchiffrables. Harry ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement et s'en inquiétait. Elle était son amie et la voir aussi renfermée ne lui plaisait pas. Il était tenté d'user de ses liens pour comprendre, mais il se le refusait. Une semaine. Harry refusait de les utiliser pendant son séjour chez les Malfoy. Son pouvoir l'effrayait toujours autant mais ce n'était plus la seule raison. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à devenir dépendant de ce don, tellement que s'en était terrifiant. C'était comme si les liens l'appelaient, le suppliaient de les faire apparaître. Ses doigts le démangeaient sans cesse et il devait se retenir de ne pas les activer, juste pour faire taire cette sensation de manque. Il ressentait un besoin immense de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas sur les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient, de se rassurer et Harry ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises que le journal lui donnerait peut-être une idée de ce qu'il se passait, que son arrière-grand-mère avait elle aussi ressenti ce besoin mais il s'était convaincu de laisser l'ouvrage de côté pour cette semaine. De tenter d'oublier.

Il soupira en détournant son attention de sa main.

-Tout va bien ?

C'était Daphné. Elle lui souriait tendrement mais quelque chose dans son regard la dérangeait. Harry haussa les épaules et décala sur le côté pour faire de la place à la jeune fille. Ils furent bien vite rejoint par un Théodore ennuyé et mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

-Je les hais, grogna-t-il en désignant Blaise et Ron qui pouffaient à n'en plus s'arrêter.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu diras ça quand Blaise s'occupera de toi ce soir, s'amusa Daphné, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

-Tais-toi Daph'.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux trois tandis qu'ils observaient leurs amis vaquer à leurs occupations. Blaise et Ron, qui semblaient s'être trouvés plusieurs points communs, faisaient une bataille d'eau, insensible à la froideur de l'eau et Drago et Hermione s'étaient installé un peu à l'écart pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Leurs devoirs. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lui les ferait comme d'habitude à la dernière minute.

-Où est Pansy ? Questionna Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

-Elle... Elle se repose dans notre chambre, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-Je la trouve distante en ce moment, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Daphné mordit ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

-Je pense que c'est à elle d'en parler.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Astoria ? Demanda Théodore pour changer de sujet.

-Elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des lettres. Elle en veut à mes parents d'avoir refusé qu'elle nous accompagne.

-Elle devait nous accompagner ? S'étonna Harry.

Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il traînait avec les Serpentards, par une seule fois il n'avait croisé la sœur de Daphné. Elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et était connue pour être une jeune fille douce et timide en apparence mais rusée et dangereuse à l'intérieur. Elle ne ressemblait pas tant à son aînée avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux verts. Harry se demandait quelle genre de fille Astoria Greengrass était réellement. Daphné lança un regard complice avec Théo avant de répondre.

-Oui elle devait passer la semaine avec nous. Après tout, ma petite sœur fait partie du groupe ! Et je me doute que tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais vu avec nous dans ces cas-là. La réponse est simple mon cher Harry : tu l'intimide. Encore plus que Drago et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point Astoria est mal à l'aise en présence de Dray.

-Je... L'intimide ?

-Oh oui ! Dès qu'elle a su que nous nous étions rapprochés de vous, laissant ainsi nos différends de côté, Astoria n'a pas su où se mettre. Les beaux garçons plus âgés et célèbres la mette dans tous ses états. Mais elle n'est pas superficielle pour autant, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses ça d'elle ! Elle est juste... Et bien, une gamine quoi. Et puis, elle n'est pas comme moi. Je n'ai aucun mal à aller vers les autres alors qu'elle, il lui faut un immense courage. Astoria a toujours été dans mon ombre, étant la cadette de la famille. Mes parents faisaient en sorte qu'elle ne se mette jamais en avant, qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention sur elle si bien qu'elle est devenue assez renfermée.

-Mais ça ne l'empêche de devenir une vraie démone dès qu'elle se trouve en présence de Blaise. Elle adore Blaise, tout autant que Blaise l'adore. Et honnêtement, maintenant que Ron est devenu le nouvel acolyte de cet abruti, je crains ce futur trio. On n'en aura pas fini avec leurs blagues.

-Oh par Merlin, ne m'en parle pas ! J'essayais de toutes mes forces d'ignorer ce fait, soupira théâtralement Daphné. Déjà que j'ai toujours en travers de la gorge la blague d'hier. "Oh mais Daphné, c'était pour rire". C'est sûr que des vers de terre dans un lit, c'est super marrant.

-Enfin tu les as bien calmé avec ton Tarrentallegra ! Ils te suppliaient même d'annuler ton sort tant leurs jambes étaient douloureuses !

Ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire.

-J'espère pouvoir apprendre à connaître ta sœur bientôt, Daphné.

La fille lui lança un sourire resplendissant.

-Pour sûr !

* * *

Ils avaient regagnés chacun leurs chambres pour se changer et se remettre à sec. Harry avait décidé de se joindre à ses deux meilleurs amis pour passer un moment seuls, tous les trois. Quand il l'avait annoncé à Drago, le garçon avait acquiescé avec un petit sourire. "C'est normal de vouloir retrouver quelques fois ses habitudes" avait-il dit en précisant qu'il en profiterait pour discuter un peu avec Pansy dont le comportement étrange l'intriguait. Dire qu'il y avait eu une grande évolution entre eux deux serait mentir mais Harry remarquait parfois les regards du blond sur lui et ils leur arrivaient de se frôler timidement, l'air de rien. Il n'avait pas osé questionner Drago sur sa soudaine distance, trois jours auparavant et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il préférait profiter des petites attentions que Drago lui adressait même si au fond, il espérait bien plus. Il en avait assez de tourner en rond, d'attendre un signe de la part de Drago pour être certain qu'il faisait le bon choix, il se devait d'être courageux. C'est pourquoi il demanda impulsivement au blond s'il pourrait lui parler après avoir retrouvé ses amis. D'abord surpris, le garçon avait de nouveau acquiescé et Harry s'en était allé, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Bon, et si on parlait sérieusement ?

Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, le reste de son corps allongé sur le lit de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione le fixait tristement et le regard de Ron ne montrait aucune trace de plaisanterie ou de malice. Le roux se plaça face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Hermione s'installa en tailleur, à côté d'eux, l'un de ses doigts tortillant nerveusement l'une de ses mèches bouclées.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Ron ?

-Ce que je veux dire pas là ? Harry, t'es mon pote, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, tout ce que tu veux. On te connaît et on sait quand tu vas mal. Mais regarde ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu n'as pas balancé ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tu dois nous dire ce qui ne va pas Harry, on est là pour t'aider.

-C'est vrai 'Ry, même si tu ris, même tu sembles vraiment heureux d'être là, on voit que quelque chose ne va pas... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. On t'a laissé assez de temps pour que tu viennes nous expliquer par toi-même ce qui ne va pas.

Harry baissa le regard. Il pensait pourtant l'avoir bien masqué mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisamment pour tromper ses meilleurs amis. Ron avait raison : il devait le leur dire, il devait vider son sac, sinon, il ne se sentirait pas mieux. Garder pour soi une telle chose n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au final, quand bien même il voulait protéger ses amis.

-J'ai eu une... Confrontation avec Millicent Bulstrode.

-Une confrontation ? Comment ça ?

-Elle m'a attaqué et...

-Elle t'a attaqué ?! Dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ?! Mais elle est complètement barge, pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Ron était à la fois sous le choc et furieux. Hermione n'en était pas loin, elle non plus. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Elle a parlé de Voldemort mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'unique raison. Elle a évoqué Lisa Turpin, comme si leurs actes étaient liés. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elles m'en voudraient autant.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé Harry ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas tout... Il m'est arrivé quelque chose et je...

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. En le voyant, ses amis saisirent chacun l'une de ses mains pour apporter leur soutien. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Harry avait besoin de plus pour parvenir à leur expliquer et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le comprendre. Ron l'entoura de son bras, incitant Harry à reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Hermione se rapprocha d'eux pour caresser tendrement les cheveux d'Harry. Il inspira profondément. Et se lâcha enfin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses amis ne le jugèrent pas mais leurs mines étaient sombres à présent.

-Il faut vraiment que tu rencontres cette Nastya, Harry. Ce nouvel aspect de ton don est certes dangereux pour les autres, mais il l'est peut-être tout autant pour toi et c'est ce qui m'inquiète moi.

-J'espère que ta cousine pourra nous éclairer, approuva Ron.

-Moi aussi... Mais par mesure de précaution, je ne préfère pas utiliser les liens durant cette semaine. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle perte de contrôle... Seulement...

-Seulement tu t'es habitué à cette utilisation, c'est ça ?

-Oui Hermy...

Hermione coinça son menton entre ses doigts et réfléchit. Ses pensées se portèrent sur le sac d'Harry, là où elle savait caché le journal de son arrière-grand-mère. Peut-être qu'en le lisant avec plus d'attention, elle pourrait découvrir quelque chose à propos de cette faculté inconnue. Elle fit part de son idée à Harry qui haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Hermione quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, rapidement suivie par les deux garçons. Elle farfouilla dans le sac de son ami et fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant aucun journal.

-Tu lui a changé de place ? Questionna Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant aussi. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent la chambre à la recherche du livre, prenant soin de ne pas violer l'intimité de Drago en regardant dans ses affaires. Ils passèrent au peigne fin la chambre, regardant à nouveau dans le sac, puis sous le lit et enfin au sol. Mais rien. Le journal était introuvable. Ils se lancèrent un regard nerveux.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Drago était appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte, le journal en main. Malgré son air nonchalant, Harry remarqua une rigidité dans sa posture. Le regard du blond se posa sur lui et Harry se figea. Il y avait un mélange de colère et de trahison à l'intérieur.

-Je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire, Potter.

* * *

Harry oscillait entre deux sentiments en cet instant précis : la colère et la culpabilité.

En colère pour s'être fait voler son journal, par Pansy qui plus est. Elle l'avait avoué d'une petite voix en évitant à tout prix son regard. Énervé par la froideur dont faisait preuve Drago à son égard. Agacé de ne pas d'être rendu compte des soupçons de Pansy à son égard. Mais surtout, il était déçu. Déçu qu'une de ses amies ait pu tromper sa confiance. Néanmoins, le sentiment qui l'envahissait le plus, qui lui serrait le cœur, c'était la culpabilité. Peut-être aurait-il du leur en parler.

-Donc, si je comprends bien Harry, tu es capable de voir ce que chaque personne ressent, commença Théodore, le premier à prendre la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon.

-En quelque sorte.

-Tu pourrais peut-être développer Potter.

Harry baissa le regard sous celui noir et glacial de Drago.

-Je... Je peux voir des liens de couleurs qui me relient aux autres et ces liens définissent la relation que j'entretiens avec la personne. Et puis je peux voir des filaments qui entourent chaque personne. Ils représentent leurs sentiments à l'instant T.

-C'est assez... Intrusif comme capacité, souffla Daphné.

Harry serra ses poings. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Bien évidemment que cette capacité était intrusive, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Hermione et Ron n'avait pas vraiment fait de remarque à ce propos quand il le leur avait avoué. Et puis, il fallait être réaliste. Sans elle, il aurait toujours douté des Serpentards, jamais il ne leur aurait accordé sa confiance totale. Quoiqu'il commençait véritablement à remettre en cause cette confiance. Il avait beau tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas mal agi, qu'il n'avait pas choisi ce don, il se sentait coupable. Blaise se leva et s'étira, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Ok, c'est vraiment moyen le fait qu'il sache ce qu'on ressent, moi-même ça me gêne un peu. Avouons-le Harry, si c'était toi à notre place, tu réagirais sûrement comme ça aussi. Mais bon les gars, c'est peut-être grâce à ce don qu'il nous a accordé sa confiance et que nous sommes devenus amis. Et contre des ennemis ça peut être super utile.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Blaise.

Théodore acquiesça aux paroles de son petit-ami et de Daphné.

-Et bien moi ça ne me va pas, grinça Drago en se rapprochant d'Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ? Tu savais ce que je ressentais et tu en as profité, je me trompe ?

-Je n'ai jamais-

-Moi non plus ça ne me plaît, renchérit Pansy en se levant brusquement. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils savent exactement ce que nous on pense, ce qu'on ressent ! Ils savent... Ils savent à quel point on les apprécie maintenant.

La voix de Pansy avait faibli et ses lèvres tremblaient. Harry se rendit soudainement compte d'une chose : il s'était toujours assuré de la sincérité des Serpentards. Il lui arrivait parfois de regarder leurs sentiments quand ça l'intriguait. Mais jamais il n'avait vérifié si les Serpentard l'appréciait ou non. Jamais il n'avait tenté de voir les sentiments de Drago lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Pansy avait tord sur ce point. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se justifier, elle reprit la parole, cette fois les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires, j'en ai conscience. Les autres ont essayé de me dissuader de chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, mais moi je voulais comprendre. Comprendre comment tu avais pu nous accorder ta confiance aussi rapidement. Je ne voulais plus qu'on ait de secret les uns pour les autres, qu'on soit vraiment amis. De vrais amis. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, si je ne l'avais pas dit aux autres, est-ce que tu nous en aurais parlé ? Je ne crois pas. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que tu ne nous fais pas réellement confiance en vérité ! Peut-être même que depuis le début, vous vous jouez de nous ! Parce que je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que Granger et Weasley, eux, sont au courant ! J'ai l'impression que ce sera toujours vous et uniquement vous. Il n'y aura jamais de place pour nous, la preuve. Vous savez que nous sommes sincères avec vous, mais qu'en est-il pour nous ? Quelle certitude avons-nous ? Je refuse qu'on lise en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je... Je crois que je dois prendre l'air.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots. Daphné s'excusa en partant à la poursuite de son amie.

-Je crois que je devrais aller lui parler.

Hermione surpris tout le monde à ces mots et se leva à son tour pour parler à Pansy. Harry, lui, ne savait plus comment agir. Les paroles de Pansy l'avait touché plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il tenta de parler mais referma aussitôt sa bouche. Il risqua une œillade en direction de Drago mais ce dernier semblait bouillonner de rage. Sans un mot, il s'en alla à son tour. Seuls restaient dans la pièce les quatre garçons.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, bafouilla Harry, j'aurais dû vous en parler.

-Non Harry. Même si je dois avouer que je déteste savoir quelqu'un capable de lire en moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Pansy, soupira Théo en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Le fait que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit n'est pas une question de confiance. Je pense que tu n'étais simplement pas prêt, j'ai tord ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Théo avait raison. Il n'était juste pas prêt. Mais il aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement.

* * *

-Drago, mon chéri, tout va bien ?

Il était rare que Narcissa retrouve son fils recroquevillé dans le bureau de son père. A vrai dire, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il se sentait terriblement mal. Depuis tout petit, Drago avait pris cette habitude, sachant parfaitement que s'il se cachait dans cet endroit, alors tôt ou tard son père finirait par le trouver et le réconforter. Hélas, Lucius n'avait pas pu se libérer de ses obligations, le Lord étant de plus en plus nerveux quant à la fidélité de ses hommes. Pour les protéger, elle et leur fils, Lucius acceptait d'encaisser les Doloris et les sautes d'humeur d'un homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Mais bientôt il n'aurait plus à subir tout cela, Narcissa en était persuadée. Harry allait mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle trouvait triste de placer tous ses espoirs dans un adolescent qui ne connaîtrait jamais une vie normale mais elle sentait qu'il était capable de vaincre l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Néanmoins, pour le moment, elle avait d'autres préoccupations, notamment son fils.

Elle s'accroupit gracieusement à son niveau, prenant entre ses mains le visage de son fils adoré. Quand elle avait su que plus jamais elle ne serait capable d'enfanter après lui, Narcissa avait sombré dans une dépression. Quand bien même son mariage avait été arrangé, elle était sincèrement amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy et avait espéré pouvoir lui offrir une famille qu'ils chériraient à deux. Quand Drago était né, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Narcissa s'était longuement imaginée offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Drago mais les médecins avaient brisé tous ses espoirs. Elle se sentait misérable, pitoyable et s'en voulait de gâcher le plaisir d'avoir un second enfant à Lucius. Mais son mari ne lui en avait jamais voulu et grâce à lui et leur fils, leur si magnifique enfant, elle avait remonté la pente. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait, c'était de voir des larmes contenues briller dans le regard de Drago.

Faisant fi de ses bonnes manières, elle s'assit aux côtés de son fils, à même le sol, et l'enferma dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Drago, que s'il voulait lui parler, alors il le ferait. Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas.

-Comment tu réagirais si Père avait toujours su que tu l'aimais grâce à un pouvoir mais jamais te l'avoir avoué ?

-Allons Drago, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Drago pinça ses lèvres avant de souffler faiblement.

-Harry a une sorte de don qui lui permet de connaître les sentiments des autres maman. C'est Pansy qui l'a appris, pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais sans ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous aurait rien dit... Le problème, c'est que je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui... Et depuis quelques temps, il se rapproche de moi comme si... Comme s'il connaissait mes sentiments. Ce qui est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

-Et tu as peur qu'il se joue de toi ?

Drago acquiesça. Narcissa retint un soupir. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre les sentiments du jeune Harry pour son fils. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait, ses regards ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Mais elle comprenait ce que ressentait son fils pour l'avoir elle-même ressenti un jour. Elle sourit à cette simple pensée, comme chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait un souvenir avec Lily. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tant.

-Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais une meilleure amie. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

-La mère d'Harry ?

-Exactement. Elle était mon exact opposé. Là où j'étais calme et soucieuse de mes bonnes manières, elle était débordante de joie et ne faisait guère attention aux regards des autres. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour nous deviendrons amies, pas même moi. Et pourtant, ça a été le cas et ce, durant de longues années. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui encore nous aurions pu l'être si nous n'avions pas commis d'erreurs, chacune de notre côté. Mais quand bien même j'aimais profondément Lily, il m'est déjà arrivée de douter d'elle durant nos années à Poudlard, notamment lors de sa sixième année. Du jour au lendemain elle est devenue étrange, lointaine. Severus, ton parrain qui était à ce moment-là son plus proche ami, et moi, nous nous inquiétions pour elle. Mais au départ elle restait muette sur ce qui lui arrivait. Si bien que par moment, nous nous disputions. Nous voulions qu'elle nous parle, qu'elle nous fasse part de ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle le refusait. Severus est tombé un jour sur une discussion entre elle et votre professeur de métamorphose et nous avons eu connaissance de ce don.

-Le même qu'Harry ?

-Sûrement.

-Et comment as-tu réagi ?

-Je l'ai mal pris. En partie parce qu'il est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable qu'une personne puisse connaître chacun de nos sentiments, mais surtout par peur. Comme toi, je craignais qu'elle ne se soit jouée de moi. Bien sûr, c'était différent étant donné que nous étions déjà amies avant l'apparition de son don mais le doute persistait en moi. Difficile d'accorder son entière confiance à une personne capable de jouer de vous dans la mesure où elle connaît tous vos sentiments. Mais Lily n'était pas de ce genre-là. Si elle ne nous disait rien, c'était par crainte de notre réaction. Elle s'efforçait d'utiliser le moins possible son don, mais c'était parfois un besoin et une nécessité pour elle. J'ai compris qu'elle nous aimait sincèrement et qu'elle s'en voulait d'user de son don. Seulement, lorsque tu disposes d'une capacité pareille, tu as sans cesse l'envie de vérifier si tu peux faire confiance ou non à une personne car tu en disposes le pouvoir. Harry doit être dans le même cas. Moi j'ai décidé de faire confiance à Lily mais il ne tient qu'à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire avec Harry. Mais tu veux que je te dise une chose, Drago ?

Le blond hocha de la tête, prudemment.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec lui. Les regards qu'ils te portent ne trompe personne.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je pense qu'Harry n'est pas indifférent à ton charme.

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et se releva. Drago ramena ses jambes contre son torse et passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir.

* * *

-Tu dors ?

Les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent lourdement. Il était tard à en juger par la noirceur du ciel. Drago était debout devant son lit, le visage indéchiffrable. Harry, bien qu'à moitié ensommeillé, se douta de la raison pour laquelle le garçon l'avait réveillé. Sans un mot, il se releva du lit et partit en direction de la porte.

-Mais que fais-tu ? Questionna Drago, à moitié confus.

-Et bien, je vais dans une autre chambre. Je suppose que tu m'as réveillé pour me demander de partir, non ? Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu crois que je me suis foutu de toi, mais saches juste que ce n'est pas le cas. Bonne nuit.

Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre, Drago le retint et l'invita à se recoucher. Harry abdiqua, bien que méfiant. Rapidement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent allongés, face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de son homologue. Ils se dévisageaient en silence, seuls les rayons de la lune leur apportant un peu de lumière. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Drago à cet instant. Lui en voulait-il encore ? Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser ? Harry secoua la tête en se rendant compte que c'était l'évidence même. Alors il le fit.

-Pardon.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ré-ouvrir.

-Peux-tu être honnête avec moi ?

-Oui.

-As-tu déjà lu mes sentiments ?

-Quelques fois, mais simplement pour m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas sur votre compte. Je... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus.

-Alors tu ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments en ta présence ?

-Non, je l'ignore. Cependant, je connais notre lien.

-Et quel est-il ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre du bas. Drago lui avait demandé d'être honnête, alors il le serait.

-Il faut d'abord que tu saches que... Que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ne sont pas dû au lien. Il m'a peut-être aidé à comprendre mais ce que je ressens est bel et bien réel. Même si j'ai eu des doutes au début, j'en suis certain à présent. Notre lien... Nous partageons un lien d'âme sœur.

-D'âme sœur ?

Harry acquiesça. Drago lui sourit alors de manière ensommeillée.

-Je crois que j'aime bien l'idée, Potter. Mais sache que je ne te pardonne pas entièrement pour autant. Et j'aimerais que tu me préviennes quand tu utilises ce don sur moi.

-D'accord.

-J'espère que je fais le bon choix en t'accordant de nouveau ma confiance.

Harry ne dit rien. Drago venait de souffler sa dernière phrase en s'endormant. Harry sentit à nouveau la culpabilité lui broyer le ventre mais le visage tranquille de Drago l'apaisa. Il passa une main sur le visage du blond et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en reparler. Pour le moment, tous les deux étaient véritablement épuisés. Harry ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Excuse et pardon

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolé, ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais j'ai eu un blocage le concernant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à mes correctrices !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Adenoide :** Oui, heureusement que Narcissa connaissait le don ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Charlie Forrest :** Merci énormément, ça me fait plaisir !

**Miss MPREG :** Eh oui, Blaise, Théo et Daphné n'en veulent pas vraiment à Harry ! Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur la sincérité de Drago ! Merci beaucoup ^^

**Azuriel :** Merci beaucoup et oui, il y a une suite, la voici !

**FoxyCha :** Merci, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !

**Alice :** Merci beaucoup ! Nous verrons si ton hypothèse est vrai ! Je remercie en ce qui concerne la qualité et oui, en effet, je suis très perfectionniste ^^' Je suis content si cette histoire te fait du bien durant cette période !

**PS : J'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic Drarry, "_Two-faced_", n'hésitez pas à aller lire :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Excuse et pardon**

Le lendemain matin, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la salle à manger de la demeure, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ron, Blaise et Théo discutaient tranquillement, essayant d'intégrer le reste de la tablée à leurs discussions. Si Hermione et Daphné se prêtaient au jeu, Pansy, elle, fixait silencieusement sa tasse de thé. Harry lui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il lançait des petits regards en coin à Drago, ses pensées le ramenant le plus souvent à la soirée précédente. Parfois Drago lui lançait une œillade discrète et un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable dans ces moments-là. Il croqua dans son toast beurré tout en répondant mollement à l'une des questions de son meilleur ami. Harry savait ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire : détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait conscience que Blaise, Théo et Daphné ne lui tenait pas vraiment rigueur d'avoir gardé son secret pour lui, mais Pansy avait plus de mal, il n'y avait qu'à voir son mutisme inhabituel. Quant à Drago... Même s'il lui avait redonné sa confiance, Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Est-il réellement sincère ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Il releva la tête en entendant Blaise soupirer fortement.

-Bon sérieusement, j'en ai un peu marre. On peut pas juste dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur et passer à autre chose ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. Il nous reste encore deux-trois jours ensemble et je préférais qu'on les passe à se détendre plutôt qu'à s'en vouloir les uns aux autres. Surtout que personnellement, je comprends le choix d'Harry.

-Et qu'il n'a pas choisi d'avoir ce pouvoir, renchérit Hermione en approuvant les paroles de Théo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy et Drago, excepté celui d'Harry. Pansy soupira en reposant sa tasse. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux en prenant un air sérieux.

-Hermione et Daphné sont restées avec moi hier et m'ont fait prendre conscience de mon comportement. J'ai été odieuse Harry, j'en suis désolée. Je... Hermione a raison dans le sens où tu n'as pas choisi ce don et puis... J'ai aussi réfléchi. Te demander de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir c'est comme te demander au final... Et bien de ne pas utiliser de magie. Ce don est une partie de toi comme notre magie est une partie de nous et je pense que nous en sommes tous dépendants. Je regrette...

-Je m'excuse également pour mon comportement démesuré, rajouta simplement Drago.

-Je... Merci. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché aussi. Je ne veux plus que vous doutiez de la confiance que j'ai en vous, que nous avons en vous, affirma Harry en englobant ses deux meilleurs amis. On vous considère vraiment comme nos amis.

Un petit sourire hésitant peignit chacun des visages présents. Narcissa arriva à ce moment-là, heureuse de voir que la situation s'était améliorée. Elle demanda à son elfe de maison de lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud qui ne tarda pas à lui être remis. Un silence apaisant s'était installé dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne l'interrompt d'une voix incertaine.

-On a le droit de te poser quelques questions dessus ton don, Harry ? Juste histoire de mieux l'appréhender.

-Vas-y, répondit le brun en reprenant un toast.

-Tu connais d'autres personnes qui ont ce pouvoir ?

-Ma mère l'avait, dit-il en jetant un regard en direction de Narcissa mais la femme ne semblait pas étonnée alors il continua. J'ai aussi une cousine du côté de ma mère qui le maîtrise.

-Mais je croyais que la famille de ta mère était moldue, s'étonna Drago.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, Drago, intervient alors Narcissa. Lily a été adoptée par les Evans alors qu'elle était une enfant. En vérité, elle est la fille benjamine de Victor et Nadya Filipkovitch.

-Des Filipkovitch ?!

Les Serpentards comprirent alors la raison pour laquelle cette famille si célèbre avait contacté Harry. Cela n'avait rien à voir sa réputation de survivant. Pour des sang-purs comme eux, le nom des Filipkovitch était bien connu. Ils appartenaient à l'une des lignées sorcières russes les plus vieilles et assistaient souvent aux galas qu'organisaient les grandes familles de sang-purs. Drago se rappelait d'avoir déjà rencontré le fils aîné de Victor et Nadya Filipkovitch lors d'une réception, Nickolaï, et que l'homme lui avait laissé une impression bien étrange. Il était froid et charismatique et il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sourire une seule fois durant la soirée. Quant à ses enfants... Drago n'avait jamais cherché à les approcher davantage, préférant rester auprès de ses amis avec qui il n'était pas obligé de feindre l'enfant parfait et gâté que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Dire qu'il était choqué de savoir qu'Harry appartenait à cette famille serait un euphémisme.

Harry quant à lui serra son bol à présent vide, le regard vague. Plusieurs questions substituaient dans son esprit concernant la famille de sa mère. Peut-être que Narcissa pourrait l'éclairer avant qu'il n'aille chez cette branche de la famille dont il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient grande réputation. Il posa alors la première question qui lui brûlait la langue et qu'il n'avait pas osé demander à Luna.

-Savez-vous pourquoi ma grand-mère l'a abandonné ?

Narcissa soupira tristement en caressant du bout de ses ongles parfaits la bordure de sa tasse.

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais Lily, elle, le savait. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous en faire part. Je me rappelle du jour où elle a appris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la famille Evans. Elle venait de rencontrer Anya, son aînée qui, ayant atteint sa majorité, avait décidé de quitter son pays à la fois pour fuir sa vie là-bas mais également pour retrouver sa sœur perdue. Elles s'étaient retrouvée par hasard à Pré-au-Lard et si Lily n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, Anya, elle, se souvenait parfaitement de sa petite sœur. C'est elle qui a tout avoué à Lily. Au départ Lily avait été réticente à la croire mais Anya avait achevé de la convaincre en lui montrant une photo d'elles ensemble enfants jouant joyeusement qu'Anya avait secrètement gardée toutes ces années. Lily nous avait demandé de la laisser seule avec sa sœur et nous avions respecté son choix. Seulement, le soir-même, nous avons dû chasser chacune de ses larmes du mieux que nous pouvions...

-Quel âge avait-elle quand elle a été abandonnée ? Questionna Théodore, absorbé par l'histoire.

-Sept ans, répondit Harry en se souvenant des paroles de sa mère dans sa lettre.

-N'est-ce pas étrange ? Elle avait sept ans mais elle n'a plus aucun souvenirs de sa famille biologique ? Je veux dire, dans mon cas, je me rappelle parfaitement de certaines bêtises que nous faisions Astoria et moi à cet âge-là, comme la fois où nous avons demandé à notre elfe de maison de changer toutes les colombes de notre mère en crapaud. Alors ne pas se souvenir d'avoir été adopté me paraît irréaliste.

-Daphné n'a pas tord, s'étonna Hermione, je n'avais même pas remarqué ce détail en lisant la lettre.

Cette fois elle s'était adressé à Harry. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, surpris lui aussi. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle plus aucun souvenir ? Le visage de sa sœur n'aurait-il pas dû lui paraître familier lui aussi ? Il questionna Narcissa du regard mais elle aussi semblait confuse.

-Je crois que j'aurais plus d'explications à demander à mon oncle que prévu, soupira Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Narcissa allait appeler un elfe de maison pour lui demander de débarrasser la vaisselle sale du petit déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou l'interrompit en entrant en grande pompe par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger. Ron glapit en reconnaissant l'oiseau. Il s'agissait d'un Grand-duc du désert aux yeux brillants de sournoiserie. Pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent en un sourire. C'était Zip, l'oiseau que Fred et George s'étaient offerts en voyant à quel point leurs affaires étaient florissantes. Il était aussi malin et farceur que ses propriétaires et ne repartait jamais sans voler l'un des objets du destinataire de la lettre des jumeaux. Ron, pensant que cette dernière lui était adressée, cacha toutes ses affaires susceptibles d'être subtilisées mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Zip s'avança vers Harry. Le brun caressa tendrement le hibou qui ferma les yeux de bonheur. Étrangement, Zip l'adorait et ne lui piquait jamais rien. Peut-être parce que les jumeaux le lui avait formellement interdit.

-De qui est-ce ? Questionna Drago en fixant étrangement la lettre.

-De mes frères, se lamenta Ron. Pitié dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas encore inventé un truc totalement incongrue et qu'ils veulent que tu sois leur cobaye. Crois-moi Ry, si c'est le cas, alors refuse immédiatement. Je me rappelle encore de la fois où ils m'ont fait boire cette potion et que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à draguer un sapin. Un putain de sapin, Harry.

Ron rougit sous les gloussements de ses amis, y compris de Narcissa qui s'amusait à imaginer la scène. Elle avait eu ouïe de la réputation des jumeaux Weasley par son fils et elle était certaine que Lily les aurait adorés. De son côté, Harry souriait, impatient de découvrir ce que lui réservait Fred et Geoges. Malheureusement, il déchanta bien vite.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons pris la liberté de t'écrire cette lettre à la suite de la visite plus qu'étrange de notre adoré Maître des potions. Nous pensons que tu vois de qui nous parlons. Deux élèves de Poudlard ont été examinées après avoir attaqué un autre élève et les professeurs auraient découvert dans leur sang l'une de nos inventions qui, convergé avec d'autres liquides, peut donner une capacité de persuasion et de manipulation à celui qui l'administre apparemment. De ce fait on nous a interdit la vente de notre potion, nous étions outragés ! Surtout qu'utilisé à bon escient, elle permet de donner une odeur corporel atroce pendant une semaine à la personne de notre choix._

_(Fred m'informe que je ne dois pas m'égarer lorsque j'écris, surtout que cette lettre est sérieuse, pardon Harry...)._

_Nous nous sommes donc questionnés sur qui pouvait être l'élève en question parce que, malgré tout, il s'était fait attaqué et qu'indirectement, nous étions responsables. Quand nous avons demandé des renseignements à notre belle rousse, elle nous a informé que seul élève qui aurait pu subir une attaque – elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir qualifier ce qui s'était passé « d'attaque » - c'était toi. Nous espérons sincèrement que si c'est véritablement de toi qu'il s'agit, eh bien, que tu ailles bien. Auquel cas nous en somme vraiment navré Harry..._

_Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider si ce n'est te donner les informations que l'on t'a déjà cité. Mais nous recherchons activement la liste des personnes ayant acheté notre invention pour peut-être découvrir la personne à l'origine derrière tout ça !_

_Réponds-nous vite pour nous informer de ton état !_

_Tes deux fidèles amis,_

_George et Fred »_

-De la persuasion et de la manipulation ? Souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Alors Lisa et Millicent n'en avait pas totalement après lui, elles avaient été manipulées ? Mais par qui ? C'était la grande question. Il espérait que les jumeaux pourraient l'aider à obtenir la réponse. Il demanda un bout de papier et une plume à Narcissa et aussitôt, un elfe de maison se matérialisa avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Il rassura les jumeaux sur son état en leur demandant de ne pas s'en vouloir et les remercia de l'aider. Il noua la missive autour de la patte de Zip, qui, voyant le visage grave d'Harry, n'hésita pas à s'en aller aussitôt pour transmettre la réponse à ses maîtres. Sans un mot, il donna la lettre à Hermione qui la lut avec sérieux, de même que Ron qui s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule. Voyant l'incompréhension des autres personnes présentes, Harry se figea. Mais le regard de Drago le convainquit de tout leur expliquer. Alors il raconta les deux attaques et ce qui était arrivé à Millicent. Les réactions furent à peu près toutes les mêmes. Choc et confusion.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Millicent, murmura Pansy, blême. Jamais elle n'aurait attaqué de son propre chef et encore moins à Poudlard. Elle n'a pas assez de courage pour ça. Elle n'est pas une mauvaise fille, elle est juste aveuglée par les idéaux de ses parents mais je sais à quel point la marque l'effraie.

-D'après les jumeaux, elle a été manipulée.

-Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit cela, confirma Drago. Mais sache Harry que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, dans cette situation il ne s'agissait que de la légitime défense.

-Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être derrière ça Harry ? Ce qu'il se passe est très grave.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Madame Malfoy... Mais je compte bien le découvrir. Je n'aimerais pas que cette personne étende ses manipulations et ses attaques à des personnes qui me sont proches.

-Et nous t'y aiderons, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ensemble des Serpentards acquiescèrent aux paroles de Drago. Un elfe de maison vint prévenir Narcissa qu'un dossier important venant de son mari l'attendait dans son bureau et la femme se retira, non sans un regard inquiet en direction de son filleul. Elle se sentait responsable de lui à présent que Lily n'était plus là et le savoir en danger n'était pas pour le rassurer. Déjà que Voldemort était à ses trousses, si en plus un de ses camarades en avait après lui, cet enfant ne connaîtrait jamais la tranquillité. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Lily veille sur son fils de là où elle était.

Il ne restait qu'un jour avant leur départ pour la Russie. Harry avait envoyé un hibou à sa cousine pour lui demander si ses amis pourraient passer la semaine avec lui – il s'était excusé à de nombreuses reprises pour cette demande mais il n'imaginait pas partir sans eux – et à son grand étonnement, Nastya avait paru enthousiasme qu'il ramène de la compagnie. Elle semblait si enjouée dans ses lettres qu'il tardait à Harry de la rencontrer. Néanmoins elle lui avait adressée plusieurs mises en garde, notamment concernant son oncle. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'être un peu distant mais qu'Harry ne devait pas s'en formaliser, qu'il était toujours ainsi. Elle l'avait aussi prévenu que son frère pouvait être parfois lourd et qu'il ne devrait pas hésiter à le lui dire quand c'était le cas. Harry savait d'avance qu'il n'oserait pas. Enfin, elle lui avait transmis un porte-clé où figurait l'inscription « I love Russia » comme portoloin. Nastya avait précisé qu'il ne s'activerait qu'à une heure bien précise, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse tout préparer avant leur arrivée.

Il était si impatient qu'il commençait déjà à remplir sa valise. Il entendait les éclats de rire de ses amis à l'extérieur et même s'il regrettait de ne pas être avec eux, il devait être absolument prêt pour le lendemain. A l'aide de sa magie, il ramena à lui ses vêtements un peu éparpillés partout dans la chambre et ne fit même pas attention quand une ombre se glissa derrière lui. Il ne sursauta que quand il sentit un souffle près de son oreille.

-Eh bien Potter, on a eu peur ?

-Haha, très drôle Malfoy.

Même si cela avait été dit d'un ton ironique, Harry garda sa position, dos à Drago, priant pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il rougissait. Sentir son corps si près du sien le mettait dans tous ces états. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Harry s'affairant à son rangement et Drago le fixant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il brisa finalement le silence.

-J'ai menti.

Harry se retourna enfin.

-Quand ça ?

-Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas encore pardonné entièrement l'autre soir. Moi aussi j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir comme Pansy, et j'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion. Ce pouvoir fait parti de toi et tu n'y peux rien. Alors je t'avais déjà pardonné.

-Mais alors pourquoi..?

-J'aime bien faire mariner les gens, s'amusa Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es le pire Malfoy.

-Je sais Potter. Et je sais également que parfois je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Et que quand je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Même si je n'en ai pas l'autorisation.

Harry allait lui demander la signification de sa phrase mais se retrouva couper par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, chaste, Harry se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle émotion et lorsque Drago se recula, il reprit possession des lèvres du blond dans un baiser plus avide, bien plus quémandeur. A cet instant précis, Harry comprit que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'embrasser Drago. La sensation était bien trop exquise. Néanmoins, ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Tous les deux abordaient un rougissement bienheureux et se regardaient dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était...

-... Génial.

-Ça fait un moment que je voulais le faire, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit possible entre nous deux... Mais si nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, alors pourquoi hésiter davantage ? Ça m'attriste juste de savoir que tu pars demain.

-Nous pourrons toujours nous envoyer des lettres, comme c'était prévu.

-Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser à nouveau.

-Et bien nous avons jusqu'à demain pour en profiter.

-On est un peu mièvre, non ?

-Complètement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais bientôt les rires furent remplacés par des embrassades. Observant la scène à travers l'espace laissé par la porte entrouverte, Daphné et Blaise se tapèrent dans la main. Ils partirent en silence dans la chambre de Blaise avant de s'affaler sur le lit de ce dernier.

-C'était pas trop tôt, débuta Daphné, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

-Grave. J'ai eu peur qu'avec la confrontation ça brise un truc entre eux, mais non. Heureusement.

-Maintenant on va se sentir seule avec Pansy. On est les seules célibataires !

Ils gloussèrent entre eux mais d'un côté, ils étaient soulagés. Drago était entre de bonnes mains, ils en étaient certains. Et ils étaient heureux pour leur ami.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait remercié Narcissa et Drago pour leur hospitalité avant de saluer leurs amis. Au moment des embrassades, Pansy avait glissé une dernière excuse à Harry et Drago l'avait embrassé chastement, bien à l'abri des regards. A présent, ils se tenaient tous trois autour du porte-clé, le tenant fermement. A seize heures tapantes, ils sentirent la sensation habituelle d'être aspirée et se retrouvèrent projeté dans un lieu reculé de tout. Le sol était enneigé et une forêt dense semblait les entourer. Il faisait froid, si bien qu'en quelques minutes, ils se mirent à grelotter. La température n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la France. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent un manoir magnifique. S'ils avaient trouvé la demeure Malfoy immense, elle n'était rien à côté de celle-ci. Les murs étaient entièrement faits de briques rouges, donnant un aspect particulier mais accueillant au manoir. Après s'être jetés un regard, ils avancèrent vers la demeure.

A quelques mètres du manoir, jouant en dessous d'un arbre, une petite fille s'amusait à poursuivre un chien qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter les câlins de la fillette. Elle ressemblait à un ange aux yeux d'Harry. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu pâle, un teint de porcelaine. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de dix ans. Seulement, elle perdit bien vite son sourire lorsque le chien les aperçut, se précipitant vers eux à une vitesse folle. Il les sentit, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, puis s'assit devant eux, la langue pendante. La petite se rapprocha à son tour, méfiante, et Harry s'accroupit face à elle en abordant un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Harry. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite plissa les yeux aux premiers mots mais son visage rayonna lorsqu'il prononça son prénom. Elle prit la main qui lui tendit mais ne répondit pas pour autant. A la place, elle montra le manoir, comme pour l'inciter à la suivre. Harry haussa les épaules et lui et ses amis la suivirent. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et Harry se demanda si elle comprenait l'anglais. Peut-être que non et c'est pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu ? Dans tous les cas, elle semblait heureuse de sa présence, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du brun.

La petite dépassa la porte d'entrée et les mena un peu plus loin, vers une sorte de grange non loin du manoir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry fut impressionner par le nombre de toile de peinture qui gisaient ça et là dans la grange. Et au milieu de tous ces tableaux se trouvaient une femme de dos. Elle abordait une chevelure similaire à celle de la petite mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Harry fut frappé par la couleur de ses yeux. Un vert exactement similaire au sien. La femme se releva précipitamment, accourant vers eux, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

-Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin !

Harry n'avait aucun de doute. Il avait face à lui Nastya Filipkovitch.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Filipkovitch

**Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance !**

**/!\ J'aimerais que vous lisiez ce que je vais dire ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! J'aurais aimé savoir si quelque chose avait changé dans l'histoire, une chose qui ne vous aurez pas plu car je remarque que certains lecteurs arrêtent de lire et que le nombre de review baisse lui aussi. Je ne m'en plains pas mais je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi ^^**

**En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire malgré tout !**

**Adenoide :** Eh non, ce n'est pas encore ici qu'Harry aura des réponses, du moins pas dans ce chapitre !

**Vitya et Victor sont une seule et même personne !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Filipkovitch**

-Je suppose que ce ne sont pas les questions qui te manquent, Harry, débuta Nastya en nouant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un pinceau, mais je te propose de passer cette première journée à faire plus ample connaissance. Laissons les interrogations pour demain. Oh et que suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présentée convenablement auprès de vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione avec un sourire éclatant, je m'appelle Nastya Filipkovitch, je suis la cousine d'Harry. Et voici ma sœur benjamine, Nina.

La fillette fit une petite révérence avant de se redresser rapidement et de se cacher discrètement derrière sa sœur. Ainsi, il s'agissait également d'une de ses cousines ? Harry lui sourit tendrement, sourire que la petite lui rendit plus timidement. Ses meilleurs amis se présentèrent à leur tour et à nouveau, le visage de Nastya resplendit de joie, ses lèvres recourbées vers le haut. A croire qu'elle était née avec le sourire. Si Harry devait décrire en un mot l'impression que lui donnait sa cousine, peut-être la comparerait-il avec le Soleil, tant elle rayonnait. A son contraire, Nina semblait plus intimidée par leur présence, en particulier par celles de ses amis qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard. Nastya lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille dans une langue qu'il devina être du russe. Aussitôt la petite s'en alla, suivit de son chien qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la grange.

-Je lui ai demandé de nous préparer le petit salon. Nous n'avons pas d'elfe de maison donc nous assumons toutes les tâches dans le manoir. Enfin, je le faisais quand je vivais encore ici.

Son air se fit un instant nostalgique mais elle se reprit et croisa ses mains devant elle.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de cela plus tard. J'ai prévenu mes frères et sœurs que vous veniez aujourd'hui et ils ont tous répondu présent. Eux aussi avaient hâte de te rencontrer Harry ! Vitya ne devrait pas tarder, il se trouvait en Roumanie pour le travail. Tatiana se trouve déjà ici et Alexei n'arrivera que dans la soirée. Quand à Père...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, perdant pour la première fois son sourire. Nastya soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses toiles.

-Et bien, il se peut qu'en réalité, je ne l'ai pas tenu au courant de ta venue, Harry. Mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose étant donné qu'il est rare que la famille se réunisse au manoir depuis que Vitya et moi sommes partis.

-Votre père aurait désapprouvé notre venue s'il l'avait su ?

Hermione venait de poser la question d'une voix incertaine et inquiète. Elle avait bien vu son meilleur ami se raidir aux paroles de la blonde. Cette dernière sembla aussi s'en rendre compte et leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez. La situation est assez complexe mais sache Harry qu'au fond mon père n'a rien contre toi. Au contraire. Je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de te rencontrer. Mais je préférais que nous évitions les sujets fâcheux pour le moment. Allons poser vos affaires !

Elle avait retrouvé sa joie éclatante et Harry se contenta de ses maigres explications. Hermione s'empara de sa main tandis que Ron lui serra affectueusement son épaule. Ces gestes voulaient dire à Harry qu'ils étaient là pour lui, quelques soient les circonstances et ça le rassura. Il suivirent Nastya en silence mais Harry remarqua rapidement les coups d'œil que sa cousine lançait en direction de ses mains. Voyant qu'il l'avait remarqué, Nastya afficha un sourire contrit.

-Je trouvais juste étonnant que tu n'ais pas encore utilisé le don. Je me rappelle à quel point je l'utilisais à ton âge. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi que j'activais les liens à la moindre occasion, surtout pour vérifier si je pouvais accorder ma confiance à la personne face à moi. Vitya râlait souvent d'ailleurs parce qu'il détestait que je puisse connaître ses sentiments. J'ai rapidement comprit pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant. En ma présence, il abordait toujours un filament jaune impérial !

-La couleur de la puissance et de la protection, se rappela Harry.

-C'est tout à fait ça, s'amusa Nastya, dans son cas, c'était plus une question de protection. Il détestait quand les garçons me tournait autour ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ne les ais pas encore utilisé ?

-Oui...

-Un sujet fâcheux que nous prendront le temps d'évoquer plus tard ?

Harry acquiesça et Nastya n'insista pas plus. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et une bouffée de chaleur les envahit. La température était plus que bienvenue étant donné le froid de l'extérieur. L'entrée était simple, presque impersonnelle, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en voir plus car Nastya s'éloignait déjà. Ils montèrent à sa suite à l'étage qui comportait cinq pièces. Un escalier menait à un second étage.

-Ici, débuta Nastya en montrant l'une des portes, c'est une de nos salles de bain. Les toilettes sont à l'intérieur. Les quatre autres portes sont des chambres. Celle que nous partageons avec Vitya, celle de Nina, celle d'Alexei et la chambre d'ami. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble. La chambre est assez grande pour vous accueillir tous les trois !

-Il n'y a pas de soucis pour ça, affirma Ron.

Après tout, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble lorsqu'ils allaient au Terrier en raison du manque de place. Nastya les informa que l'étage d'au-dessus comportait la chambre de sa seconde sœur et celle de son père, ainsi que le bureau de ce dernier et la bibliothèque. Elle précisa d'ailleurs que son père n'était actuellement pas dans le manoir mais qu'il reviendrait sûrement bientôt. Harry s'étonna que le manoir paraisse si grand pour aussi peu de pièces, mais lorsqu'il vit leur chambre, il comprit. Cette dernière était spacieuse avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin. Au sol se trouvait deux matelas qui n'en semblaient pas moins confortable. Ils avaient également un bureau, trois armoires pour leurs affaires et une bibliothèque bien fournie.

-Vous avez même une salle de bain rien qu'à vous, précisa Nastya avec un petit sourire.

Une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air et Harry se sentit immédiatement bien dans cette pièce. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires magiquement rétrécies et à nouveau, ils suivirent Nastya en direction cette fois du petit salon. Ce dernier était chaudement décoré et il était évident que les propriétaires de la maison avait créé cette pièce dans le but d'accueillir leurs potentiels hôtes.

Assise sur un sofa, les pieds sur la table et un magazine sorcier entre les mains, une jeune fille lisait sans même prêter attention à eux à leur entrée. Elle abordait de longs cheveux bruns dont les pointes formaient des anglaises mais ses yeux bleus étaient similaires à ceux de Nina. La petite était elle aussi présente, jetant des regards noirs à ce qui semblait être sa sœur. Sur la table, un assortiment de viennoiserie et de boissons avaient été préparé. Nastya les incita à prendre place avec enthousiasme. Elle distribua les boissons et Harry vit Hermione y goûter avant de lui murmurer qu'il s'agissait d'un breuvage russe, le kompot. Comme savait-elle cela ? Il l'ignorait. Mais le goût fruité était absolument exquis. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Nastya semblait attendre quelque chose. Son visage se transforma au fil des minutes, passant de la bonne humeur à l'agacement. Elle s'empara du magazine sorcier de la jeune fille sur le sofa et cette dernière râla immédiatement.

-Rends-le moi Nastya ! Grogna-t-elle en anglais mais avec un accent russe prononcé.

-Pas avant que tu ne te sois présentée ! C'est malpoli d'agir ainsi en face de nos invités !

-Nos invités ? Ils ne devraient même pas être là ! Papa va énormément t'en vouloir quand il va l'apprendre...

-Tanya ! Cesse d'agir comme une enfant et présente-toi, maintenant.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de manière exagérée. Elle leur adressa un sourire coulant d'hypocrisie et se présenta enfin.

-Je suis Tatiana Filipkovitch. J'aimerais vous dire que je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer mais hélas, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être une menteuse.

Un "Tanya" furieux résonna dans la pièce mais la brune s'était de nouveau détournée d'eux, perdant son sourire pour reprendre son expression ennuyée. Harry comprit que cette fille désapprouvait sa présence et, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une de ses cousines, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'apprécier. Hermione et Ron semblaient partagés son avis aux vues de leurs regards septiques. Nastya secoua la tête, dépitée.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, Tanya à l'air de détester tout le monde.

La jeune fille ne nia pas. Au contraire, elle affichait un sourire hautain. Sa sœur aînée se reprit et posa son menton sur ses mains.

-J'aurais tant de questions à vous poser mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

Nina se releva aussitôt, les yeux brillant. Elle tira la manche de Nastya avec une excitation non-feinte et la blonde lui sourit, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle releva la tête vers eux avec un regard tendre.

-Nina aimerait bien savoir à quoi ressemble Poudlard. Vitya s'y est déjà rendu pour la coupe des trois sorciers et nous a raconté plusieurs anecdotes, dont tes prouesses, Harry. Mais depuis Nina rêve de s'y rendre. Elle ne comprend pas bien l'anglais mais je traduirais pour elle !

Le Trio d'or échangea un regard et d'un accord commun silencieux, c'est Hermione qui débuta. Elle décrivit le château, le système des maisons, quelles matières on enseignait là-bas et raconta quelques anecdotes. Nastya traduisait d'une voix douce en fixant Nina dont les yeux s'écarquillait au fur et à mesure du récit. Voyant le réel intérêt de la petite pour ses histoires, Hermione continua en contant les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, omettant les détails les plus effrayants. Ron et lui apportaient quelques fois leur grain de sel. Nina ne semblait pas la seule à écouter l'histoire attentivement puisque Nastya elle aussi semblait passionnée et Tatiana avait relevé le regard de son magazine. Harry observait la scène avait un fin sourire. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait avec sa famille en ce moment-même. Il se posa néanmoins une question. Si Nastya avait déjà entendu parler de lui avant et que "Vitya" l'avait vu, pourquoi n'avoir pas pris contact avant ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient cousins ? Harry se rappela de la lettre que lui avait envoyé Nastya, la toute première. A l'intérieur la fille avait précisé que cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de le rencontrer, alors elle était au courant. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Hermione cessa de parler. Nina semblait véritablement ébahie par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Harry la trouvait adorable à s'émerveiller de cette façon. Sa timidité avait été laissée de côté et elle sautillait sur place, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle fit des gestes avec ses mains en direction de Nastya qui éclata de rire.

-Nina dit qu'elle veut vraiment y aller maintenant et elle demande si tu l'emmèneras avec toi Harry !

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il se tourna vers la petite qui le fixait avec un regard suppliant. Les gestes qu'elle venait de faire... Nastya répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Elle est muette. Depuis sa naissance.

-Oh la pauvre, murmura Hermione.

-Elle y est habituée et puis elle n'aime pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Mais l'inconvénient de son handicap est qu'à part pour les sort informulés, et bien, elle ne sera pas capable d'utiliser sa baguette.

-Une presque-cracmol, un comble pour une fille issue d'une grande famille de sorcier, se moqua Tatiana en tournant l'une des pages de son magazine. La honte de la famille.

Harry se sentit soulagé un instant que la petite ne puisse pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas que l'innocence qui brillait dans ses yeux se brise par les propos de sa sœur. Sœur pour qui il éprouvait de plus en plus de ressentiment. Et comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses paroles, Tatiana continua nonchalamment.

-Mais bon, heureusement pour nous ce n'est pas la pire. Entre l'autre tarée qui nous sert de cousine et et maintenant lui, cracha-t-elle en désignant Harry, papa ne pouvait pas faire pire que nos tantes. On ne devrait même pas l'accepter ici, sa mère a été rayée de la famille après tout.

Harry baissa la tête, blessé par les paroles de sa cousine. Il se sentait aussi furieux pour Luna. Il détestait quant les gens la traitait de folle. Elle était différente mais pas sûrement pas "tarée". Hermione la fixait à présent avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable et Ron était rouge de fureur. Nastya avait vraiment perdu tout sourire et une aura menaçante l'entourait. La tension était palpable et Tatiana ne semblait pas plus affectée qu'outre-mesure.

-Tanya, tu es une personne horrible. Ce n'est pas de Nina dont nous avons honte, mais de toi.

Tous sursautèrent au ton froid et sévère qui émana à l'entrée du petit salon. Harry crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, mais non. Ils étaient deux. Le plus grand était le sosie parfait de Nastya et la couleur de ses yeux, tout aussi identique que les siens, le perturba. Il avait une vilaine griffure sur le visage qui gâchait un peu de sa beauté mais sans pour autant l'enlaidir. A ses côtés se tenait celui qui venait de parler. Un grand brun aux yeux d'un bleu glacial et au visage dur. Tatiana se ratatina sur elle-même.

-Al... Alexei ! Tu... Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer que ce soir ?

-Si mais Victor a eu besoin de moi pour son intervention en Roumanie donc je l'ai rejoint et nous sommes rentrés ensembles. Je m'attendais à un minimum de respect de ta part, mais il faut croire que c'est trop demandé. Que dirais-tu de regagner ta chambre et de réfléchir à tes actes ?

-Tu n'es pas Père !

-Tatiana.

Cette fois, c'était le sosie de Nastya qui venait de parler. Sa ton était cajoleur mais également dangereux. Harry sentit Ron se raidir à ses côtés et si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, peut-être aurait-il rit en se souvenant que son meilleur ami l'avait déjà rencontré et qu'il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Tatiana lança un regard apeuré en direction du blond et s'en alla, sans même s'excuser. La porte se referma sur elle et aussitôt, tous les Filipkovitch, même Nina, soupirèrent.

-Oh je suis tellement navrée Harry ! Tanya... Je n'ai même pas d'excuse à lui trouver... Elle a été horrible.

-Surtout ne prends pas à cœur ses paroles, râla Alexei en prenant la place de sa sœur dans le sofa. Tu as ta place ici et crois-moi, à part Tanya, on est tous content de t'avoir parmi nous. Je pense que tu l'as deviné mais moi c'est Alexei, je suis de deux ans votre aîné.

-Et moi c'est Victor, rajouta le grand blond en lançant un regard amusé en direction de Ron. Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance un d'entre vous.

-C'est fou c'qu'il ressemble à ton dragonnier, ricana son frère. A croire que c'est ton style.

-Charlie n'est pas MON dragonnier, rougit Victor. C'est un collègue. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y pensant... J'ai cru comprendre que ses frères et sa sœur étudiaient à Poudlard. Tu ne serais pas un Weasley par hasard ?

Ron acquiesça lentement, le visage blême. Harry retint un ricanement, de même qu'Hermione. Le pauvre, cela devait lui faire un choc de savoir que le garçon qui l'avait dragué deux ans auparavant était proche de son frère au point qu'Alexei soupçonne une relation. L'arrivée des deux frères Filipkovitch détendit l'atmosphère. Nastya avait retrouvé le sourire et Nina s'était précipité sur les genoux du brun qui la cajolait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas honte d'elle, rien que ses gestes le prouvaient. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, le Trio d'or détaillant leur vie en Angleterre et la menace qui pesait sur eux, chose que Nastya ne prit pas la peine de traduire à Nina. De leur côté, les Filipkovitch leur contèrent quelques anecdotes de leur enfance, permettant ainsi à Harry de mieux les connaître. Il apprit que, tout comme Ron, Nastya avait une phobie des araignées dont Victor s'amusait parfois. Que Alexei avait une passion pour le Quidditch et qu'il s'estimait être plutôt doué. En apprenant qu'Harry était attrapeur, il se fit la promesse de défier Harry avant qu'il ne reparte à Poudlard. Ils parlèrent peu de Tatiana mais du peu qu'il entendit, Harry comprit que c'était une enfant difficile.

-Je sais que ça ne l'excuse pas, mais elle a très mal vécue la perte de notre mère. Elle a beaucoup changé après ça.

-Je suis désolé pour votre mère, dit Harry faiblement, peiné de ne pas pouvoir connaître sa tante par alliance.

Ses cousins et cousines lui sourirent tristement et Nastya leur raconta comment elle était morte. Elle exerçait un métier équivalent à celui d'auror en Angleterre et avait été tué par la main d'un criminel activement recherché. Harry se sentit proche d'eux, lui aussi ayant perdu sa mère. Ils parlèrent encore et Harry n'en apprécia que plus ses cousins et cousines. Ils faisaient tout pour les mettre à l'aise et ne feignaient pas leur plaisir de l'avoir auprès d'eux. Tout le contraire de Tatiana. Mais bientôt ils furent sortis de leur conversation par le bruit caractéristique de transplanage. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit alors sur un homme à la stature imposante, aux cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière et aux yeux verts. C'est de lui que les jumeaux tenaient leur regard.

Il lança une œillade glaciale sur l'assemblée, s'arrêtant un instant sur Harry. Aussitôt, une colère sans nom s'empara de lui.

-Nastya, Vitya, Alexei. J'exige des explications !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Vision

**Réponse aux guest :**

Sakura : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je la continue, surtout maintenant que je suis en vacances ^^

Adenoide : Peut-être que tu es sur une bonne piste !

**Juste pour le petit rappel de la famille Filipkovitch :**

Nickolaï est l'oncle d'Harry. Il a pour enfants les jumeaux Nastya et Victor (Vitya) qui ont 20 ans, Alexei qui a 18 ans, Tatiana (Tanya) qui a 14 ans et Nina qui a 10 ans ~

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Vision**

-Bon, cette première rencontre n'était pas si catastrophique que ça au final.

Harry grimaça en retirant son tee-shirt pour enfiler son haut de pyjama. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était attendu à pire, mais tout de même. Leur présence n'avait pas eu l'air d'enchanter son oncle. Nastya avait calmement expliqué à son père que c'est elle qui les avait invité et ses frères n'avaient fait que défendre sa démarche. « Pendant des années aucun de nous n'a tenté de prendre contact avec lui car nous savions parfaitement que tu le désapprouverais mais Harry a besoin de sa famille, il ne peut pas tout gérer seul papa » avait argumenté la blonde sans baisser les yeux face à son père.

L'homme n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Harry et ce dernier avait aperçu un éclair de douleur dans son regard. Il avait demandé à Nastya et Victor de le rejoindre dans son bureau puis s'était éclipsé. Sa cousine s'était confondue en excuses avant de suivre son père et Victor lui avait simplement adressé un sourire désolé. Le trio d'or avait passé le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'Alexei et de Nina qui avaient tout fait pour les mettre à l'aise. Lors du dîner, ni Tatiana, ni Nickolaï ne s'étaient montrés. Mais Victor les avait rassuré en leur affirmant que les choses ne resteraient pas pareil le reste de la semaine. Harry soupira, toujours pas convaincu par les paroles de son cousin.

-Au moins, demain tu auras certaines réponses à tes interrogations, sourit Hermione en se collant à Ron.

Ce dernier déposa un tendre baiser sur le front d'Hermione avant de se mettre à lui caresser les cheveux. Harry acquiesça. Avant qu'ils n'aillent dans leur chambre, Nastya l'avait retenu pour lui dire qu'elle répondrait à une partie de ses questions le lendemain. « Il faut aussi que nous prenions un temps en ce qui concerne ton don » avait-elle renchérit plus sérieusement. Harry était impatient. Bientôt, une grand partie des mystères qui l'entouraient lui seraient révélés. Il s'allongea dans son lit et ramena la couverture contre lui. Hermione éteignit la lumière et ils ne tardèrent à s'endormir.

Seulement, quelques heures plus tard et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Voldemort lui envoya une vision. Il marchait à travers les rues d'un village, accompagné de Nagini. Autour de lui une odeur atroce de fumée et de sang envahissait l'air. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce village mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se trouvait en Angleterre. Tout en avançant, Harry aperçut des corps ensanglantés à ses pieds. L'un d'eux appartenait à un adolescent. Ses traits étaient figés à jamais dans une expression de terreur pure. Sa bouge formait un cri silencieux et ses yeux, éteints, étaient dirigés vers lui. Il se sentit frissonner mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse que ressentait Voldemort, loin de là. Il était envahi par l'exaltation.

« Regarde Harry, vois les monstruosités que nous commettons ensemble ».

Harry voulait lui hurler d'arrêter, de laisser ces innocents en paix, mais il n'était qu'un simple spectateurs, incapable du moindre geste. L'un des fidèles du mage noir s'approcha de lui, son masque cachant consciencieusement son visage. Il traînait par les cheveux une pauvre femme paralysée. Elle murmurait des appels au secours, trop faible pour crier. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, caressant tendrement sa joue. Puis dans un souffle, il lui lança un doloris. La femme voulut hurler mais les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge étaient rauques et à peine audible. Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid.

-Laissez ma mère ! Hurla un enfant en se précipitant vers la pauvre femme.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et tenait du bout des doigts une baguette.

-En voilà un qui ne manque pas de courage, s'amusa Voldemort. Tu mériterais presque de rester en vie mais je me suis fait la promesse de ne laisser aucun survivant.

Sur ces paroles, il lança un Avada Kedavra à la femme dont la vie s'échappa aussitôt. Le petit écarquilla les yeux, traumatisé. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'époumonait en appelant sa mère. Voldemort se détourna de la scène, non pas par compassion pour l'orphelin mais pour s'adresser à l'un des mangemorts à ses côtés. Sous sa cape noire, il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme mais la silhouette semblait bien frêle. Voldemort déposa sa main sur son épaule et rapprocha son visage du masque camouflant celui de son homologue.

-Tu voulais me rejoindre, alors je vais te laisser une occasion de faire tes preuves. Tue cet enfant.

La silhouette eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible. Son corps se tourna en direction de l'enfant. Elle hésitait. Harry la supplia intérieurement de ne rien faire mais la silhouette ne l'entendait évidemment pas. Il la vit lever sa baguette mais la vision se coupa aussitôt. Quelqu'un le secouait avec ferveur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver face à ceux effrayés de Ron.

-Harry, Harry, ça va mon pote ? Tu trembles, attends calme-toi, respire bien. Oui voilà comme ça.

Ron tenait fermement ses épaules, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant les siens. Au bout d'un moment, Harry parvint à se calmer mais les hurlements et les corps sans vie étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Hermione vint se coller à lui et caressa la paume de sa main, les yeux larmoyants. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Surtout que cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Victor ensommeillé.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu de l'agitation. J'ai un sommeil plutôt léger contrairement aux autres donc un rien me réveille.

-Je… Pardon, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Victor fronça les sourcils, toute trace de sommeil envolée et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit auprès de lui. Ron se recula un peu de lui – par simple mesure de sécurité – tout en restant en contact physique avec Harry.

-Tu veux raconter ton cauchemar ? Enfin je veux dire… Mon frère et mes sœurs ont toujours eu besoin de parler après ça et… Donc si tu veux en parler… Enfin je sais que tu as déjà tes amis mais…

-C'est bon, ça me soulagerait je pense.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant l'inquiétude réelle de son cousin vis-à-vis de lui. Enfant, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un membre de sa famille à qui confier ses inquiétudes mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Évidemment, maintenant il avait ses amis et pour lui, ils étaient comme de véritables membres de sa famille. Mais la sollicitude de Victor le touchait. Alors il se lança. Il raconta le massacre causé par Voldemort et ses sujets, les cadavres dans les rues, les pleurs, les cris. Le visage de son cousin et ceux de ses amis se figèrent d'horreur au fur et à mesure de son récit.

-Et tout ça, débuta Victor au bout d'un long silence, tout ça, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'osa pas répondre, alors Hermione le fit à sa place.

-Pas tout à fait… Harry a… Enfin, lui et Voldemort sont en quelque sorte liés. Ce qu'il voit, ce sont des visions.

-Je vois, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit d'Harry et força ce dernier à s'allonger. Il intima à Hermione et Ron de rejoindre eux aussi leur lit et commença à fredonner. Sans savoir vraiment comment, la mélodie apaisa un peu le cœur d'Harry. Ses paupières se firent plus lourde mais il lutta contre le sommeil. Il craignait de revoir les scènes se reproduire encore et encore dans ses songes. Il refusait de voir à nouveau les lueurs éteintes dans les yeux des cadavres et le sol jonché de sang. Mais une caresse sur ses cheveux le détendit.

-Dors Harry, chuchota son cousin, je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Il reprit son fredonnement et au bout de quelques minutes, Harry parvint enfin à se rendormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry se trouvait dans un état second, entre le sommeil et la réalité. Ron et Hermione dormaient toujours serré l'un contre l'autre et Victor avait disparu. Le brun vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas réveillé tous les événements de cette nuit. Il se leva sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois face au miroir, il examina ses traits. Ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés, signe qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et ses vêtements étaient froissés. « Je n'ai pas rêvé, tout s'est bel et bien réalisé… Tous ces gens… Ils sont tous morts ». Harry se sentait mal. Si seulement il connaissait le moyen d'arrêter Voldemort. Il avait assisté au massacre sans pouvoir rien y faire et la culpabilité rongeait son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il devrait envoyer un hibou pour prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait vu. En espérant que le bilan des personnes décédées ne soit pas aussi important qu'il le craignait.

-Harry, comment tu te sens ?

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. La silhouette de sa meilleure amie se reflétait dans le miroir. Son état était peut-être meilleur que le sien mais il était évident qu'elle non plus n'avait pas si bien dormi. Harry haussa les épaules. Il voulait se réfugier dans les bras d'une personne et déversait toute sa rage contre l'homme horrible qui avait massacré un village sans aucune pitié. Seulement, Hermione n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait. Il aurait préféré que Drago soit là. Harry adressa un sourire teinté de chagrin à Hermione à travers la glace.

-Allons retrouver ma famille, d'accord ? Ça me changera les idées.

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes et sortit de la salle de bain afin de récupérer ses affaires. Il retourna dans la pièce annexe pour se préparer le temps qu'Hermione réveille Ron. Une fois prêts, ses amis et lui descendirent en silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire. En entrant dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une Nastya pimpante de vie. Elle allait et venait, préparant le petit-déjeuner avec une énergie étonnante. Assis à table, son jumeau la fixait attendri. Lorsqu'il les repéra, Victor se leva vivement avec un air inquiet.

-Harry…

-Tout va bien, le rassura Harry bien que tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Vitya m'a raconté pour cette nuit, intervint Nastya, soudainement moins rayonnante. Cela dure depuis longtemps ? Ces visions je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas trop quand elles ont commencé… Je voyais déjà des choses enfants mais…

Les jumeaux russes échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient pouvoir communiquer sans aucune parole. Un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley. Nastya déclara à Harry qu'ils se pencheraient sur la question mais qu'avant cela, lui et ses amis devaient manger. Lors du déjeuner, aucun autre membre de la famille ne vint les rejoindre. Nastya leur expliqua qu'Alexei avait emmené Nina tôt ce matin faire les magasins. D'après elle ces deux-là étaient aussi proche qu'elle et Victor malgré leur différence d'âge. Tatiana n'avait pas quitté sa chambre mais cela n'était pas étonnant d'après son cousin tant elle avait l'habitude de dormir tard.

-Pour ce qui est de notre père, continua Victor en sirotant son café, il ne faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup le voir. Il est du genre solitaire et sors très peu de son bureau.

-Dire qu'à une époque, il était tellement différent, soupira Nastya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change autant ? Questionna Harry avant de se rendre compte de son indiscrétion.

Mais les jumeaux ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Nastya lui répondit, le regard vague.

-Il a commencé à changer après la mort de ta mère Harry. Il était colérique, en voulait au monde entier mais surtout à lui-même. Il est devenu extrêmement froid et distant et la seule personne qui parvenait à briser le mur qu'il avait placé entre le monde et lui était notre mère. Seulement, sa mort a creusé une douleur encore plus profonde alors qu'il parvenait peu à peu à se remettre du décès de tante Lily. Après ça, on ne la plus jamais revu sourire. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et s'est plongé dans le travail. Les seuls moments où il redevient comme avant, c'est pendant les banquets organisés par les grandes familles. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Je pense que notre départ à Vitya et moi l'a encore plus déboussolé et nous nous en voulons un peu… Seulement Vitya a son métier et moi… Moi je suis mariée.

Le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers la main de sa cousine et il découvrit qu'en effet, elle portait une alliance. Elle semblait pourtant si jeune ! Nastya caressa tendrement la bague qui ornait son doigt et au fond de lui, Harry espéra que le mari de Nastya était quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu peux nous poser tes questions Harry, sourit Victor en voyant son cousin se tortiller.

-Nos parents, ils étaient si proches que ça ? Pourquoi ma mère n'est plus considérée comme un membre de la famille ? Pourquoi elle ne souvenait plus de sa propre famille ? Et pourquoi n'avoir pas pris contact avant ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions, soupira Nastya. Mais pour répondre à la première, oui, Tante Lily et notre père étaient très proches. Bien plus qu'il ne l'était avec Anya. Il considérait Lily comme un trésor et haïssait notre grand-mère de l'en avoir séparé. Alors quand Anya est parvenue à la retrouver, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu notre père aussi heureux. Il en a même pleurer en apprenant la nouvelle d'après notre mère. C'est elle qui nous a tout raconté. On était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais l'affection qu'éprouvait notre père pour ta mère explique pourquoi il a autant souffert à sa mort. Enfin…

-Nous pensons qu'il y existe une autre raison encore mais il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire. Ce qui me fait rebondir sur le fait que nous n'avons jamais pris contact avec toi. A cause de cette autre raison, notre père a toujours voulu te tenir éloigner de lui. Pas parce qu'il ne t'acceptait pas mais je dirais plus par culpabilité. Lorsque notre mère évoquait ton prénom, père avait toujours le regard douloureux. Il nous a demandé de ne jamais prendre contact avec toi mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manquait seulement… Après la mort de notre mère, on ne voulait pas le voir encore plus malheureux.

-Mais je connais les difficultés du don, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul face à un don incontrôlable. Et je l'avoue, j'avais égoïstement envie de te rencontrer Harry. J'étais jalouse que Vitya ait eu cette chance lors du tournoi des trois sorciers alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion lorsque tu nous a envoyé cette lettre.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face à toutes ces informations. Alors ses cousins et cousines voulaient le rencontrer mais ils ne l'avaient simplement pas fait par crainte de la réaction de leur père ? Mais il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi son oncle agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le voir alors qu'il aimait tant sa mère ? Il avait l'impression que plus on lui donnait de réponses, plus les questions apparaissaient. Harry se rendit soudainement compte que les jumeaux avaient évité ses deux autres interrogations. Il ne fut pas le seul car Hermione, avec sa curiosité habituelle, leur fit la remarque.

-Et qu'en est-il du fait que Lily ne soit plus considérée comme appartenant à la famille Filipkovitch ? Luna nous a dit que la mère d'Harry avait été reniée de toutes les manières possibles et que c'était pour ça que sa tante n'avait pas pu prendre sa charge, parce qu'il n'était pas possible de montrer qu'elles avaient des liens de sang.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent et Harry s'étonna de la haine qui déformait à présent leur trait.

-Tout ce qu'on sait nous proviens des dires de notre mère. Mais il faut savoir que notre grand-mère, Nadya, la mère de notre père et de Tante Lily, était une femme détestable. A l'origine, elle s'était mariée avec notre grand-père, Victor, uniquement pour sa grande richesse. La famille Filipkovitch n'est pas l'une des plus réputée pour rien. Mais finalement, notre grand-mère avait développé une obsession pour son mari telle qu'elle ne laissait aucune autre femme s'approchait de lui. Sauf que notre grand-père avait une affection toute particulière pour Tante Lily. Elle était son ange et elle était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, tant physiquement que caractériellement. Nadya ne le supportait pas et en était venue à haïr sa propre fille. Elle était apparemment si horrible avec elle que notre père et Tante Anya devaient en permanence être avec Lily pour éviter que Nadya ne s'en prenne à elle. Elle a attendu la mort de Victor pour se débarrasser de sa fille. Elle a utilisé un puissant sortilège pour la renier magiquement et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de lien avec cette famille. Elle l'a ensuite abandonné. Notre père et Anya l'ont haït plus que tout mais ils ignoraient où pouvait se trouver leur sœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est tombée gravement malade que Nadya a avoué avoir laissé Lily a une famille moldue anglaise.

-Mais c'est atroce, s'écria Ron avec violence.

-Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ? Demanda Harry, au bord de l'explosion.

-Nadya lui avait lancé un sort d'Amnésie. C'était une sorcière redoutable et puissante.

Harry ressentit une colère immense contre celle qui avait été sa grand-mère. C'était peut-être horrible à penser, mais il était satisfait que cette femme ne soit plus de ce monde. Sa magie commença à crépiter, comme chaque fois qu'il était réellement énervé. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de le calmer mais dans ces moments-là, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Aussitôt, il fut éblouie par une multitude de couleurs et un lien scintilla intensément. Il s'apaisa en quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait pas, comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait pourtant pas activé les liens ! Harry leva les yeux vers Nastya qui le fixait, gênée. Ce n'était pas de lui que venait les liens, mais d'elle !

-Mais… Comment ?

-Je pense que tu as déjà eu trop d'informations aujourd'hui, Harry, dit-elle en faisant disparaître les liens. On a tous besoin de se détendre je crois. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre Alexei et Nina en ville ?

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas véritablement une question. En silence, ils terminèrent leur déjeuner et le trio d'or suivit les jumeaux à l'extérieur, en direction de la ville après s'être chaudement vêtus. Nastya avait raison, il avait besoin de digérer tout cela avant d'en savoir plus.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Bordeaux et transparent

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Guest : **Merci à toi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Bordeaux et transparent**

Cette sortie avait été bien plus bénéfique qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Mettre de côté tous les événements récents pour profiter d'une journée avec sa famille et ses amis lui avait permis de se détendre en partie. Ensemble ils avaient arpenté les rues de la ville la plus proche du manoir, goûtant aux spécialités culinaires russes et participant aux batailles de boules de neige avec les enfants du village, au grand plaisir de Nina. Seulement, en fin d'après-midi, un hibou interrompit leur sortie.

-C'est Strelka, annonça Victor en réceptionnant l'oiseau. Et mince, il faut que j'aille à la réserve ! Notre grapcorne est de nouveau tombé malade et personne ne peut l'approcher...

-La réserve ?

-Mon lieu de travail principal, répondit Victor en s'adressant à son cousin. Je suis amené à beaucoup voyager mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la réserve. On recueille toutes sortes de créatures et nous nous occupons d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retourner dans leur habitat d'origine. Habituellement nous les récupérons pour les soigner en cas de maladie ou de blessures si sérieuses qu'elles requièrent notre aide, mais il arrive aussi qu'elles soient emmenées à la réserve parce qu'elles sont chassées par des braconniers. Donc nous les gardons en sécurité.

-Peut-on venir avec toi ? Demanda Hermione avec une excitation non-feinte. Je veux dire... C'est vrai que nous avons déjà vu des créatures magiques à Poudlard mais je n'ai jamais été dans une telle réserve et...

-Il n'y a aucun souci à ce que vous m'accompagnez. Je vous présenterais à mes collègues par la même occasion.

A l'aide des jumeaux et d'Alexei, le petit groupe transplana jusqu'à la réserve. Le trio d'or resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. La réserve se trouvait être une immense plaine au climat changeant. Victor leur expliqua que tout était fait magiquement afin que les créatures ne soient pas dépaysées par rapport à leur habitat naturel. Divers animaux de toutes formes et toutes tailles gambadaient ça et là dans la plaine. Harry dû même se baisser à un moment donné pour éviter l'oiseau géant qui lui fonçait dessus. Ce dernier abordait un pelage si éclatant de couleurs qu'Harry en fut impressionné. L'oiseau se posa non loin d'eux et commença à entonner une mélodie agréable. Le trio d'or se laissa emporter par la douce berceuse mais Victor ne tarda pas à lancer un sort de mutisme à l'oiseau.

-Sérieusement, Fauzi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit ?

L'oiseau s'agita en essayant de produire des sons, en vain. Au final il abandonna et reparti, semblant énervé contre le russe. Victor secoua la tête, agacé.

-Il est toujours obligé de faire ça quand il voit de nouvelles têtes. Comme si la dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit. Je suis désolé pour lui, c'est un focifère. Son chant peut rendre fou n'importe quelle personne qui l'écouterait trop longtemps. Et évidemment, Fauzi adore chanter. Hélas, la dernière fois, son chant a tellement eu d'impact sur l'une de nos collègues qu'elle a du se faire interner pendant plusieurs jours. Il faut être prudent.

« Je crois que je viens de développer une nouvelle phobie pour les focifères » chuchota Ron à Harry qui retint un ricanement. Ils virent une jeune femme se précipiter vers eux, la respiration si hachée que l'on l'aurait cru sortie d'un marathon. Elle semblait profondément soulagée de voir Victor. En quelques mots, elle expliqua la situation au blond qui hochait la tête à mesure qu'elle parlait. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha un long soupir.

-Bien. Les présentations attendront. Liev est encore plus agressif qu'à l'habitude. Alexei j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le calmer. Quand à vous, dit-il en s'adressant au reste de sa famille et aux amis d'Harry, il vaut mieux que vous ne vous approchiez pas. On ne peut jamais prévoir le comportement qu'un grapcorne va adopter, encore moins lorsqu'il est malade. Sa force est certes amoindrie mais ses instincts de survie, eux, doublent en intensité.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils suivirent Victor et sa collègue en silence, comme le leur avait recommandé cette dernière. Harry écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la créature. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un grapcorne. L'animal était immense et doté de cornes sur le crâne. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, montrant son énervement. L'un des soigneurs tenta de s'approcher de lui mais aussitôt il se retrouva projeté, quelques mètres plus loin. Harry se demandait bien comment son cousin pourrait se débrouiller avec une bête pareille. Pourtant, Victor s'approcha du grapcorne avec précaution mais sans aucune terreur. Derrière lui, Alexei le suivait, bien qu'un peu moins serein. Pendant de longues minutes, Victor s'adressa à l'animal avec une douceur extrême pour l'apaiser et il n'y arriva qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain. Le grapcorne accepta de le laisser approcher et Victor débuta son examen à l'aide de son frère.

-Il est vraiment impressionnant, soupira la collègue de Victor, les yeux brillants. Il arrive à gagner la confiance de n'importe quelle créature alors que nous, nous peinons à leur faire tolérer notre présence.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux.

-Au fait, moi c'est Strelka. Enchantée ! Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance d'une partie de la famille de Victor.

Une fois la créature soignée et en meilleure forme, Victor les éloigna afin de faire visiter l'entièreté de la réserve à sa famille. Harry découvrit de nombreuses créatures en plus de celles qu'il connaissait déjà. A un moment, un jobarbille, petit oiseau muet aux plumes d'un bleu magnifique, se posa sur son épaule et ébouriffa ses plumes avant d'aussitôt s'en aller. A un autre, un niffleur tenta de leur faire les poches. Les filles s'extasièrent sur un bébé occamy que leur présenta Strelka tandis que les garçons de leur côté, tentaient de ne pas montrer à quel point eux aussi étaient attendris. C'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux mais également de la déception de devoir quitter cet endroit qu'ils rentrèrent le soir même.

* * *

-Bon, déclara Nastya en claquant des mains, il est temps pour nous de parler du don. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps donc il faut être efficace.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était au domaine Filipkovitch et il dut avouer que le temps passait bien trop rapidement. Nastya avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient seuls pour parler des liens, alors Ron et Hermione avait été pris en charge par ses cousins et cousine. Ron était parti voler avec Alexei alors que Nina avait tenu à ce qu'Hermione lui raconte d'autres anecdotes de sa vie en Angleterre. Bien sûr, la petite ne parlant pas anglais, Victor s'était proposé de faire la traduction. Quant à Tatiana, Harry n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir.

Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise que lui désigna sa cousine, la seule vierge de tâches de peinture. Ils se trouvaient dans son atelier et il fallait avouer que l'ordre et la propreté n'était pas familier à Nastya lorsque cela concernait son activité. Harry se demanda un instant comment pouvait être sa maison. Etait-elle remplie d'autant de toile et de peinture ? Il laissa ses questions de côté, se concentrant sur les paroles de sa cousine.

-Alors, dis-moi, que sais-tu sur les liens ?

-Seulement ce que m'a transmis ma mère dans ses lettres et ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal de notre arrière-grand-mère. Je sais que certains représentent les liens que nous entretenons directement avec les personnes, d'autres représentent les sentiments des personnes à l'instant T. Je sais également la signification de la plupart des couleurs grâce au journal.

-Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant qu'Harry hésitait, Nastya prit les devants.

-Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas capables de simplement « voir » les liens. On peut également exercer un contrôle sur eux, mais je pense que tu l'as déjà expérimenté. Là tu te demandes sûrement comment je peux le savoir, je me trompe ? En vérité, moi aussi à une période, j'ai pris peur et ait arrêté d'utiliser les liens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Disons qu'à l'âge de seize ans, je n'étais pas aussi « tolérante » qu'aujourd'hui. Dès lors qu'on touchait à l'un de mes proches, je pouvais devenir une personne véritablement mauvaise. Un jour, un adolescent que nous connaissions s'en est pris à Alexei par jalousie. Il lui enviait sa place dans la société, la richesse de nos parents et l'affection que les gens lui portait. Alexei l'a plutôt mal vécu et pendant plusieurs jours, il a demandé à rester chez nous. Pour me venger, je n'ai cessé d'observer les liens qui entouraient ce garçon pour trouver un moyen de l'humilier. Par exemple en trouvant la personne qu'il aimait secrètement et en dévoilant la vérité. Ce n'était pas sympathique, je l'admet. Mais par un concours de circonstance, j'ai appris qu'il avait peur des scarabées. L'un d'eux était tombé sur lui et ses liens s'étaient teintés de bleu marine, la peur profonde. J'avais ri en pensant que ce serait marrant si je pouvais le faire avoir encore plus peur. Je l'ai vraiment souhaité.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est tombé au sol, inconscient, après avoir longuement hurlé et supplié les scarabées de le laisser tranquille. Crois-moi, je faisais moins la fière. Je m'en suis voulue et me suis excusée auprès de lui, sans lui expliquer la raison de ces excuses. J'ai compris ce jour-là que l'un de nos pouvoirs nous permettait d'amplifier les sentiments émanant des liens. Quelque chose de similaire t'es déjà arrivé, j'ai raison ?

-Oui, c'était avec une camarade de Poudlard. Elle... Elle s'en est prise à moi sauf que j'ai voulu me défendre et...

-Et tu as amplifié l'un des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

-Oui. Je crois que j'ai amplifié son désespoir et... Et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir cassé.

-Notre don est extrêmement dangereux sur ce point-là car l'amplification est incontrôlable et cela peut prendre des proportions énormes. J'ai lu dans les livres familiaux qu'il était déjà arrivé qu'une personne possédant le don brise l'esprit de celui dont les liens avaient été amplifiés. Seulement, cette forme d'utilisation n'est pas sans conséquences pour l'utilisateur. Que s'est-il passé pour toi, après l'amplification ?

-J'ai saigné du nez, avoua Harry.

-Cela veut dire que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air. Une trop grande amplification peut t'entraîner dans l'inconscience ou dans le pire des cas, la folie. C'est une sorte de contrepartie, sûrement un moyen pour la magie de faire en sorte qu'on n'abuse pas de cette capacité.

Elle bougea ses doigts et aussitôt, les liens apparurent. Étrangement, il ne voyait que le lien qui le liait à Nastya et les filaments qui l'entouraient mais pas ceux qui la reliait elle aux autres personnes. Néanmoins, ses propres liens lui était apparents.

-Concernant hier, je vais aussi te l'expliquer. Les détenteurs du don peuvent voir les liens, peu importe que ce soit eux ou un autre utilisateur qui les activent. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comment cela est possible, peut-être est-ce dû à une résonance de nos pouvoirs. Mais grâce à ça, il est possible de percevoir les liens avant seize ans. Atteindre nos seize ans nous permet de les activer et de les contrôler par nous-mêmes mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne peux pas avoir connaissance de ton don avant ça. Dans mon cas, j'ai su que je possédais le don grâce à ta mère. A sa majorité, elle a passé quelques semaines avec nous en Russie afin de mieux apprendre à nous connaître. Un jour, elle a activé les liens et je les ai vu. Elle s'amusait à les faire apparaître simplement pour me faire sourire.

-Mais cela n'est possible que si on est présence d'une autre personne possédant le don ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Quant au fait que j'ai pu te calmer...

Elle leva l'un de ses doigts et incita Harry à en faire de même. Harry sourit en constatant que leur doigt levé était relié par le lien doré qui caractérisait leur lien familial.

-C'est une particularité propres aux liens spéciaux. Je pense que tu connais ces derniers. Le lien familial, les liens parentaux, ceux des gardiens ainsi que le lien d'âme sœur. Ce sont les seuls liens auxquels tu peux influer des sentiments. Tu peux calmer un proche énervé ou transmettre ton amour à ton partenaire en cas de doute. C'est un pouvoir qui peut avoir son intérêt, comme pour hier.

Harry acquiesça, observant ses liens d'un œil nouveau. Ce don était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, à la fois utile mais aussi très dangereux.

-Tu as des questions ?

-Quand... Quand j'ai amplifié le désespoir de Millicent, j'ai entendu des murmures...

-Juste avant de ressentir le sentiment que tu amplifiais, n'est-ce pas ? Un des grands mystères des liens. Certains de nos ancêtres, dans leurs écrits, disent que c'est la magie elle-même qui nous parle. Pour nous prévenir du danger ? Pour nous inciter à plonger en elle ? Qui sait. C'est à cause de cette part de mystère que l'amplification n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée par moi-même, volontairement j'entends. La première fois, j'ignorais tout de cette capacité. Mais il peut arriver que sans qu'on ne le veuille, elle s'active, comme pour toi. C'est pourquoi il faut être prudent. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois avoir peur des liens, c'est un accident qui devient rare une fois que tu en a conscience. Tu fais attention à chaque souhait, à chaque pensée que tu peux avoir à cette utilisation.

-Je vois... Ces écrits dont tu parles, pourrais-je les lire ?

-Ils sont tous en russe, grimaça la blonde, mais je peux t'en faire une traduction. Seulement, ça me prendra du temps.

-Je comprends. Deux autres choses m'intriguent. Sais-tu ce que signifient les liens bordeaux et transparents ? Enfin ils ne sont pas tout à fait transparent, mais tu dois le savoir si tu vois le filament qui m'entoure. Quand j'ai cherché dans le livre de notre arrière-grand-mère, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Nastya écarquilla les yeux en se levant soudainement.

-Tu as toujours ton lien bordeaux ?! Mais je croyais... Enfin papa nous avait dit... Elle marqua une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était déroutée avant de se reprendre et d'aborder une mine plus sérieuse. Et oui, j'ai remarqué ton filament. A vrai dire, je m'en étais déjà rendue compte hier, lorsque j'ai activé les liens. J'ai fait des recherches hier soir à ce propos car c'était la première que je voyais une chose pareille. Harry, sais-tu ce que sont les horcruxes ?

Harry secoua la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un mot pareil.

-Pour expliquer simplement, il s'agit d'un objet dans lequel il est possible d'y insérer une partie de son âme. C'est une magie interdite car pour se faire, cela requiert le meurtre d'une personne. Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui créait un horcruxe peut devenir immortel grâce à ce procédé. L'un des détenteurs du don avait usé de cette horrible magie et un lien s'était formé entre lui et l'objet contenant son bout d'âme. Ce lien était transparent. Son filament avait lui aussi perdu ses couleurs.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait. Alors pourquoi mon filament est comme ça ? Et pourquoi certains de mes liens sont eux aussi transparents ?

-J'ai une hypothèse, mais je dois approfondir mes recherches là-dessus.

Nastya se leva, prête à s'informer plus sur le sujet mais Harry la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en aller.

-Et pour le lien bordeaux ?

-Harry... Le lien bordeaux est le lien paternel.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Culpabilité

**Bonjour ! Je m'excuse tout d'abord du retard, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de difficulté. A l'heure actuelle, je n'en suis pas encore satisfait. J'ai pris la liberté d'arranger certaines choses à ma façon dans ce chapitre. Aussi, il y aura des similitudes avec le discours de Minerva mais d'un autre point de vue, donc ne vous étonnez pas :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Adenoide :** Comme toujours, merci pour tes commentaires ! Tu auras la réponse du lien sous-entendue dans ce chapitre !

**Sakura Potter :** Haha, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureux de savoir que mes textes puissent être un moyen d'évasion :D

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Culpabilité**

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

Ron venait de poser la question qu'Harry ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore dans son esprit depuis l'annonce de Nastya. Hermione avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que James pourrait ne pas être son véritable père et le fait qu'il puisse voir le lien bordeaux ne viendrait que confirmer cette hypothèse. Après tout il n'était pas possible que James ait pu survivre et donc être lié à lui. Voldemort l'avait assassiné de ses propres mains et son corps avait été retrouvé puis enterré aux côtés de celui de sa femme. Chose qui agaçait grandement Harry. Il aurait préféré que le corps de sa tendre mère repose loin de son meurtrier. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment et il avait des problèmes plus importants, comme par exemple savoir qui était son père.

-Harry, tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas avec qui tu es lié par cette couleur ? Insista Hermione pour la cinquième fois.

Harry secoua la tête, comme toutes les fois précédentes. Ils s'étaient installés dans le grand salon pour réfléchir au calme. Tous les cousins et cousines d'Harry étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations, à l'exception de Tatiana qui lisait un énième magazine devant la cheminée du salon, sans leur témoigner la moindre attention. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, cela convenait parfaitement au trio d'or. Ils avaient peu d'affection pour l'adolescente.

Hermione passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Ron décida de reprendre la parole pour combler le silence qui s'instaurait peu à peu.

-Je me répète peut-être mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dires que tu es le portrait craché de James. Les photos nous le prouvent bien et toutes les personnes qui ont connu James à une époque n'arrête pas de te faire remarquer à quel point tu lui ressemble. Il est difficile de penser qu'un autre homme puisse être ton père.

-C'est aussi ce qui m'a fait douter de mon hypothèse, grogna Hermione. J'ai d'abord pensé à un glamour mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un glamour qui tiendrait aussi longtemps.

-Mais alors comment ? Murmura Harry.

-L'adoption par le sang.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Tatiana avec une surprise non-feinte. Elle ferma son magazine avec lassitude et le jeta dans le feu, le regardant se consumer avec une expression ennuyée. « Il n'était pas intéressant » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire pour justifier son action. Elle se leva nonchalamment avant de se rapprocher d'eux. Elle abordait son éternel air hautain, supérieur, et semblait réellement fière de savoir une chose qu'eux ignoraient. La jeune cousine d'Harry se laissa tomber à leurs côtés et attendit que les plus âgés la questionne sur ce sujet qui ne leur était pas familier. Ce qu'Harry ne tarda pas à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Attends, je cherche comment le dire correctement en anglais.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, perdant l'espace d'un instant son air supérieur pour laisser place à la réflexion mais bientôt, elle retrouva son masque d'arrogance.

-Il arrive parfois que certains couples de sang-pur ne parviennent pas à enfanter pour diverses raisons. Stérilité, maladies, il existe un tas de possibilité. Seulement, dans beaucoup de familles sorcières, et surtout celles issues de l'aristocratie ou des grandes familles, ne pas avoir d'héritier est très mal vu. Au départ, les couples de sang-pur incapables d'avoir d'héritier décidaient d'adopter de façon « normale ». Ils prenaient en charge un orphelin et lui apprenait ce qu'il fallait pour être l'enfant d'une grande famille. Mais rapidement, ces enfants n'ont plus été considéré comme légitime à recevoir l'héritage étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas liés à leur parent par le sang. C'est là qu'on a commencé à avoir recours à l'adoption par le sang.

Elle reprit son souffle et se pencha plus en avant, comme si elle contait un secret que personne d'autre ne devait entendre.

-C'est un rituel qui a été interdit car il utilisait la magie du sang, une magie aussi redoutée que la magie noire. Mais ces familles n'hésitaient pas à en user pour autant. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait se douter que l'enfant n'était pas à l'origine de leur sang car, avec ce rituel, il y avait un échange de sang entre celui des parents et de l'enfant. Ce dernier prenait alors les traits physiques de ses parents d'adoption, se faisant passer pour leur enfant biologique. Mais si ce rituel a été interdit, ce n'est pas sans raison. Apparemment, il arrivait que le corps de l'enfant ne supporte pas l'échange et succombe à cela. Et puis…

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amusé, moqueur.

-Ce rituel a pris une nouvelle tournure au fur et à mesure. On ne l'utilisait non plus seulement pour obtenir un héritier, mais aussi pour camoufler les adultères. Parfois, l'enfant que portait la femme n'était pas celui du mari. Alors pour éviter de salir la réputation de ce dernier, le rituel était réalisé afin que personne ne se doute de la tromperie de la femme. C'est le genre de femmes qui me dégoûte d'ailleurs. Elles préfèrent coucher avec le premier venu plutôt que de rester fidèles à leur mari. Elles n'ont vraiment aucune dignité. Bizarrement, je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que ta mère fait partie de cette catégorie.

Si au cours de l'explication de Tatiana, Harry commençait à se dire que la jeune fille n'était pas si terrible que ça, sa dernière phrase eut le don de le mettre dans un état de fureur effrayant. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à se jeter sur la fille, mais heureusement pour elle, Ron le retint. Pas pour protéger Tatiana, ça non, mais pour protéger Harry. Il connaissais son meilleur ami : s'il s'en prenait à Tatiana, qu'importe ce qu'elle ait pu dire, il s'en voudrait. Harry n'aimait pas blesser les autres.

Hermione, dont le visage était rouge de colère, voulut dire ses quatre vérités à l'adolescente mais elle se fit interrompre par l'arrivée de l'oncle d'Harry dans le salon. Ce dernier abordait un visage froid mais une colère sans nom était discernable dans son regard fatigué.

-Tatiana Filipkovitch. Tes propos dépassent les bornes. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te penses supérieure aux autres et que tu te permettes de tenir ce genre de discours. Ta mère aurait eu honte de toi.

Si les premières paroles n'avait pas affecté Tatiana plus que nécessaire, les dernières, elles, amenèrent les larmes aux yeux de la blonde. Elle s'en alla précipitamment, sans s'excuser, comme la dernière fois. Dès qu'elle disparu hors de son champ de vision, Harry se calma bien que la douleur soit toujours présente. Il ne supportait aucune insulte à l'encontre de sa mère et même s'il était vrai qu'elle avait trompé James, Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Elle devait avoir ses raisons. Son oncle coupa court à ses pensées en poussant un profond soupir.

-Je suis navré pour son comportement. Ce n'est pas une enfant facile, débuta-t-il avec son air fatigué. Mais je pense que cela serait hypocrite de ma part de m'excuser pour elle alors que moi aussi, mon attitude laisse à désirer. Je m'excuse Harry de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre et de ne pas t'avoir adressé la parole ces derniers jours. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et je pense que rien ne peut continuer ainsi. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

-Serait-il possible que vous m'accordiez un instant seul avec Harry ?

Le trio d'or échangea un regard et d'un même ensemble, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés de laisser Harry seul avec cet homme mais ils sentaient que c'était nécessaire. Hermione demanda la permission de se rendre à la bibliothèque et Nickolaï la lui accorda, sans réticence. Une fois les amis d'Harry partis, Nickolaï lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Dehors, les flocons tombaient tranquillement, rajoutant une couche de neige à celle déjà présente sur le sol. Pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils marchèrent en silence. Harry ignorait où son oncle l'amenait mais il n'osait pas le lui demandait. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme. « Serait-il correct que j'utilise les liens ? » Pensa Harry en regardant ses mains. Il hésitait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas activé par lui-même et ça commençait à lui manquer, bien qu'il n'oubliait pas la dangerosité qui existait derrière ce pouvoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cessé de marcher, fixant intensément ses mains.

-Tu peux les activer tu sais, déclara son oncle en le fixant. Nastya ne se gêne jamais pour le faire elle.

Harry bougea ses doigts et aussitôt, ils apparurent. Étrangement, il ressentit un sentiment de bien-être, comme s'il retrouvait une part de lui-même qui lui manquait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle et fut étonné des couleurs qui l'entouraient. Bleu ciel, la tristesse. Vert kaki, le dégoût. Et noir encre. Couleur qu'Harry associait au désespoir. Le sentiment de dégoût lui était-il adressé ? Harry sentit son cœur se pincer devant autant d'émotions négatives.

-Vu ta tête, ce ne doit pas être beau à voir, soupira Nickolaï en reprenant sa marche. Viens, on y arrive bientôt.

Ils continuèrent encore à marcher quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver à un cimetière. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il remarqua deux tombes bien particulière parmi toutes celles présentes. Anya Filipkovitch et Lilianna 'Lily' Filipkovitch. Il s'approcha de la pierre tombale dédiée à sa mère et la caressa du bout des doigts. Il était évident qu'elle était régulièrement entretenue. Une couronne de lys reposait sur la tombe et Harry sentit ses yeux se mouiller. La main de son oncle rejoint la sienne sur la tombe de Lily et Harry sentit qu'il était prêt à lui parler. Ce que l'homme ne tarda pas à faire dans un souffle.

-Lily était vraiment casse-pied, enfant, tu sais ? Elle aimait contrôler son petit monde et arrivait toujours à nous enrôler Anya et moi dans ses bêtises. C'était la préférée de notre père et par conséquent, elle ne se faisait jamais gronder par lui. Anya et moi prenions tout à sa place. Mais on lui pardonnait toujours tout parce qu'elle était notre petit ange, notre rayon de soleil. Elle avait beau être la plus jeune, c'est pourtant elle qui nous rassurait ma sœur et moi lorsque nous faisions des cauchemars. Quand nous nous sentions triste, elle inventait des histoires improbables du haut de ses six ans pour chasser notre chagrin. Perdre Lily a brisé quelque chose en nous. Vitya m'a rapporté que lui et Nastya vous avez raconté une partie de l'histoire, donc tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé en grande partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, sans quitter des yeux la tombe de sa mère.

-Quand nous l'avons retrouvé, neuf ans après, ça n'a pas été simple de retrouver notre complicité d'antan. Mais au bout de quelques mois de correspondance et une visite de sa part en Russie, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma petite sœur. Certes elle avait changé, l'éducation des Evans l'avait rendu plus calme et plus gentille encore, mais aussi plus indépendante. Elle refusait d'être aidée, considérant que si elle avait des problèmes, c'était à elle et elle seule de les régler. Je me sentais impuissant chaque fois qu'elle me disait ça, surtout quand…

Il s'interrompit, portant une main à ses yeux. Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'une larme avait coulé sur la joue de son oncle.

-Un jour, elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon, un adolescent au lourd passé et pas forcément apprécié de tous. Mais Lily l'aimait plus que tout. Elle me parlait sans cesse de lui dans ses lettres. Puis l'année de ses dix-huit ans, elle a eu une aventure avec lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse, amoureuse et épanouie. Mon cœur se réchauffait à chacune de nos correspondances. Seulement, l'homme qu'elle aimait subissait les foudres d'un autre garçon qui éprouvait pour elle des sentiments malsains.

-James Potter…

-C'est ça. James Potter faisait vivre l'enfer à celui que Lily aimait, au point qu'elle en a eu assez. Elle lui a demandé de stopper ses brimades en voyant à quel point cela blessait son ami mais à la place, James lui a proposé un marché. S'ils sortaient ensemble, alors il arrêtait. Lily pensait bien faire en acceptant le marché, elle ne voulait plus voir souffrir celui qu'elle aimait, mais je pense au fond de moi qu'elle n'a pas fait le bon choix en acceptant. Au départ, elle me disait que ça allait, qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'elle le pensait mais que jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer. Elle a coupé les ponts avec ses amis à la demande de James et pendant trois mois, Lily supporta la situation. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se découvre enceinte et sache que l'enfant n'était pas de James.

Harry se tourna vivement vers son oncle. Alors tout se confirmait, il était bel et bien le fils d'un autre. Mais de qui ? Il secoua la tête. La question ne se posait pas vraiment tant la réponse était évidente. Mais Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cela.

-James est devenu fou en l'apprenant. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être à lui puisque lui et Lily n'avait jamais rien fait. Alors il a commencé à se montrer violent envers elle, l'accusant de l'avoir trompé. Seulement, la grossesse avait débuté avant sa mise en couple avec James, ce qu'elle a toujours gardé pour elle. La logique aurait voulu qu'il cesse sa relation avec Lily mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il imposa un rituel d'adoption à Lily pour que l'on ne sache jamais la vérité et qu'il ne devienne pas la risée de la société. Lily a refusé que l'on te fasse subir un tel rituel mais James ne lui a pas laissé le choix. A ta naissance, Lily a réellement souffert de t'imposer une telle épreuve, sachant que chez les nouveaux-nés, l'adoption par le sang est encore plus dangereuse.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle resté avec lui dans ce cas-là ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement rompre et s'en aller ?

-C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît Harry. Lily… Lily avait peur de ce dont était capable James, elle ne voulait pas que son entourage subisse les retombées de ses actes. Et James avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde de façon à faire croire qu'il était un compagnon aimant et attentionné. Il aurait été difficile de croire qu'un tel homme soit capable des pires horreurs. Lily était persuadée que personne ne la croirait, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Certains avaient déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez James. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, bien évidemment que nous avons tenté d'aider Lily.

Il avait craché cette phrase avec douleur et il ne cachait même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Elle revenait de plus en plus fréquemment en Russie, pour échapper à James et chaque fois, son corps était parsemé de bleu. Nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes, ma sœur et moi. Je la suppliais de mettre fin à cette relation, je voulais détruire James mais Lily me défendait de le faire. Chaque fois elle me menaçait de couper tous les ponts avec moi si j'osais me mêler de ces affaires mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'ai compris que si elle refusait à ce point notre aide, c'est parce que derrière, James la menaçait. Il avait promis de te blesser si jamais elle allait se plaindre à quelqu'un de sa situation et Lily refusait de risquer la vie de l'être qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était morte, je me suis senti plus coupable que jamais. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus insistant, peut-être que si j'avais été plus courageux, j'aurais pris le risque de perdre son amour plutôt que de la perdre définitivement…

Harry avait du mal à réfléchir correctement tant il ressentait de haine à l'égard de James. Pour son oncle, ses sentiments étaient plus confus. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Peut-être aurait-il fait le même choix ou peut-être aurait-il eu plus de courage, personne ne le sait.

-J'avais tellement honte de moi, reprit Nickolaï avec tristesse, je me sentais tellement responsable que je n'osais pas t'affronter. Je me disais qu'un moment ou un autre, tu m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir pu sauver Lily et que tu me rejetterais. Une nouvelle fois j'ai agi par lâcheté, refusant de voir l'enfant de ma soeur adorée me haïr. Tu es en droit de me détester Harry, je le comprendrais si c'est le cas. Mais si jamais tu acceptes de me pardonner un jour, sache que cette fois je ne fuirais pas.

-Je pense que je dois réfléchir à tout cela, répondit Harry.

Nickolaï acquiesça, laissant Harry seul avec la tombe de sa mère, non sans s'être assuré qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin par lui-même. Harry resta un long instant à fixer le nom de sa mère sur la pierre froide et laissa les larmes enfin d'écouler.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Horcruxe

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 16 de Nos liens. Ce chapitre est assez court mais signe avant tout la fin du séjour d'Harry en Russie. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons nos bons vieux Serpentards ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire ne vous lasse pas encore !**

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent, je répondrais sûrement cet après-midi mais sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir !**

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est une très bonne question, nous verrons à leur prochaine rencontre !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Horcruxe**

La fin du séjour en Russie ne tarda pas à arriver et c'est avec une certaine tristesse que le trio d'or l'accueillit. Harry n'était pas le seul à s'être pris d'affection pour cette drôle de famille, loin de là. Ron s'était découvert de nombreux points communs avec Alexei avec qui il pouvait passer ses journées à parler de Quidditch. Lui et Harry avaient d'ailleurs affronter les frères Filipkovitch et chaque duo avait appris de nouvelles techniques à l'autre. De son côté, Hermione passait soit son temps dans la bibliothèque – ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment ses deux meilleurs amis – soit elle s'amusait à concocter des potions avec la jeune Nina. Cette dernière semblait vraiment avoir Hermione en admiration. Harry était vraiment heureux que ses amis puissent eux aussi profiter de ce séjour durant lequel il n'avait pas pu leur consacrer beaucoup de temps entre toutes ces révélations. La nouvelle de l'identité de son père avait fait grand bruit auprès de ses amis. Si Hermione n'était pas plus étonnée que ça contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de Ron.

-Mais, euh, tu es genre sûr ? Le bâtard graisseux, ton père ?

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition Ron, avait soupiré Harry. Une forte, très forte supposition. Il était celui dont ma mère était la plus proche à ma connaissance.

-Et tu as réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais lui dire, Harry ?

Hermione avait touché un point sensible à cette phrase. Le brun ignorait comment prendre cette nouvelle. Il avait haït cet homme une bonne partie de sa scolarité et le professeur de potion le lui avait toujours bien rendu. Ils n'avaient accepté de faire un effort chacun de leur côté que récemment en mémoire à Lily. Mais imaginer que Severus Snape soit son père, ça Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. _Et puis même si je le lui disais, se comporterait-il comme un père pour moi ? Le voudrais-je seulement ?_ La question était idiote. Harry avait toujours rêvé d'une famille. Savoir que son père était toujours en vie lui donnait l'opportunité d'en avoir réellement une, en plus de celle qu'il venait de rencontrer. Et la raison première de la haine du professeur était James, donc s'il connaissait la vérité, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de le détester, n'est-ce pas ? Harry avait élucidé la question par un soupir, soupir qu'avaient repris ses amis. Il avait hâte de retrouver Drago et de lui faire part de tout cela. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Vraiment, son blond commençait à lui manquer. Encore deux jours avant qu'il ne le retrouve, il en avait assez d'attendre. Lui et ses amis avaient reçu une lettre des Serpentards qui s'impatientaient autant qu'eux de les revoir.

Harry agita ses doigts et fit apparaître les liens. Il se concentra profondément sur son lien d'âme sœur et celui-ci s'éclaira aussitôt, se distinguant nettement des autres. Nastya lui avait appris cette technique durant les derniers jours. Selon elle, c'était une bonne manière de ne pas se perdre dans la multitude de liens qu'ils pouvaient voir et de se focaliser que sur celui qui lui importait. Il resta un instant à observait le rouge pur qu'il partageait avec Drago et sourit tendrement.

-Ha ha ! Je connais ce sourire !

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers Nastya qui venait de le débusquer. Il s'était réfugié dans le cimetière de sa famille pour se recueillir une dernière auprès de la tombe de sa mère, bien que son corps n'y repose pas. Il s'était installé face à la stèle de pierre et avait commencé à jouer avec les liens tout en parlant à sa mère de tout et de rien. Sa cousine s'assit à côté de lui, frissonnant à cause de la neige sur laquelle elle venait de s'installer. Elle fixa un instant la tombe avant de se concentrer sur Harry.

-Tu regardais ton lien d'âme sœur, je me trompe ?

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'étonna Harry.

-Comment ? Eh bien… J'aborde le même sourire quand j'observe le mien.

Elle joua à son tour avec ses doigts et Harry se demanda un instant si une expression comme celle de Nastya peignait vraiment ses traits. Elle était si belle, si épanouie et heureuse en fixant ce qui devait être son propre lien d'âme sœur.

-J'étais venue t'informer que le dîner est prêt. Papa a tenu à ce que nous passions ce dernier repas tous ensemble. Le dernier avant votre départ… Je crois que ça va me manquer.

Elle se releva, offrant sa main à Harry qui la prit sans aucune hésitation. Nastya était sûrement celle avec qui avait noué le plus de lien durant ce séjour et il devait avouer qu'elle allait aussi lui manquer. Elle agissait un peu comme une grande sœur pour lui et Harry aimait cette impression. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et Harry s'étonna de trouver tout le monde déjà attablé. Même Tatiana avait fait l'effort d'être présente. Un véritable banquet les attendait. Harry se retint de pouffer en voyant son gouelle de meilleur ami saliver devant le repas. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence mais bien vite, son oncle rompit le silence en questionnant ses enfants sur leurs différentes activités. Il interrogea Victor sur la réserve et les récentes espèces découvertes, Nastya sur ses peintures, Alexei sur le métier qu'il souhait entreprendre et même les benjamines de la famille eurent le droit à des questions sur leurs journées à l'école. Mais pour n'exclure personne, Nickolaï s'intéressa également aux projets futurs du trio d'or.

-Je réfléchis encore, avoua Hermione en rougissant. Le métier de médicomage m'intéresse mais travailler au Ministère de la magie aussi.

Nickolaï approuva grandement ses projets bien qu'il fit remarquer que le Ministère de la magie anglais n'avait pas bonne réputation depuis quelques temps. Ron affirma la bouche pleine qu'il deviendrait auror, ce à quoi Hermione rétorqua que pour cela, il fallait qu'il améliore ses notes. Harry, lui, haussa les épaules, encore incertain.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, tu peux me demander.

Le brun acquiesça aux paroles de son oncle. Ces derniers avaient été dîtes sur un ton hésitant et Harry compris que son oncle était sûrement gêné de proposer cela alors que pendant des années, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Harry avait réfléchi à ce propos et il comprenait le comportement de son oncle, en partie. Il avait décidé de lui pardonner, pour cette raison mais également parce que c'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu. Il sourit à son oncle pour le remercier de sa proposition. Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en début de semaine. Mais ça le rendait heureux, véritablement heureux. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par un magnifique corbeau qui se posa sur l'épaule de Nastya. Cette dernière semblait prête à sauter de joie.

-C'est le corbeau de son mari, lui souffla Victor. Elle est complètement gaga de cet homme, va chercher à comprendre. Elle est toujours prête à sautiller quand elle reçoit l'une de ses lettres.

Harry sourit en voyant sa cousine rayonner. Au moins, son mari semblait être quelqu'un de bien étant donné sa joie. Seulement, sa joie s'atténua peu à peu à la lecture de la lettre. Elle se rassit, déboussolée. Nickolaï prit la lettre et la lut à son tour. Son regard passa de la confusion totale à un sentiment qu'Harry ne parvint pas à identifier. Il fut tenté d'user de ses liens mais se retint. Le moment ne semblait vraiment pas opportun.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tenta Victor avec douceur.

-J'ai questionné mon mari à propos des horcruxes, débuta Nastya en ne s'adressant pas à son frère mais directement à Harry. Il est spécialiste dans l'histoire de la magie noire et je lui ai expliqué ton cas…

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Harry… Le fait que ton lien soit transparent mais que tu n'aies pas usé de cette magie signifie que tu es un horcruxe. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible, mais mon mari m'a affirmé que le transfert d'un morceau de son âme dans un corps vivant s'était bel et bien déjà produit. Quant aux autres liens que tu vois… Il s'agit également d'horcruxes. Sûrement ceux de la personne qui t'a transféré sa part d'âme. Il faut être un puissant sorcier pour pouvoir faire cela. Ceux qui en ont été capable se compte à peine sur les doigts d'une main.

-Cela veut dire que j'ai la part de l'âme de quelqu'un…

Il jeta un regard à ses amis.

-Voldemort. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous sommes autant connectés.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent gravement.

-Seulement, intervint Nickolaï, tuer une personne qui a divisé son âme relève de l'impossible. Pour le tuer, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : détruire ses horcruxes. Plus tu en détruis, plus la personne s'affaiblit.

Harry sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait ? Que pour mettre fin à la tyrannie de Voldemort il devrait se… Se tuer lui-même ? C'était impensable !

-Bravo Nastya, je crois que tu viens de pourrir l'ambiance, fit remarquer Tatiana.

Nastya prit un air coupable mais son inquiétude prévalait sur le reste. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous en parlerons avec Dumbledore, Harry. Il aura sûrement une explication à nous donner et une solution.

-A votre place, je me méfierais de cet homme, grogna Nickolaï. Lily ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Et puis il s'agissait d'un vieil ami à ma mère. Nul doute qu'il était au courant de la vérité concernant Lily mais qu'il a fait comme si de rien n'était pendant tout ce temps.

Les paroles du directeur lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui avait explicitement demandé de ne pas utiliser ses liens sur lui. Et si c'était pour cette raison ? Et si c'était parce que depuis tout ce temps, il lui cachait la vérité ? Harry secoua la tête, désabusé. Il se leva de table et s'excusa auprès de sa famille et de ses amis.

-Je crois que tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit, je vais aller me coucher.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, débuta Nastya.

-Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de me reposer pour le moment.

Sa cousine acquiesça et Harry s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il était un horcruxe. L'horcruxe de Voldemort. _Que préfères-tu Harry ? Que cet homme continue ces atrocités ou bien que tu te sacrifies pour sauver des centaines voire des milliers de vie ?_

Le choix était vite fait.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles

**Hello à tous ! Après une pause de deux semaines (j'ai profité à fond pour retrouver un bon moral), me revoici ! Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui lisent cette histoire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir. Je sais qu'au bout d'un temps, avoir une fiction longue peu devenir lassant et pourtant, vous continuez à la lire, ça me touche énormément. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de chapitre, peut-être une dizaine, voire quinzaine après celui-là mais je ne pense pas plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, tout comme le suivant qui a été l'un de mes préférés à écrire.**

**Si jamais vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Le Sans Couleur :** A nouveau, je tiens à m'excuser si mes maladresses t'ont déplu, je peux le comprendre. Néanmoins, il est vrai que ton message m'a un peu touché en raison de certains de tes propos. Mais bon, peut-être avons-nous été maladroits chacun à notre façon ^^ Je te remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'à maintenant.

**Jordane Prince :** Merci de ton message de soutien ! Haha, je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Tatiana est vraiment désagréable !

**Adenoide : **Merci pour ton message ! J'ai eu le temps de prendre du recul et j'ai tenté de modifier mes maladresses pour convenir à tous ^^ Mais je continue mon histoire, pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là !

**Ririne :** Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis heureux de savoir que mon histoire te plaise ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je peux aussi comprendre que certaines personnes soient dérangées par ces descriptions. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé au mieux de les modifier ! Et ne t'inquiète pas sur la continuité de cette histoire :)

**Anha :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Non je compte bien terminer cette histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles**

Le trio d'or arriva sur le quai du Poudlard Express dix minutes avant son départ. Nastya avait fait en sorte de programmer leur portoloin le plus tard qu'elle pouvait afin de profiter des derniers moments en leur compagnie. Les quitter avait été difficile pour Harry, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette famille et ne désirait qu'une chose, apprendre encore plus à leur sujet. Il voulait rencontrer le mari de Nastya, passer du temps dans la réserve de Victor, jouer au Quidditch avec Alexei ou encore écouter Hermione raconter mille et une histoires à Nina dont les yeux innocents brillaient toujours d'émerveillement. Nickolaï lui avait promis de garder contact et Harry avait senti son cœur se réchauffer à cette promesse.

À présent, ils étaient de retour chez eux, en Angleterre, et Harry avait hâte de retrouver tous ses amis. Et Drago. Surtout Drago. Harry avait prévu de tout leur raconter, sa découverte sur son pouvoir, sur son père et sur les horcruxes. Quant à sa décision... Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Détruire l'horcruxe en lui oui mais pas mourir pour autant. Harry avait tenté de chercher une solution la nuit précédente et il en était arrivé à une hypothèse qu'il devrait vérifier avec les autres horcruxes. S'il parvenait à les détruire de l'intérieur, sans briser l'objet hôte, alors peut-être pourrait-il aussi le faire sur lui. Mais Harry craignait tout de même les conséquences. Hermione lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Dumbledore mais à présent, Harry se méfiait du directeur.

Il sortit de ses pensées à la vue de sa cousine et amie. Comme à son habitude, Luna était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, ces dernières bougeaient pour former des mots silencieux destinés à elle seule. Hermione se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Comment étaient tes vacances Lu' ? Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, j'ai découvert de nouvelles créatures, répondit-elle avec une voix mystérieuse. Et vous ? Tu as pu rencontrer notre famille, Harry ?

Le brun acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres avant de se rappeler que Victor lui avait donné quelque chose pour leur cousine. « Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir », lui avait-il dit en lui tendant un carton dont Harry ignorait le contenu. Il récupéra la boîte en question qu'il avait magiquement rétrécie et l'offrit à Luna. Cette dernière parut surprise en recevant le cadeau. Elle interrogea Harry de son regard rêveur.

-Un cadeau de Victor.

-De Vitya ?

Elle ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux devinrent larmoyant. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit des pâtisseries qui lui étaient familières. Des prianiki. Ils en avaient mangé durant leur séjour en Russie, ces derniers étant très populaires dans le pays. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi ces simples pâtisseries mettaient sa cousine dans un tel état mais il eut bien vite la réponse.

-Ils ont exactement le même goût que ceux que me faisait ma maman, sourit-elle en reprenant une bouchée. Je ne savais pas que Vitya savait en faire, ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Maman nous en préparait toujours quand nous nous trouvions en famille. Maman savait que j'adorais ça. Je suis contente que Vitya ait pensé à moi.

Elle prit un second prianik et sautilla jusqu'au train. « J'enverrais un hibou à Vitya pour le remercier » avait-elle dit en partant.

-Bon, il est peut-être temps d'aller rejoindre nos petits Serpy.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent aux paroles de Ron et ensemble ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. Ils croisèrent nombreux de leurs amis, qui les saluèrent plus ou moins. Neville leur agita sa main maladroitement mais il avait l'air plutôt joyeux, joie qui pouvait s'expliquer par la présence de Luna à ses côtés. Ils virent également Seamus et Dean, qui semblaient tous deux renfrognés. Enfin, Harry croisa le regard de Cho. Il lui fit un petit salut de la main mais la fille détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle semblait avoir maigri, énormément. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux noirs de cernes. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il avait le pressentiment que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« J'irais la voir plus tard » se promit-il. Après tout, il savait à quel point Cho avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Cédric. Cela avait beau faire deux ans, elle pensait toujours à lui. Rien dans son attitude ne le montrait mais elle le lui avait avoué un jour, alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. « Tu sais, il était mon premier. Mon premier copain, mon premier baiser. J'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Et jamais je ne pourrais oublier sa mort ». Elle était devenue plus sinistre à ces dernières paroles. Elle en voulait à celui qui avait tué Cédric, elle en voulait à Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il s'était senti désolé pour elle, sincèrement. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment où étaient réunis leurs amis.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vision de Drago. Il lui semblait plus beau que jamais avec son air un peu négligé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés, contrairement à d'habitude et sa robe était ouverte à moitié. Sa tête était posée contre la vitre, sûrement pour profiter de sa fraîcheur et il répondait à ses amis par monosyllabes. Quand il les entendit entrer, il releva si vivement la tête qu'Harry se sentit rougir. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son petit-ami briller de joie. Sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea avec grâce vers Harry avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Leurs amis émirent des sifflements moqueurs mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. La semaine leur avait paru trop longue et ils étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua Drago dans un souffle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-À nous aussi vous nous avais manqué, même si je pense que là, à cet instant présent, t'en a rien à faire Harry, ricana Blaise.

Harry lui adressa une moue boudeuse, bien vite remplacer par un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était content de les retrouver aussi. Chacun prit rapidement place dans le compartiment. Blaise et Daphné ne tardèrent pas à questionner Ron sur sa rencontre avec Victor - « ça s'est passé bien mieux que je pensais, affirma-t-il, je crois qu'il a juste des vues sur mon frère » - et Théo et Pansy discutaient avec Hermione sur les devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre dans la journée. Harry se plaça aux côtés de Drago et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il avait peur que le blond retire sa main mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts. Ils discutèrent doucement, entre eux, pour rattraper la semaine qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient décidé que les discussions sérieuses se feraient une fois le trajet déjà bien entamé, histoire de profiter d'abord de leurs retrouvailles.

Alors qu'une cacophonie résonnait au sein du compartiment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une frêle silhouette. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, entraînant le silence dans le groupe. La jeune fille rentra la tête dans ses épaules, les joues rougissantes et tripota ses mains nerveusement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Daphné m'a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais vous rejoindre et...

-Il n'y aucun soucis Astoria, rassura Théo en encourageant la fille à entrer.

-Ouais, ramène-toi qu'on te présente le si célèbre trio d'or, rajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Astoria entra dans le compartiment avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur et Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent le temps de se présenter convenablement – bien évidemment, l'adolescente les connaissait de réputation mais elle ignorait comment ils étaient en dehors de l'image qu'on leur attribuait. Elle se présenta à son tour et Harry fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec sa sœur. Même façon de parler, même gestuelle. Tous les Serpentards semblaient réellement l'apprécier, Blaise en particulier. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des piques auxquelles elle répondait avec mordant. Les minutes passèrent avant qu'une seconde personne n'entre dans le compartiment. Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un même homme en voyant Ginny avec les yeux gonflés et rouges. Elle leur sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, j'peux me joindre à vous ? J'ai besoin d'ambiance aussi chaleureuse.

-Tout va bien Ginny ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron en voyant le mal-être de sa petite sœur.

-Dean et moi c'est terminé. Mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça finalement.

Les Serpentards se lancèrent un regard, plus particulièrement Drago et Daphné qui échangèrent une œillade complice.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, comme dit le proverbe, sourit Daphné.

Elle invita Ginny à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que la rouquine s'empressa de faire. Ils firent tout pour mettre les nouvelles arrivantes parfaitement à l'aise, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué pour Astoria qui s'intégra rapidement, et pour chasser un peu la tristesse de Ginny. Seulement, en accueillant les jeunes filles, le groupe d'amis avait oublié qu'ils devaient parler des découvertes qu'Harry avait fait lors de son séjour en Russie. Si en parler à Ginny ne le gênait pas plus que ça – elle était comme sa petite sœur –, qu'Astoria le sache était une autre histoire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment l'adolescente pour discuter à cœur ouvert de choses qui le concernait directement. Il bougea ses doigts, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis, mais aucun d'eux ne l'en empêcha. Harry se doutait qu'ils avaient compris son action. Il devait s'assurer qu'Astoria ne présentait aucun risque. Une multitude de liens apparut dans la cabine, mélangeant ceux qui le liaient à ses amis ainsi que les filaments qui les entouraient. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres à la vue de son lien d'âme sœur. Il était là, si rougeoyant, si beau et si proche. Il lança un regard amoureux à Drago puis se concentra sur son objectif principal.

Astoria.

Harry fut étonné des liens qui l'entouraient. Il apercevait quelques pointes de rose semblable à celui qui recouvre les dragées, signe d'innocence, une immense quantité de jaune poussin et de blanc mais également un blanc plus sombre, presque grisonnant. S'il se souvenait bien, ce blanc représentait l'abandon. Il se sentit mal pour elle. Daphné lui avait déjà qu'elle était souvent mise en retrait par rapport à sa sœur aînée et peut-être que ce sentiment venait de là. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille qui s'en étonna avant de se cacher derrière une mèche de cheveux à cause de la gêne. Harry pouvait lui faire confiance, il en était certain. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny, juste pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé mais le jaune qui les liait était toujours aussi puissant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leur fit un résumé de tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis le début d'année. Si Astoria ne réagit pas vraiment, étant toute nouvelle dans l'entourage d'Harry, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ginny qui se mit immédiatement à fulminer. En plus de son don, il avait évoqué la relation entre James et sa mère sans rentrer dans les détails et avait volontairement omis qu'il était responsable de la mort de cette dernière.

-J'arrive pas à croire ! James n'est vraiment qu'un connard ! Traiter ta mère de cette façon ! Rhaaa ! Je suis désolée pour toi Harry...

Elle venait de se rasseoir, à peine plus calme. Harry était bien d'accord avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux car à aucun moment, Ginny ne lui fit de reproche quant à son pouvoir. Au contraire. Elle le jalousa presque de l'avoir. « Au moins j'aurais pu m'apercevoir que Dean n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il le laissait paraître » avait-elle grogné dans sa barbe inexistante.

Une fois cela fait, Harry passa à ses découvertes. Il commença par son don en expliquant les particularités que Nastya lui avait enseigné. S'ils s'accordèrent à dire que le pouvoir pouvait être dangereux, Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de tester ce qu'Harry était capable de faire avec leur lien d'âme sœur. Harry hésita, n'ayant pas encore de contrôle total sur son pouvoir mais sous l'insistance de Drago dont la curiosité était au paroxysme, il céda. Il se concentra sur l'unique lien rouge pur et une fois bien visualisé, il ferma les yeux. Le brun sentait le regard de ses amis peser sur lui mais y fit abstraction. Il n'y avait plus que son lien, leur lien à lui et Drago. Quel sentiment pourrait-il lui transmettre ? Son amour, sa tendresse ? Sa joie d'être à ses côtés ? Son regret d'avoir passé tant de temps à le haïr ? Harry fit le vide entier dans son esprit, de peur que tous ces sentiments ne se mélangent et ne submergent Drago. Puis il eut une idée. Un peu farfelue, sûrement gênante, mais il voulait essayer. Il fronça les sourcils et transmit son sentiment à Drago. Étrangement, il ne ressentit rien mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Drago le dévisageait, rouge pivoine. Bon, apparemment, cela avait fonctionné. Harry eut un rire nerveux à la vue du rose framboise qui entourait son petit ami.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Harry !

Harry finit par éclater de rire et ses amis n'en menaient pas large eux non plus, ricanant chacun plus ou moins fortement. Seule Astoria les fixait en clignant des yeux. Ah oui c'est vrai, l'innocence. Elle n'avait pas pris le côté pervers de sa sœur. Bien vite, ils reprirent leur sérieux, Drago promettant à Harry qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Ce dernier eut un dernier rire avant de partir sur un sujet plus épineux : sa famille. Lorsqu'il leur raconta pour les Filipkovitch et sa grand-mère, la plupart grimacèrent.

-C'est triste à dire, mais j'ai déjà connu un cas similaire, soupira Théodore. Mais ça n'a pas été aussi loin que pour ta mère, son cas à elle est vraiment horrible.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse renier sa fille par simple jalousie ! S'épouvanta Ginny.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Harry lança un regard en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme toujours, leurs yeux étaient emplis de soutien. Il décida de passer sous silence la tragédie qu'avait vécu Lily aux côtés de James, leur ayant déjà raconté le plus gros, mais il pensait bon de les informer quant à son père. Hermione, en comprenant son intention, s'empara de sa main et la lia à la sienne. Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien car il était visible que la fille n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Son regard était ancré à celui de Ron. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai aussi appris que James Potter n'était pas mon père.

Si tous furent étonnés, personne ne fit remarquer sa ressemblance avec James, pas même Ginny. Peut-être connaissaient-ils déjà le rituel d'adoption par le sang. Après tout, tous appartenaient aux sang-purs, y compris les Weasley. Si Ron n'était pas au courant du rituel, peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé au sujet. Ce fut Drago qui posa la question qu'il redoutait.

-Tu as une idée de qui est ton véritable père ?

-J'en ai une oui... Je pense qu'il s'agit de Snape.

-Pardon ?!

-Mon parrain ?!

-Quoi, notre professeur de potions a vraiment eu des relations sexuelles ?! Ce n'était pas un mythe ?!

Tous se tournèrent vers Daphné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Désolée si nous ne sommes pas tous surpris par les mêmes choses !

-Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses, c'est sûrement mieux que ce connard de James, renchérit Ginny.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Néanmoins il tilta aux paroles de Drago. Severus Snape était son parrain ? Il l'ignorait. S'il s'agissait véritablement de son père, ça promettait. Son père... Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de penser au professeur de cette façon. Et d'un autre côté, il craignait de se tromper, de découvrir que l'homme n'était pas son père, qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le départ. Au fond de lui, il préférait l'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant tant d'années, qui était froid et insensible en apparence mais qui avait tant aimé sa mère plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu.

-Je crois que plus rien ne peut me choquer là, souffla Drago mais en voyant le visage d'Harry se refermer, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le pire, c'est ça ?

-Non...

Et il leur raconta pour les horcruxes. Immédiatement, l'ambiance se refroidit. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Il avait un moyen de détruire Voldemort, de mettre fin à son règne maléfique, mais ils ignoraient l'emplacement de ces morceaux d'âmes. Harry n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il avait vaguement évoqué l'horcruxe en lui et il avait affirmé qu'il avait peut-être un moyen de le détruire sans risque. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Il ne connaissait pas les dangers. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui lancèrent un regard mitigé auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Astoria prit la parole, un peu incertaine.

-Et avec ton don, tu ne peux pas les localiser ?

-Comment ça ? Questionna Harry, dont l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

-Eh bien, reprit-elle encore moins sûre d'elle, tu pourrais peut-être te concentrer, comme tu as fait avec le lien de Drago en souhaitant savoir où ils se trouvent. Ça peut peut-être marcher ?

-C'est peut-être possible en effet ! S'enthousiasma Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et tenta de le faire sous les encouragements du groupe. Parmi les cinq liens qui l'entouraient, Harry prit le plus scintillant, le plus susceptible d'être à sa portée. Il se concentra sur ce dernier et sentit une vague de magie l'envahir. Une multitude d'émotions négatives l'envahirent, comme s'il ressentait les sentiments enfermés dans l'horcruxe. Une douleur fulgurante commença à se répandre en lui mais il ne voulait pas lâcher, il sentait qu'il y arrivait. Il redoubla d'efforts et parvint à visualiser l'objet hôte. Une sorte de diadème avec une pierre à son centre. Il tenta de se concentrer encore plus fort afin d'en déterminer la localisation mais une claque contre sa joue rompit sa concentration. Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant, et observa ses amis au-dessus de lui, les visages teintés de peur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé. Astoria ne cessait de s'excuser dans les bras de sa sœur et Harry tenta de se lever mais sa tête fut transpercée de douleur.

-Du calme Harry, murmura Drago, tu ne dois pas faire de mouvement brusque.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas, tu as commencé à avoir des convulsions et à saigner des oreilles. On avait beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas... On a vraiment eu peur.

-Je suis désolée Harry, sanglota Astoria, si je ne t'avais pas dit d'essayer...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire, tu avais raison. Un diadème. C'est l'un des horcruxes. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver son emplacement.

Rien que le fait de parler l'épuisait. Harry toussota et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. La magie émanant des horcruxes était néfaste, beaucoup trop néfaste. Mais il sentait que c'était l'un des seuls moyens pour retrouver les horcruxes. Il devrait y aller petit à petit s'il voulait réussir. Pour le moment, il était loin du compte et il ne comptait pas recommencer dans les heures qui suivraient, il souffrait bien trop pour cela.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme, avec un Drago au petit soin avec lui – si l'on ne comptait pas les fois où il le traitait d'abruti fini – et ses amis faisant tout pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

-C'est étrange, ça ne fait que deux semaines et pourtant, Poudlard m'a manqué, dit Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-A moi aussi, affirma Neville.

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans leur chambre, Dean et Seamus étant déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils parlèrent un peu, s'informant sur les vacances qu'avaient passé Neville mais ce dernier était vague et son visage, triste. Harry connaissait cette expression chez son ami. Il l'avait chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à ses parents. Ils étaient brisés mentalement par la faute de Bellatrix et ne se souvenaient même plus de lui. Il essayait sans cesse de paraître fort, mais Neville ne pouvait supporter une telle épreuve seul. Harry sortit de ses pensées en découvrant un papier sur son lit.

« Rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie ce soir, 22h ».

Ron qui venait de se rapprocher lu par-dessus son épaule et siffla.

-C'est signé ?

-Non.

-Alors n'y va pas. N'oublie pas qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui est la personne qui t'en veux à Poudlard Harry, chuchota-t-il pour ne par attirer l'attention de Neville. C'est trop risqué.

-Mais si c'est cette personne, alors il vaut mieux que je la confronte directement Ron. Pour savoir pourquoi elle fait tout ça.

-Ry...

Ron leva les bras au ciel en comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Harry irait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le brun observa le mot. L'écriture lui était vaguement familière sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom dessus. Mais s'il s'agissait bel et bien de la personne qui lui en voulait, alors il pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça.

* * *

Vingt-deux heure.

L'heure du rendez-vous.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'assura que sa baguette était à porter de main et que sa cape d'invisibilité était correctement mise avant de partir en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure-ci, mais il avait l'habitude de désobéir au règlement après tout. Il espérait simplement ne pas tomber sur le vieux Rusard, et encore moins sur son pè... Sur Snape. Harry se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Il tenta de marcher le plus silencieusement possible mais l'appréhension commençait à le tirailler. Il avait voulu jouer les forts, encore une fois, mais il ne voulait pas que l'incident avec Millicent se reproduise une nouvelle fois. Harry avait peur, il devait l'avouer. Mais comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il fonçait toujours tête baissée et ne réfléchissait qu'après. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui et aussitôt il se figea. Une silhouette arrivait dans sa direction. Elle portait une capuche, dissimulant ainsi son visage. « _Et si c'était la personne qui m'a donné rendez-vous ?_ », se questionna Harry. Seulement, la personne n'allait pas dans la même direction que lui. Elle passa à ses côtés sans le voir et Harry n'aperçut d'elle qu'une chevelure de jais. Sûrement un élève comme lui qui allait à l'encontre du couvre-feu. Harry n'y prêta pas plus attention et reprit sa route en direction de la tour.

Une fois arrivée en bas de celle-ci, il inspira et commença son ascension.


	19. Chapitre 18 : La tour d'astronomie

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que certains seront un peu déçus, d'autres peut-être que non, des scènes qui vont suivre. Mais j'espère que vous passerez tout de même une bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Stormtrooper2 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et moi aussi j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec le site ces derniers temps ^^' Pour le rendez-vous, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !

**adenoide :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ses amis seront avec lui lorsqu'il réutilisera le don !

**Anha :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ;)

**Orchide :** Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La tour d'astronomie**

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry était le premier arrivé au rendez-vous. Pour lui qui n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité, c'était surprenant. Il tendit une oreille, à la recherche du moindre de bruit indiquant la présence d'une autre personne dans la tour, mais les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux de l'extérieur. Harry se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la tour – dont l'absence de fenêtre laissait passer une brise particulièrement froide – et s'assit au bord. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide mais Harry se sentait étrangement bien, installé là. «_ Enfin_ », se dit-il, « _Si la personne qui m'a donné ce rendez-vous me veut vraiment du mal, elle n'aura __aucun__ mal à me tuer, positionné ainsi. Il lui suffira de me pousser_ ». Harry ria nerveusement.

Il attendit, attendit encore, mais personne ne le rejoignait. Il soupira et laissa son regard s'égarer, observant tantôt les murs qui l'entouraient, tantôt les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Il aimait les étoiles, sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elles avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Elles illuminaient les ténèbres quand ces derniers étaient trop sombres. Harry aurait voulu savoir leurs noms, les constellations qu'elles formaient avec exactitude, mais il avait toujours été mauvais pour les cours d'astronomie. Comme dans beaucoup de cours d'ailleurs. Il se demandait ce que penserait Lily en le voyant ainsi. Serait-elle déçue de lui ? Quand bien même sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, Harry craignait de la décevoir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos. Il ne reprit pieds dans la réalité que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta de terreur et s'empara vivement de sa baguette pour la pointer vers le nouvel arrivant. Baguette qu'il baissa aussitôt en prenant connaissance de l'identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Severus Snape.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche de surprise, ne sachant comment réagir et l'homme claqua sa langue contre son palet.

-Si vous ne fermez pas cette bouche, je suis certain qu'une multitude d'insectes se feront un plaisir d'y entrer, jeune homme, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Mon... Monsieur, que faites-vous là ?

-Il me semble que nous avions rendez-vous, je me trompe ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors le mystérieux destinataire n'était autre que son professeur. Celui-là même qu'il craignait de rencontrer, de peur de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne mais également d'avoir raison. Le regard sombre de l'homme ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Harry referma néanmoins sa bouche et se décala un peu, laissant la place suffisante au professeur de se placer à ses côtés. L'homme le fit sans un mot mais contrairement à Harry, il resta debout. Le regard de Severus se perdit dans l'immensité noire qui les surplombait et Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. La situation était tellement surréaliste. Puis un éclair de génie le traversa. « _C'est le moment ou jamais _». Il activa ses liens et baissa aussitôt les yeux pour cacher ses émotions à la vue de la couleur qui les liait. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Leur lien était bordeaux. Severus Snape était bel et bien son père.

-Je vois que vous avez hérité de la capacité de votre mère.

Harry releva vivement la tête. Severus le fixait avec un mélange de tristesse et de douleur. Toute froideur avait disparu de son visage.

-Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Au courant ? Répéta bêtement Harry, un peu trop déboussolé pour ordonner ses idées.

-A propos de notre parenté. De fait que vous êtes mon fils.

Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Il savait. Il savait pour eux. Depuis combien de temps ? L'avait-il toujours su ? Bien sûr que non, sinon il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi avec lui. Mais et si...

-Avant que vous ne partiez dans des idées farfelues, dignes des Gryffondors, je tiens à vous informer que je n'ai eu connaissance de cette paternité que quelques jours plus tôt. Votre mère... La lettre que m'a écrit Lily comportait toute la vérité. Sauf que ma lâcheté et ma peur m'avait empêché de la lire jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant, je suis au courant de tout.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Severus n'avait pas tort, un peu plus et il se serait imaginé des choses sûrement fausses. Mais il avait connaissance de leur lien. Comment le prenait-il ? Bien ? Mal ? Assumerait-il son rôle de père ? Ou malgré tout, il ne le considérerait que comme un de ses élèves parmi tant d'autres, comme le fils de son unique amour mais pas le sien ? Harry se doutait qu'à présent il resterait cordial avec lui mais pouvait-il attendre plus de lui ? L'adolescent l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas être traité dans l'indifférence par son véritable père. Pas maintenant qu'il en avait un. Il voulait apprendre à connaître l'homme qu'avait aimé sa mère, voir au-delà de l'image qu'il s'était forgé. Il savait qu'il réussirait à mettre les années qu'ils avaient passé à se haïr de côté, comme il l'avait fait pour Drago. Il fut une nouvelle fois sortit de ses pensées par Severus.

-Lily aimait cet endroit. C'est ici qu'on se rejoignait pour nos rendez-vous secrets. Personne à Poudlard ne connaissait la nature exacte de notre relation, à l'exception de Narcissa. Tous pensaient que nous étions meilleurs amis, mais nous étions bien plus. Jusqu'à peu, je pensais que je m'étais fourvoyé tout ce temps, que mon amour avait finalement été à sens unique, mais j'avais tort. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt les sacrifices de ta mère.

Harry lui adressa un regard timide au tutoiement. Mais Severus avait toujours le regard dirigé vers les étoiles.

-J'avais demandé à Lily si elle souhaitait avoir des enfants un jour. Elle en rêvait. Chaque fois que l'on se rendait ici, elle me répétait toujours la même chose : « Je veux que mon enfant porte le nom d'une constellation ». C'était leur obsession, à Narcissa et elle. Cissa avait depuis longtemps le prénom Drago en tête, en référence à la constellation du dragon. Lily, elle, hésitait toujours. Cassiopée si c'était une fille, Orion ou Sirius pour un garçon.

-Le même prénom que mon parrain ?

-En effet, ronchonna Severus, comme ce fichu cabot.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur de potion lui parlait de cela mais il sentait que c'était son moyen à lui de briser un peu la glace. Il lui raconta que Lily avait la fâcheuse habitude, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à cet endroit, de tester les sorts de métamorphose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser correctement, sur lui. Qu'elle adorait rater ses potions pour qu'ils se retrouvent en binôme alors qu'elle était l'une des meilleures dans cette matière. Qu'elle et Narcissa lui menait parfois la vie dure, surtout lorsqu'elles insistaient pour qu'il lave ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, Harry se détendit. Il avait tant découvert à propos de sa mère ces derniers temps, mais entendre parler d'elle par Severus avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses paroles. Harry éprouva encore plus de haine à l'égard de James car sans lui, ses parents auraient sûrement été heureux. Il écouta encore le professeur de potion lui conter les histoires qu'il avait vécu avec Lily avant que l'adulte ne se stoppe soudainement.

-Il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoignes ton dortoir à présent. Je ne veux pas que mon propre fils tombe de sommeil à mon cours, demain matin.

Son fils. Severus l'avait appelé son fils. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour s'en assurer, il prit son courage à deux mains et questionna directement son père.

-Qu'en est-il de nous ?

L'homme parut hésitant.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait toutes ces années est impardonnable. J'ignorais tout de la vérité, mais cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Lily m'aurait sûrement frappé depuis longtemps si elle m'avait vu ainsi. Néanmoins... J'aimerais apprendre à être ton père Harry.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Pour autant, je ne peux pas te forcer. Je me doute que si tu as mis ta rancune de côté, c'est uniquement pour ta mère. Mais si tu me laissais une chance, Harry, alors je tenterais d'être un père pour toi. Je... Je ne serais sûrement pas le meilleur des pères, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et je n'ai pas eu le meilleur des exemples, mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux.

-C'est d'accord, répondit précipitamment Harry avant de rougir. Enfin je veux dire, je veux bien essayer moi aussi.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu auras des traitements de faveur, jeune homme. Tout comme je ferais bien attention que tu ne te reposes pas uniquement sur mon filleul en ce qui concerne les potions. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que c'est lui qui t'a permis de ne pas louper tes potions à de nombreuses reprises avant les vacances.

Harry ronchonna mais au fond de lui, il était heureux. Ça ne serait sûrement pas simple au départ, mais à eux deux, Harry était persuadé qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Malgré tout, un point le dérangeait. Il décida d'en faire part à Severus avant de s'en aller.

-Je voulais savoir... Est-ce qu'on peut inverser un rituel d'adoption par le sang ?

-Hélas non. Nous pourrons changer ton nom de famille, mais pas ton apparence, malheureusement.

-Et malgré tout... Vous m'accepterez ?

-Harry, tu es mon fils. Certes, quand je te regarde, je pense à James, mais cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je ressens toujours autant de haine et de mépris pour cette homme, mais je sais à présent qu'il n'est pas possible que tu sois comme lui. Je sais que tu es le fruit de notre amour, à Lily et moi. Pour ce qui est des formalités, je m'en occuperais, ne te fais pas de soucis à ce propos. Maintenant jeune homme, je te conseille de te rendre au plus vite dans ton dortoir !

Severus avait repris une expression froide qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation mais Harry comprit que ce n'était que pour sauver les apparences. Il remercia son père et descendit les marches deux à deux. Il avait hâte de raconter son entrevue à ses amis.

* * *

Malheureusement, comme l'avait prévu Severus, le matin ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Harry. Il eut tant de mal à se réveiller que même Ron, qui était pourtant pire que lui, et Neville durent se mettre à deux pour le sortir de son lit. Si la scène était amusante à voir de l'extérieur, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour Harry. Il frotta ses yeux dans l'espoir qu'ils paraissent un peu plus éveillés et constata sans surprise que Dean et Seamus étaient partis pour la Grande Salle. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, les deux garçons étaient distants mais étrangement, Harry ne souffrait pas de cette distance. Il se rendait peu à peu compte que l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec eux ne pourrait jamais être aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait avec les Serpentards, Ginny, Neville et Luna et encore moins que celle qui les liait Ron, Hermione et lui.

Il bailla fortement et ronchonna lorsque Ron le poussa jusque dans la salle de bain. Harry s'y changea au prix d'un énorme effort et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne s'était pas couché tôt, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était aussi épuisé. L'adolescent fixa son reflet en réfléchissant. Peut-être était-ce un contre-coup de l'utilisation de son pouvoir ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Pour autant, ça l'inquiétait. Il avait choisi d'exercer son don sur le lien le plus scintillant, autrement dit, le plus proche de sa position et il en avait souffert. Qu'en serait-il des plus éloignés ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller demander de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore, qu'en déplaise à Hermione. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'être patient et d'y aller petit pas par petit pas, le temps de s'y habituer. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'éternité. Plus il attendait, plus les cadavres s'empilaient sur le passage du mage noir.

Il frappa son poing contre la vitre d'énervement.

-Harry, tout... Tout va bien ?

-Désolé Neville, ça va. Ron est parti ?

-Il nous attend dans la salle commune, il est partit rejoindre Hermione.

-Je vois.

Il soupira. Harry sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Neville. Bizarrement, Harry n'éprouvait aucun besoin de vérifier les liens avec lui. Neville était le genre de garçon à qui l'on pouvait accorder sa confiance sans trop de soucis. Derrière ses manières maladroites et sa timidité maladive se cachait un adolescent loyal et courageux. Il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. De plus, Luna semblait réellement attachée à lui et Harry avait la forte impression qu'il pouvait se fier au jugement de sa cousine. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'entourer de mauvaises personnes, loin de là. Harry se sentit néanmoins désolé pour son ami. Depuis que le trio s'était lié d'amitié avec le groupe de Drago, ils l'avaient un peu délaissé. Harry se demandait même si à part eux et Luna, Neville avait de vrais amis. Peut-être pas. Cette réflexion pinça le cœur d'Harry. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Il avait environ une heure pour manger avant que le cours de potion ne commence. Harry demanda à Neville de l'attendre. Il descendit prévenir ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard et remonta dans leur dortoir. Neville s'était assis sur son lit, un peu penaud.

-Désolé, ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas parlé rien que tous les deux. Je pensais que ça serait une bonne occasion.

Neville rougit et acquiesça. Harry le laissa parler et il comprit que Neville en avait réellement besoin. Il lui conta sa visite à l'hôpital, les discussions stériles avec sa mère et l'absence totale de réaction de son père. Plus il en parlait, plus ses yeux se voilaient de larmes. Harry lui prit la main de façon à lui montrer sa présence et Neville le remercia avec un sourire triste. Il lui parla de sa grand-mère, de ses exigences, de ses sermons à longueur de journée et de sa dureté. Neville savait très bien qu'elle le préparait à assumer sa place en tant que chef de la famille Londubat pour plus tard. Mais tout ça, c'était trop pour lui. Neville avait aussi besoin de craquer par moment. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être juste un adolescent normal, avoir ses parents à ses côtés et juste se préoccuper des problèmes normaux pour un garçon de son âge. Harry le comprenait plus que n'importe qui sur ce point. Sauf qu'une telle vie ne serait jamais possible pour lui. Il était destiné à abattre le mage le plus terrible de leur époque et n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir totalement indemne. Il n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir tout court. Mais il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Neville.

L'adolescent semblait soulagé d'avoir pu se confier et Harry comprit une nouvelle fois que Neville n'avait sûrement personne d'autres qu'eux pour le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Neville seul. Cependant, s'il proposait à Neville de rejoindre leur nouveau groupe d'amis, les choses ne risquaient pas d'être simple pour lui. D'une part parce qu'il avait lui aussi subit le courroux des Serpentards mais également parce que Drago était le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry avait rencontré Narcissa et avait compris que les deux sœurs étaient diamétralement opposée mais peut-être que pour Neville, cela serait un frein. Pour autant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la proposition.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Neville réagit plutôt bien. Il semblait même heureux qu'Harry le lui demande. Le brun le questionna tout de même par rapport à Drago et Neville haussa simplement les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme sa tante et puis, au final, on a jamais cherché à se connaître. Les rivalités se sont faites à cause de nos maisons mais si nous avions été ailleurs, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment ». Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles de son ami. Le ventre de ce dernier se mit à gargouiller et Neville devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et c'est dans une meilleure humeur que les deux garçons se rendirent à la Grande Salle.

* * *

-Je veux cette potion sur mon bureau avant la fin du cours.

L'attitude sinistre du professeur de potion détonnait avec l'attitude qu'il avait eu le soir précédent à l'encontre d'Harry. Il se remettait presque à le redouter avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son père. Détail qui ne lui apporterait rien dans ce cours. Pas de favoritisme, Harry l'avait bien compris. Mais il désespérait devant sa potion. Même s'ils étaient en binôme, la potion du jour devait être réalisé seul. Comment un incompétent comme lui dans cette matière pourrait la réussir sans un peu d'aide ? Aide que son petit-ami n'était pas décidé à lui fournir. Dès qu'Harry lui posait une question il levait les yeux au ciel, agacé. Nota bene : ne jamais embêter Drago lorsqu'il préparait une potion. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de ses amis. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble, son amie rouspétant à chacune des actions de son petit-ami. Blaise et Daphné, juste derrière, semblait préparer un mauvais coup même si Harry savait que ce ne serait jamais aussi méchant que les années précédentes. Théodore travaillait sans surprise avec Pansy dans un calme concentré. Neville, quant à lui, se retrouvait seul. Harry se sentit encore une fois désolé pour lui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner le garçon. Au contraire, il semblait bien plus concentré que lorsqu'il était avec Seamus. Un coup sur son pupitre le fit sursauter et il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules devant le regard noir du professeur. Il sentait la réprimande à travers ce simple regard. Mais Severus le surpris en s'emparant de son manuel pour l'échanger avec un autre.

-Le vôtre semblait défectueux. Je ne voudrais pas d'une catastrophe dans ma classe à cause d'un manuel ne comportant pas les bonnes indications.

Drago leur jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et Harry voulut contester les paroles de son professeur mais ce dernier l'en dissuada. Bon. Il soupira et relut la page sur laquelle résidait la recette de la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné. Certaines indications étaient gribouillées et remplacées par d'autres. A certains endroits, des précisions étaient apportées. Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension en direction de son père mais décida de suivre les indications qui lui étaient données. Plus il avançait dans sa potion, plus il se rendait compte à quel point ce n'était pas si difficile. Il réussit même à la finir dans les temps et put la remettre au professeur qui le gratifia d'un « pas si mal », ce qui était déjà beaucoup venant de sa part. Il félicita Drago pour sa potion presque parfaite mais le blond ne cessait de loucher sur la potion d'Harry.

-Mais comment tu as fait ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry aurait pu se vexer de la question mais lui même ne comprenait pas comment il était parvenu à un tel miracle. Il souffla à son petit-ami qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et Drago fit une moue tout à fait adorable au goût d'Harry. Ce dernier rendit le manuel de potion à son père qui lui lança un rictus amusé. Il attendit que les élèves quittent la classe, y compris ses amis et Drago pour questionner Severus à ce propos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il en désignant le manuel.

-Une vieillerie qui traînait par là, répondit Severus avec nostalgie. Un élève passionné de potion qui semblait vouloir remettre en question chacune de ces recettes. Tu peux le garder si tu le souhaites. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous empêcher de détruire ma salle de classe, jeune homme.

Harry bouda en récupérant le livre. D'accord, il n'était pas doué mais il ne s'appelait pas Seamus non plus. Le professeur de potion lui fit signe de s'en aller et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Au moins une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas le sale caractère de son père.

* * *

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Comme il l'avait proposé, Neville rejoignit leur groupe pendant les heures de pause, accompagné de Luna. Tous savaient à présent qu'elle était la cousine d'Harry et tous l'acceptaient malgré ses extravagances. Neville participait peu aux conversations mais tous tentaient de faire des efforts, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Bon, ils avaient toujours le droit à des regards étranges de la part des autres élèves, en particulier de leurs camarades de maison qui se sentaient trahis par leur complicité. La rivalité entre les verts et rouges n'était pas si simple à effacer. Mais honnêtement, ils se fichaient du regard des autres, ça leur importait peu.

Ils avaient alterné toute la journée entre cours, bibliothèque et pauses. Ils regrettaient déjà les vacances. Harry était épuisé, tellement qu'il sauta le repas du soir. Il préféra se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Il ne voulait pas encore retourner au dortoir mais ne voulait pas non plus affronter la cacophonie du réfectoire. Il s'allongea à même le sol et observa le plafond avec un sourire. C'était un ciel magiquement créé grâce auquel il pouvait voir les étoiles. Il s'imagine un instant à la place de ses parents, regardant tous les deux main dans la main les étoiles au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait du mal à imaginer Severus jeune mais Harry était sûr d'une chose : aux côtés de sa mère, il ne pouvait être que souriant. Il l'aimait trop pour que ce soit autrement. Harry aurait aimé les voir heureux, amoureux. Il aurait préféré que James n'existe jamais. C'était horrible de penser ainsi, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et Harry se releva mollement pour connaître l'identité du nouveau venu. Un sourire éclatant marqua son visage à la vue de Drago portant une assiette garnie.

-Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici. J'ai demandé à Dobby de te préparer de quoi dîner. Ce fichu elfe m'a jeté un regard méfiant et j'ai dû le convaincre que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention et que oui, c'était vraiment pour toi. Je le déteste.

-Je crois que c'est réciproque, rassures-toi, s'amusa Harry. Mais merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pensé à moi.

Drago lui donna son souper et s'installa à ses côtés, rivant presque immédiatement son regard vers le plafond. Ses yeux brillaient aussi intensément que les étoiles et Harry pensa à quel point il le trouvait beau, ainsi. Son petit-ami capta son regard et plongea ses yeux mercure dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Drago ne prenne une expression suffisante et l'embrasse chastement.

-Je sais que je suis beau, mais ton repas va refroidir.

-Pff, ça va les chevilles ? Je pensais justement que tu ressemblais à un vilain troll.

Drago fit semblant de se vexer et poussa Harry pour l'éloigner d'eux mais bientôt, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent amoureusement. Harry doutait par moment. Il se demandait si leur relation n'était pas trop précipité, quand bien même ils étaient âme-sœurs. Mais dès lors que Drago l'embrassait, il oubliait tout. Ses doutes, ses questionnements, ses angoisses... Il n'y avait plus que lui et son blond. Drago finit par se reculer un peu, de façon à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent plus mais que leurs souffles continuent de se mêler entre eux.

-Pourquoi la pièce a-t-elle un ciel étoilé ?

-Sûrement parce que je pensais à mes parents. Ils se rejoignaient toujours dans la tour d'astronomie. Maman aimait les étoiles apparemment.

-J'ai du mal à croire que mon parrain puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi romantique qu'un rendez-vous sous les étoiles mais il faut croire qu'il peut nous surprendre. Ma mère aussi aime les étoiles. C'est une obsession chez elle. Mais c'est aussi un côté que mon père adore chez elle.

Ils se sourièrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le repas en fut vite oublié. Ils étaient tous deux allongés et ne cessaient de changer leur place. Un coup Harry au dessus, un autre, Drago. Ils se contentaient de baisers et de caresses par dessus leurs vêtements. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps. Cela n'empêchait pas Harry de sentir des fourmillements de bonheur dans son ventre. Il se sentait comme un adolescent face à son premier amour. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Après plusieurs minutes d'échange de baisers, les deux garçons, pantelants et les joues rouges, décidèrent de se reposer en observant le faux ciel. Harry s'était peloté contre Drago, le nez enfouie dans son cou. Drago, lui, embrassait tendrement ses cheveux, se plaignant par moment de la texture de ces derniers. Que son copain pouvait être râleur ! Mais Harry aimait ça. Vraiment, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre de tels instants avec Drago.

-Tu n'as pas peur, Harry ? Demanda le blond au bout de quelques minutes.

-Peur de quoi ?

-D'échouer. De ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes. Du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry en observant son petit-ami. Mais je dois paraître fort. Parce que si celui en qui on place tous nos espoirs tremble face à l'ennemi, comment pourrait-on avoir encore la motivation de se battre ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais préféré ne pas être le sauveur. J'aurais préféré être juste un sorcier sans histoire, qu'on ne remarquerait même pas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je dois l'accepter.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Harry tapota ses doigts sur le bras de Drago qui le maintenait contre son torse et il sourit à la vue des liens.

-J'aimerais tant que tu les vois aussi. Le nôtre est magnifique. Le simple fait de le voir me rend heureux.

Harry envoya une vague d'amour à Drago à travers le lien et ce dernier lui sourit avec tendresse et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que les précédents mais à travers lui, des deux garçons tentaient d'exprimer au mieux possible ce qu'ils ressentaient. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui recula. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers, aussi il se rassit pour les remettre en place. Et se figea. L'un des liens brillait intensément, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'une personne, vraiment proche. Le lien qui le reliait au diadème. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Le diadème se trouvait dans cette pièce.


End file.
